


We Remain, The Original Family

by LouisaHale



Series: The Original Family: an AU [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Bad Parenting, Biological Parents, Birth, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Charmed References, Childbirth, Cousins, Dysfunctional Family, Erik is Sage and Finn's Son, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Reunions, Feels, Female Homosexuality, Flash Forward, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Half-Siblings, Hope's name is Ingrid, Human Sacrifice, Kidnapping, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Magic, Male Homosexuality, NICU, Next Generation, Past Child Abuse, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Resurrection, Royalty, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Sick Child, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, The Mikaelsons, The Other Side, Torture, Violence, childrens hospital - Freeform, destroying timelines, dimension altering temper tantrums, fixing canon to fit my AU, murder of a family member, summoning spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 72,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisaHale/pseuds/LouisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We Remain, The Original Family (AU)</p><p>"…and we remain together always and forever." The Mikaelson siblings; Aaron, Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah have been reunited for an entire year, but their family is not yet whole. AU FIC! Sequel to "This Is Us, The Original Family."</p><p>Will add more tags as story progresses.</p><p>Originally posted on FF.Net<br/>First Chapter Posted: Feb 24,2014<br/>Transfer from My FF.net account beginning: Nov 30, 2014<br/>Transfer from FF.net account ended: Dec 1, 2014<br/>Story Finished:?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:2032

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the Sequel to my fic "This Is Us, The Original Family" It is not completely necessary to read that story before this one, but it would be helpful. If you do not have the time, my homepage (link at the bottom) has story information that will help you get caught up
> 
> This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in (and my OCs).

"Aaron without you this family would be lost. We would be broken and miserable; we wouldn't be a family. Many of us would be dead; the ones remaining would barely care for each other as we do now. You are what held this family together. We were at a critical point when you awoke, very near to being lost to each other forever. You brought us together, you made it possible for us to love each other and others. You are the reason we are as happy as we are today."

**Rebekah Mikealson**

**_This Is Us, The Original Family_ **

**Chapter Eleven: Heart To Hearts**

* * *

**_Harvard University_ **

**_Cambridge, Massachusetts_ **

**_United States_ **

**_December 2032_ **

A young woman walked briskly through the square. It was dark, night had fallen hours ago, and she honestly did not know why the hell she was here. How was he going to fix her problem? He could do nothing to help her and even if he could she would never let him. She supposed she needed a shoulder to cry on. He had always been like a big brother to her and would help talk her down.

A group of young women walked by her on the side walk and stopped when they heard her crying and saw her lost expression.

"Excuse me. Are you okay?" One of them asked, walking towards her with a sympathetic look on her face. "I'm Samantha."

"I'm Andrea." She said through her tears. She was so angry she was crying, and the fact she was crying made her want to rip this human's throat out. The poor girl didn't deserve that, nor did her friends. They were just being good Samaritans, trying to help a distressed person. "Could you direct me to this dorm? My cousin lives there and I really need to speak with him. Family crisis and all." She said holding out the piece of paper with his address on it.

Samantha nodded, grabbing the paper and examining the address, while she did so one of her friends stepped forward. "That's an interesting accent you have Andrea. May I ask where you're from?"

She smiled, trying to be polite about things. He would not be pleased if she lost her temper and slaughtered all these girls on his college campus and would refuse to help her. "My Mum is American, my Dad is British and we traveled a quite a bit while is was growing up."

"Fascinating." Samantha said, giving the paper back to her. "The dorm you are looking for is straight over there, the sign isn't lit up so it's difficult to find." She pointed to the building in question. "I hope everything works out Andrea."

"Thank you." She said making her way to the building and compelling her way in. He resided on the second floor and she knew from his correspondence he had no roommate, so she would not be bugging anyone other than him. And she lived to bug him.

She knocked on his door and heard his grumbling about the time while he made his way to the door. When he opened up, she launched herself into his arms for a hug and resumed her crying.

"Ingrid?"

* * *

**_Playroom_ **

**_West Wing of Mikaelson Castle_ **

**_Mikaelson Island_ **

**_South Pacific Ocean_ **

**_Late January 2012_ **

Erik sat up in his play area enjoying the new teddy his Mummy had gotten for him when Auntie Hayley brought in a bundle of something that was so very loud. Daddy had called the bundle Ingrid, explaining that it was Erik's cousin. All Erik had known about this bundle was that it was always crying or screaming when no one was paying attention to it, which drew attention away from Erik.

Erik was quite used to being the only one his Aunties and Uncles doted over and now this Ingrid enters and divides their attention. He wanted to hate this Ingrid. But hate was bad. Ingrid was family, he had to love her.

Luckily he did not have to share his playpen with her. The silly bundle could not crawl like he could and could not play with his toys, so they were all his for now. Before she left the playroom, Auntie Hayley placed the bundle into a sleepy basket like the one he used to spend his day in before he could move about. The sleepy basket was right next to the gate that kept him in his play area, and not speed crawling about the house. He could see inside the sleepy basket, and see that Ingrid was squirming and kicking off her blankies while making noises, not as loud as they had been but still a bit annoying.

Erik sympathized with this Ingrid. He remembered a little bit from the days he had to spend in the sleepy basket. No teddy bears, no blocks, no toys that made fun noises. Life was incredibly boring, until someone came to take you out and play with you or carry you around. Luckily he never spent all day alone in the sleepy basket in his life. Usually after someone set him in it, and he did not fall asleep another family member would come and scoop him up and play.

As if his sympathetic thoughts summoned her, Auntie Care sped into the room.

"Good morning Erik." She said, stepping into the play area and picking him up to kiss his cheeks.

Erik giggled and kissed her nose. Auntie Care was fun! "Pay!" He said pointing to his toys.

"Of course we will play silly boy!" She said setting him down, before walking over to the sleep basket and picking up Ingrid. "Good morning Ingrid." She said kissing the baby's forehead.

Now that she was no longer wrapped up in a blankie, Erik finally saw for himself that this Ingrid was a baby, like he was but little-er. Auntie Care looked down at him as she held Ingrid. "Do you mind if Ingrid joins us Erik? Perhaps if she will learn to control that little temper of hers after playing with us."

Erik sincerely doubted that his cousin would ever not have a temper and had many problems with her temper being called 'little'. But he had no objections to her joining them in play; he would not wish the boredom of the sleepy basket on anyone. So he clapped his hands in agreement, so Auntie Care knew that he had no problem with Ingrid joining them.

He could not wait until he learned how to speak properly. His vocabulary was severely limited so he had to resort to gestures to get his point across. Not speaking much worked just fine for his Daddy, but Erik longed to speak. If only to say how much of a pain in the butt he thought Ingrid was for throwing a block at him.

* * *

**_Harvard University_ **

**_Cambridge, Massachusetts_ **

**_United States_ **

**_December 2032_ **

"Ingrid? What the devil are you doing here? I thought you were staying in New Orleans with Aunt Hayley's clan until Christmastime?" He said, closing the door, while still embracing her.

"Everything is shit Erik." Ingrid said letting go of him and taking a seat on his bed and taking a look around his room. Erik noticed that her tears dried quickly. Ah, so she wasn't sad, she was crying because she was angry and didn't want to resort to killing to rid herself of her anger. "Why is this place so clean? I thought college made people slobs."

Erik sat down next to her and sighed. "Has this anything to do with the call I got from Uncle Nik earlier this week."

"Most likely. Daddy got mad when he found out I had been living under an assumed name, was not living with the Crescent Wolves, and travelling around with Markus. He caught up with us in Paris while we were…you know being intimate, and Daddy tried to kill him. Markus got away. But yesterday when I tracked him down, he told me he wants nothing to do with me because he knows I'm a Mikaelson now and that Daddy is right; royalty like me should not be with a common wolf like him…"

Erik loved his cousin, he truly did, but Ingrid had been nothing but trouble for him since she was born. She was loud, obnoxious, petty and wanted attention constantly as an infant and had never grown out of it. Erik needed a lot of patience when it came to Ingrid.

Luckily, she never wanted him to fix her problems, she just wanted someone to listen to her side of the story and talk her down from a killing spree. Erik could not make this Markus boy change his mind about dating a Mikaelson, and he defiantly had no power over Uncle Nik. So he sat with her for the next hour as she ranted about this Markus and her father, and how she had to leave New Orleans because everyone knew who she was and she hated being treated like a princess, even if she was one. Erik understood her point. Being supernatural royalty was a problem when trying to make it on your own, which is why he lived among humans for the time being, his last name did not strike fear and respect into their hearts and he could interact with people normally.

"Thanks for letting me talk it out Erik. You are the best."

Erik nodded. "Did you want to stay the night? The futon is available." He said pointing to the piece of furniture across from him.

"If you don't mind, could I stay a few days?" She said grinning up at him. "Just until I decide on weather to go home, go back to New Orleans or travel by myself."

Erik rolled his eyes; he had been half expecting her to ask anyway. "Fine. But no feeding on campus."

"I'll make do with human food. Don't you worry Erik! I'll play the part of human perfectly."

Erik highly doubted that. He knew she would attempt to 'play human' but her impulsive nature might make it difficult for her to keep that promise. He walked over to his dresser and threw her one of his clean t-shirts and a pair of basketball shorts. "Here. Sleep in these." He said tossing the clothes to her. "There is an extra pillow and blanket in the storage bin under the futon."

She caught the clothes with ease and saluted him.

He hopped into bed. He had been half asleep when she knocked on his door, and he had an early class in the morning. "Could you turn out the lights when you are done?"

"Of course. I'm not six anymore I do not need a night light." She snapped at him.

Erik rolled his eyes before closing them. "Goodnight Ingrid."

"Goodnight Erik."

 

* * *

**FootNote: Erik is 21, Ingrid is 20**


	2. Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One: Royals
> 
> New Years Eve Party at Mikaelson Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: so if you have not read "This Is Us, The Original Family" this chapter could help you figure out who is who in this AU.
> 
> Reminder: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in (and my OCs).

_"Aaron without you this family would be lost. We would be broken and miserable; we wouldn't be a family. Many of us would be dead; the ones remaining would barely care for each other as we do now. You are what held this family together. We were at a critical point when you awoke, very near to being lost to each other forever. You brought us together, you made it possible for us to love each other and others. You are the reason we are as happy as we are today."_

**Rebekah Mikealson**

**_This Is Us, The Original Family_ **

**Chapter Eleven: Heart To Hearts**

* * *

 

**_CAROLINE FORBES PETROVA_ **

**_Ballroom of Mikaelson Castle_ **

**_Mikaelson Island_ **

**_South Pacific Ocean_ **

**_December 31, 2011_ **

**_7:30 pm_ **

"Erik, your mummy will be very angry if you ruin your nice clothes." Caroline told the baby on her hip, who was trying to tear the mini tuxedo he was wearing off himself. "You think Auntie Care likes wearing this frilly dress? No, but we must look our best for the guests. They traveled from around the world to see our family."

The child in her arms huffed at this, and began pulling at the black lace on her purple gown. Caroline giggled and gently pulled his destructive little hands from her dress. She loved this little boy, being his aunt and nanny was a not-so-secret joy of hers. She hadn't been looking forward to spending the New Year with all these strangers, but understood why it was necessary and little Erik made things easier to bear.

The family had not entertained at their new home yet; had yet to thank the Lords and Ladies for helping put the new governing system in place so quickly. The Mikaelson Family needed to be seen. The people needed to know the royal family was grateful for their service. The New Year had to be started right, because everything was finally in place. At midnight everything changed for her family; they would truly be the Royal Family of the Supernatural World.

"You are going to officially be a prince Erik. You must look the part." Caroline said lifting the baby into the air and spinning around. Erik giggled at this and kissed her nose.

"There's a boy." Caroline said, stopping the spinning. "Keep cheerful, no matter how bored you get little man. Just a few more hours until bedtime and you are done with your suit, Auntie Care will have to play grown up for much longer after bedtime."

Erik looking sad for her, and put his hand on her face and proceed to pat it.

"Thank you for your sympathy Erik." She smiled. "Oh look! Here comes your mummy and daddy! Don't they look pretty?" She said spotting Sage and Finn walking across the crowded ballroom towards her. Sage's gown was gold, and Finn wore a replica of the suit his son wore right down to the gold vest.

Sage held out her hands for her son once they reached her. Erik giggled and happily was passed to his mother, suddenly fascinated with the glittery material of the gown.

"Caroline, do try to have some fun." Finn told her, gesturing around the room. "There are many fascinating individuals here to speak with and dance with, you do not have to spend your evening in the corner chatting with Erik."

"I know I don't have too. But I wanted to." Caroline said. "He's the best."

Erik clapped his hands at this.

"Yes, indeed he is." Sage said bouncing the giggling and clapping baby. "And apparently he knows it as well. The Mikaelson narcissism starts early."

"Go find Bekah. We have formal introductions to do soon anyway." Finn told her. "You may want to get a dance in beforehand, last I heard she was hassling the staff about the food that had been placed for he witches and wolves."

"Did they mess it up? When Bekah and I specifically told them what they needed to do! If they ruin this party I swear…" Caroline began ranting, leaving the ballroom and making her way towards the kitchen.

As she left the ballroom she heard Bonnie make a snide comment. "Oh dear, Team Barbie is on the case. I pity the kitchen staff."

_She's lucky she's pregnant with my nephews or I'd yell at her for making that mocking comment._

Caroline stopped in the middle while exiting the ballroom because she spotted her girlfriend chatting with some man by the main staircase. Her eyes narrowed as she made her way toward the couple.

"Bekah, Finn told me there was a problem in the kitchens. I was on my way to help." She said standing next to her girlfriend, placing her hand on her shoulder. Caroline raised her eyebrows to the man. "Who is this person? He certainly doesn't look like the head chef."

"Baby vampires are so funny." The man said ignoring her to address Rebekah. "Who does she think she is to interrupt a private conversation between you and your friend darling? In the old days you would have killed her for such rudeness."

Caroline's temper flared and she took the man by the neck and slammed him to the nearest wall showing her vampire face. "My name is Caroline Forbes Petrova. Adopted daughter of Elijah Mikaelson, Vampire child of Katerina Petrova Mikaelson, and girlfriend of Rebekah Mikealson. I am a Mikaelson, have care how you speak about me and to me."

"Have a care my love, wouldn't want blood on your dress." Rebekah said walking up to stand next to her. She wore a dress that was the exact same design as Caroline's but was deep red in color. "And Elijah would be so cross that the first party we threw in our new home was tainted by death."

Caroline let the vampire go, he quickly recovered and straitened his tuxedo, then bowed to her. "My apologies Ms. Caroline." He said before walking away.

"You weren't jealous of Paddy, were you Sweetling?" Rebekah said with a smirk while pulling Caroline into an embrace.

"Perhaps…" Caroline grinned back to her and leaned in for a kiss.

Their kiss was interrupted seconds later by Hayley. Who had been having difficulty maneuvering around lately due to her large baby bump. "Ew, save it for midnight." She said.

Rebekah and Caroline ended their kiss and glared at her.

"Don't shoot the messenger. Aaron and Klaus say it is about time for introductions. Three people have tried to kill Kat and Nadia to gain favor with Klaus, and you just attacked a man because he did not show you proper respect. I think it's past time everyone knew who were are and how we belong to this family." She told them before making her way up the staircase behind Finn, Erik and Sage. Bonnie (who looked just as pregnant as Hayley was despite only being five months along) and Kol followed behind Hayley.

Caroline turned to Rebekah and held out her hand, her partner took it immediately and they made their way towards the stairs.

"Are you sure it is such a good idea that we had this party tonight? Hayley could have our niece at any moment!" Caroline asked as they walked.

"No worries love, little Ingrid will not be born until the early morning January 2nd. Well after this party ends." Rebekah said.

Caroline nodded her head. This was going to be an exciting year for her family and she could not wait for it.

Only four and a half hours until it all began

* * *

**_KOL MIKEALSON_ **

**_Ballroom of Mikaelson Castle_ **

**_Mikaelson Island_ **

**_South Pacific Ocean_ **

**_December 31, 2011_ **

**_8:00 pm_ **

Kol hated parties. His brothers and sister loved showing off and making spectacles, he preferred a bit more bloodshed to have a good time. Politics made him itch; he much preferred fear as a motivator to get people to do what he wanted.

But, he understood that he needed to change that bit of himself. He had two sons growing by the day, they would soon be here and he would be a father. He did not want them, his niece or his nephew to ever fear him. He didn't want to be like his father. So he would learn to tolerate politics, and save the violence for behind closed doors where his children would not see.

His family had chosen the Lady of New Orleans and her children to do a speech and introduce the family to the audience. As if they had not shown enough favor to that coven.

Sophia* even had the audacity to bring representatives of the Crescent Wolf Clan, who apparently included the family Hayley came from, the Lebonair's. Now they had wolfs camping out in their new home until his nieces birth, along with all the Lords and Ladies from around the world and their families, and apparently Hayley was engaged to be married to one of the wolves and Nik was livid. This party was shaping up to be the beginnings of a supernatural soap opera. All he had wanted to do for the New Year was have a marathon of Charmed** as a family and listen to the heartbeats of his sons. But no, his elder brothers insisted on an extravagant party.

"Stop pouting Kol." His Bonnie-Love said punching his arm. "Pay attention."

"I shall make you pay for your assault on my person later Bonnie-Love." He told her with a smirk.

"I look forward to it." She said with a twinkle in her light green eyes. He noticed that her gown went perfectly with her eyes, which directed his attention to her bosom that was showcased by the dress.

"You picked this dress on purpose. Just to tease me. You will never convince me otherwise." He said, bringing up the argument they had earlier when she put on the garment.

His Bonnie-Love simply rolled her eyes.

Then Sabrina* began talking and Kol paid attention to her speech.

* * *

**_ELOISE CLAIRE DEVERAUX_ **

**_Ballroom of Mikaelson Castle_ **

**_Mikaelson Island_ **

**_South Pacific Ocean_ **

**_December 31, 2011_ **

**_8:04 pm_ **

Eloise was really nervous. Momma Sophie had to do a speech tonight and they were meeting a lot of important people. Ellie did not like strangers and did not want to embarrass Momma Sophie. All Ellie wanted to do was play with Josh and Tina, but she and her sisters had to stand at the foot of the stairs with Momma Sophie and be polite.

"May I have your attention please." Momma Sophie said, making her voice louder through a spell so the whole floor could hear her. "My name is Lady Sophie Deveraux of New Orleans. These are my daughters Monique, Davina and Eloise. Our Territory covers much of the southern United Sates of America. I have been asked to make introductions of the royal family this evening."

Everyone quieted down and listened to Momma Sophie.

"First let us introduce the siblings before they introduce their spouses and children. Most of you are more than familiar with the Mikealson siblings but in case you are not, here they are…" She said and paused. "Our future Kings and Queen. Aaron, Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah Mikealson." She said as the Mikealson siblings made their way down the stairs.

"Thank you Lady Sophie." Mr. Aaron said as he and his siblings stood in the middle of the staircase. "Let us all give applause for Lady Sophie and her family."

Momma Sophie bowed, and Eliie and her sisters bowed too. Then they all left the stairs and walked over to Josh and Tina, the only two vampire friends that came with them to the island. Ellie jumped into Josh's arms and he held her so she could see better since she was one of the few children here.

"Now let's introduce the rest of our family." Mr. Elijah said.

"First I'd like to introduce my wife, Sage Mikealson and our son Erik Mikealson." Mr. Finn said as Ms. Sage walked down the stairs carrying little Erik. "My wife is a vampire, and so is our son." Once Ms. Sage took her place on the stairs next to Mr. Finn, Mr. Elijah spoke again.

"Now I would like to introduce my wife, Katerina Petrova Mikealson." He said as Ms. Kat walked down the stairs." Katerina is a former vampire, but now is a special sort of witch called a Traveller."

When Ms. Kat was next to Mr. Elijah, Mr. Kol spoke. "Next is my lovely wife, Bonnie Bennett Mikealson." He said as Ms. Bonnie made her way down the stairs. "She is a descendent of the first neutral witch, her ancestors were key players in the makings of all supernatural's creatures and as you can see she is carrying my sons."

Ms. Bonnie made it to Mr. Kol and Ellie saw her elbow him in the side.

Mr. Klaus was next. "Next is my mate, Hayley Mikealson." He said as Ms. Hayley descended the stairs. "She was born as Andrea Lebonair, into the Crescent Wolf Clan of Louisiana, a princess among wolves. But due to war she was left an orphan, hidden in the foster system, adopted and renamed. She is now my mate and wife and is carrying our daughter, who will be born in a few days."

After Ms. Hayley stopped Ms. Rebekah spoke. "Next is my other half."

"And my vampire child." Ms. Kat added.

"And my daughter by marriage." Mr. Elijah said.

Ms. Rebekah glared at Mr. Elijah and Ms. Kat for the interruption and said "Caroline Forbes Petrova." As Ms Caroline descended the stairs, kissing Ms. Rebekah on the cheek.

"And last by not least." Mr. Aaron said.

"My daughter." Ms Kat said.

"My daughter by marriage." Mr. Elijah said

Mr. Aaron looked less upset by the interruption than Ms. Rebekah was. " And my fiancé, Nadia Petrova." He said as Ms. Nadia came down the steps.

"Welcome to our home. And thank you all for helping to make our new system of government fall into place so easily. " Mr. Klaus said.

Then, Mr. Elijah spoke. "This is us, The Original Family; your Kings and Queens of the supernatural world. We remain together always and forever. We vow to protect and serve all the worlds supernatural creatures. Ensuring that all are treated fairly by humans and their fellow supernaturals from this day until the end of days, our family shall rule.^"

The room began to erupt with applause, and Ellie clapped along with everyone else.

Soon the music started and everyone began to dance again.

"Come on Ellie." Josh said setting her down and holding out his hand. "Your Mom said you had to get to bed after the introductions."

Ellie, refusing to take his hand, pouted and looked around. Her sisters were dancing with some warlocks from Ecuador they met earlier that day and looked like they were having fun.

"But Davina and Monique are having fun! I want to have fun too!"

"Bedtime for you Eloise." Momma Sophie said from behind her.

"But Momma Sophie! I want to stay up!

Momma Sophie simply pointed towards the stairs, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine. But you have to tuck me in and ward the door." Eloise demanded, she did not like sleeping alone in this strange house with all these strangers about, if she had to be alone in the room she wanted her Momma to spell it so no one but Momma, Monique or Davina could come in.

"Of course I'm going to tuck you in and ward the door." Momma Sophie said holding out her hand. "I will never let anyone harm you Ellie."

Eloise took her hand. "I know Momma Sophie." She said leading her Momma towards the stairs. "Goodnight Josh! Have fun! Happy New Year!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foot Notes:
> 
> *not a typo, just Kol being Kol
> 
> **One of Kol's favorite shows
> 
> ^Line modified from The Vampire Diaries, Season 4 Episode 20 "The Originals"


	3. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two: New Year
> 
> The family celebrates the new year, and fast forwards a few years (briefly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take note of the dates of each section, there will be flash-forewards and flashbacks... also edits of Adult!Erik and Adult!Ingrid are on my homepage...

"Aaron without you this family would be lost. We would be broken and miserable; we wouldn't be a family. Many of us would be dead; the ones remaining would barely care for each other as we do now. You are what held this family together. We were at a critical point when you awoke, very near to being lost to each other forever. You brought us together, you made it possible for us to love each other and others. You are the reason we are as happy as we are today."

**Rebekah Mikealson**

_**This Is Us, The Original Family** _

**Chapter Eleven: Heart To Hearts**

* * *

_**ELIJAH MIKEALSON** _

_**Ballroom of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**January 1, 2012** _

_**4:00 am** _

The party had begun to wane. Most of the guests had either gone to bed, in preparation for their journey's home in a few hours or were now preparing to leave the island. The evening had been a success.

"Elijah." Katerina said, approaching him. "Nearly everyone is gone, it is time for us to go to sleep. I have to be awake in a few hours to help magically clean this place."

"You go on ahead love. I'll just stay to see everyone who is departing off."

Katerina rolled her eyes in response. "At least no one has made an attempt on my life in hours, or else I would have to insist you accompany me."

Elijah just started at her. "I recall you not needing my help in those situations. In fact I remember you lighting your attackers on fire until they apologized."

Katerina laughed, eyes sparkling with mischief. "It has been a fun evening hasn't it?"

"Katerina, might I barrow you for a moment?" Niklaus said, approaching them, before lowering his voice to a whisper. "Hayley went to sleep over an hour ago, it is time."

Katerina's eyes sparkled more, a feat that Elijah did not know was possible. "Oh, yes. Now is the perfect time to do this, she cannot scold us if she is asleep." She said grabbing Niklaus by the arm, heading for the main entrance. "Hurry! Before Elijah ruins it!"

Niklaus winked at him and scooped Katerina up, as the vampire-sped from the room.

Elijah suddenly got a bad feeling. No good could come from this. Now that Katerina and Niklaus were not mortal enemies, they often found themselves agreeing with each other. Recently they have been making noise about the members of Hayley's werewolf clan, namely the man who insisted he was to be Hayley's husband. Naturally the wolf's insistence had made his brother murderous, and as for Katerina, she did not like anyone attempting to break up their new found family. Until now, they had only been able to complain about the wolf named Jackson, since Hayley had forbidden any harm fall on him. But now Hayley was asleep, Niklaus and Katerina were not and Jackson would be defenseless.

Elijah spotted his eldest daughter holding back a laugh not far away. "Nadia darling," He said walking over to her. "What are your mother and Niklaus up too?"

"Don't worry Papa." Nadia said with a smile. "It is simply a prank, nothing lethal."

That did little to reassure him. "We cannot go about pulling pranks on our subjects. We wanted to be royalty, we must act like it."

Nadia let out a sigh. "Mama is just going to cast a spell so it rains over Jackson, wherever he goes, for the next twelve hours. That is all." His daughter said, setting down her drink and looking around. "Papa, I've danced with all the men in our family tonight, including Erik, but I've yet to dance with you."

Elijah, giving up on stopping the plots of his wife and his brother, turned to the orchestra. They were all starting to pack up their instruments, as the ballroom was nearly empty. "Well let us rectify that oversight." He said taking her by the hand and walking towards the orchestra. "Would you mind playing one more song so I can dance with my daughter?"

They nodded and after a moment the music started.

As they began dancing Nadia gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Happy New Year Papa." She said.

He smiled widely, he would never get over the joy he felt when Nadia or Cara called him Papa. He kissed her on the forehead and said "Happy New Year Daughter."

* * *

_**REBEKAH MIKEALSON** _

_**Ballroom of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**January 1, 2012** _

_**8:00 am** _

Why was it that she was constantly in charge of setting up and cleaning up events? Granted now she had her girlfriend to assist her, but she was certain that her brothers were also capable of ordering servants about and cast a few spells. But no they chose to see off the guests that had not left in the wee hours of the morning. Rebekah only had Katerina and Caroline for help, as they had forbidden Bonnie and Hayley from lifting a finger and everyone else was either at the airstrip or the docks seeing the servants or guests off.

They were nearly done, as they had been at their task for over an hour and the servants had done their part while everyone was asleep. Rebekah and Katerina just had to say a few spells to tidy the place up and Caroline was flitting about making sure everything was in its proper place. The guest rooms had been remade; entertaining spaces and kitchen had been cleaned so their job was nearly done.

Rebekah felt cross that the blasted wolves that Sophie had brought with her decided to stay for Ingrid's birth. They refused to stay in guest rooms, instead opting to pitch tents outdoors, since most of them had spent most of their lives as wolves. Not only that but their apparent leader seamed to think that as soon as Ingrid was born, Hayley would leave the island with them.

Not if she had anything to say about that. Her sister in law could take the time to get to know her kin all she wanted, Rebekah new that was all Hayley wanted to know; where she came from. They had been able to get a bit of information out of them over the phone when Sophie un-cursed them a few weeks ago, but other than the clan name, and Hayley's true name and place they refused to talk unless they were alone with Hayley. There had been little time for that, since they arrived as they were preparing for the party, and there would be little time until weeks after Ingrid's birth if Rebekah's visions were correct.

"Our home reeks of other people." Hayley said, waddling in the ballroom. "I hate it. I hate the smell I hate that it takes me forever to get from point a to point b and I hate that my daughter seems to take after her father in personality, and refuses to grace us with her presence." Hayley then let out a whine, grabbing her stomach. "She's kicking furiously today."

Rebekah smiled secretly. "She'll be here soon enough." She reassured her sister as Katerina pulled a arm chair from the drawing room into the ballroom for Hayley to sit in. "And she may take after Nik in personality, but she will look exactly like you, and adore you."

As Hayley settled in her chair and flashed Rebekah a smile. "Can I please see your drawings? Just of the children. Caroline wont stop talking about how beautiful all of them are as adults."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes towards her girlfriend. "Caroline was supposed to keep those drawings secret."

"Was I?" Caroline said with a grin. "I don't recall." At that she sped up the stairs and came back moments later with Rebekah's sketchbook.

Rebekah simply ignored as Caroline showed Hayley and Katerina the sketches.

"Bekah has hidden the sketchbook of them all as children from me, she say a far greater surprise lie in those years, so grown up pictures for us! That's Erik, my little brother Elya, and Bonnie's twins…Bekah wont tell me their names…and here is Ingrid and my other niece and my daughter." Caroline said excitedly.

"Cara…" Katerina said. "How…?"

"I don't know!" She giggled. "Even Bekah hasn't seen how we have her!"

"I'm to be a grandmother to two beautiful girls!" Katerina said excitedly, "This is most excellent news. I've seen Elya before but not these girls. And Hayley, my niece looks the spiting image of you."

Hayley smiled. "But that facial expression is Klaus! The 'I much rather be killing something than standing here and I refuse to smile' look."

Then Hayley let out another whine. Rebekah smiled to herself, if they weren't going to catch on, she would have to tell them.

"Hayley, love, those pains in your belly…you should really start timing those…"

"Why? It's not like I'm in labor… she's just active."

Caroline let out a squeal as Hayley's water broke all over the ballroom floor. "I beg to differ! And we just finished cleaning that!"

* * *

_**NIKLAUS MIKEALSON** _

_**Playroom** _

_**West Wing Of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**January 2, 2020** _

Niklaus walked into the playroom where his daughter, and his nephews played as everyone began the preparations for her birthday. His little princess was eight years old today. He observed as she bossed the four young lads around loudly, stating it was her birthday and they had to listen to her.

"How is that any different than every other day of the year?" Erik muttered from his place near the portable crib as he adjusted the pacifier for Niklaus' four-month-old niece. "You're as bossy and loud as you have been since the day you were born."

At this his little princess shifted into a tiny black wolf (a miniature version of his own wolf form) and lunged for her elder cousin's throat. In retaliation, Erik let his vampire face show and lunged for her. "Ingrid. Erik. Stop."

His three other nephews widened their eyes at his raised voice, and started laughing and pointing at Ingrid and Erik for being in trouble, before returning to their video game. His niece let out a cry at the fighting and his raised voice. Niklaus went over to the crib and picked her up, rocking the infant until she settled down as she glared at Erik and Ingrid.

Nadia, seemingly out of breath, rushed towards him and her daughter. "Klaus? What happened?" She said holding out her hands.

He handed the infant to her mother and directed her attention toward Ingrid and Erik. "Again?", was Nadia's response.

"Yes. Again."

Nadia shifted the baby into one arm and grabbed Erik's hand. "Well then let's go find your mother or father."

Erik, resigned to his fate, walked away with her but not before sticking his tongue out at Ingrid. His daughter's sense of justice would not let that stand, and she was still in wolf form so she made her way after him.

His mate blocked her exit. "You better be running to your bedroom young lady." Hayley said with her eyebrow raised.

His daughter let out a huff and slowly made her way in the opposite direction that Erik and Nadia took, towards her bedroom. Hayley followed.

After being assured by Elya that the three remaining boys they could manage good behavior until lunchtime 'because Auntie Care can be scary', Niklaus followed after his mate and child.

When he arrived at Ingrid's room, the child was bouncing on her bed chanting  _'It's my birthday, so I can't be in trouble for Erik being a poo-head'_. His mate looked like she was trying, and failing at keeping the smile from her face.

"Fine you are not in trouble today!" She said, throwing the change of clothes toward the nude child. "Put on the clothes now! And I make no promises about tomorrow!"

Ingrid flashed them both the Mikaelson smirk, stopped chanting, and grabbed the clothes right out of the air before speeding to her bathroom.

"She's impossible." Hayley muttered. "I blame you."

Niklaus embraced his mate and kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome little wolf."

"Gross!" Ingrid said emerging from the bathroom fully dressed. "Daddy! Mummy! You promised you would do gross adult stuff in your room only for the rest of forever."

"I never made that promise." Niklaus said, before turning to Hayley. "Did you love?"

"I certainly did not." Hayley said with a smile. "Your daughter is just a little liar."

Ingrid giggled. "Fibbing is fun!"

He and Hayley shared a look at that remark. Niklaus had a sinking suspicion that his daughter's love of telling lies would only blossom as she got older, and give himself and his mate more cause to worry about her.

Could they not just freeze her at this age forever? Why did children have to grow up so quickly? She was an immortal child! Shouldn't that make her grow slower? He had to speak with the witches of the family, the children were growing up to quickly. It seemed like just yesterday when he held his daughter for the first time, then he blinked and suddenly she an eight year old who was constantly picking fights, thought fibbing was fun and enjoyed her wolf form more than her human one.

"Daddy! Tell me again about when I was born!" She ordered from the tiny throne in the corner of her room. He had it made for her last birthday; it was a miniature version of the ones he and Hayley sat on while they held court and his little princess adored it. "Come! Sit!" She told them point to her bed.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Hayley suggested. "We haven't had a good family cuddle in a long time."

Ingrid nodded and within minutes he held his little girl and mate in his arms. It would have been a peaceful and serene moment if not for the rapid-fire questions coming from his daughter.

"How many presents did I get? How excited were you to see me? What was the first thing you both said to me? Who was all there? Uncle Aaron? Uncle Eli? Uncle Finn? Uncle Kol? Uncle Henrik? Auntie Bekah? Auntie Sage? Auntie Kat? Auntie Bonnie? Auntie Nadia? Auntie Care? I know Erik was there, and the other cousins weren't yet, how jealous was Erik? Who else was there?"

Every year he and Hayley told Ingrid the story of her birth, and every year since she could form complete sentences Ingrid would ramble off questions she knew they answers to, insisting she 'needed to help them remember the story'.

"Little-one, if you quiet down your father would be able to start the story." Hayley said tickling Ingrid sides.

"Mummy! I'm just trying to help Daddy remember!" She laughed

"Like we would ever forget that day princess." Niklaus said giving Ingrid a kiss on the cheek. "It was one of the happiest days of our lives. So how should I begin?"

"With 'Once Upon a Time' Daddy!"

"Silly me. I forgot." Niklaus said with a smile

"Told you he'd forget Mummy!"

"I remember now little princess. Once upon a time…"


	4. New Mikaelsons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three: New Mikaelsons
> 
> Ingrid Hope Mikaelson is born and a ghost haunts her birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in (and my OCs).

_"Aaron without you this family would be lost. We would be broken and miserable; we wouldn't be a family. Many of us would be dead; the ones remaining would barely care for each other as we do now. You are what held this family together. We were at a critical point when you awoke, very near to being lost to each other forever. You brought us together, you made it possible for us to love each other and others. You are the reason we are as happy as we are today."_

**Rebekah Mikealson**

_**This Is Us, The Original Family** _

**Chapter Eleven: Heart To Hearts**

* * *

_**NIKLAUS MIKEALSON** _

_**Hayley and Niklaus' Suite** _

_**West Wing Of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**January 2, 2012** _

_**12:01 am** _

"I WANT TO PUSH NOW!" Hayley screamed as she crushed his hand in hers, breaking all the bones for the third time since this process began.

"I'm sorry Hayley, it's not time yet." Rebekah said from her place at the foot of the bed between his mates open legs.

It was just the three of them in the room for now, but Niklaus could hear the rest of the family just outside the room pacing and talking excitedly. Rebekah was chosen by Hayley and himself to be the midwife. Niklaus had absolute faith in his baby sister's expertise in this area; she had been training to deliver children as a human and had helped humans through birth for the last thousand years, not to mention her role in bringing Erik into the world. So if Bekah said that it wasn't time to push yet, it wasn't time to push.

"FUCK YOU BEKAH! GET THE BABY OUT OF ME NOW! THE PAIN…" Hayley said at the top of her lungs before becoming suddenly silent again as she began to cry. "Nik…the pain…"

Niklaus had never seen his mate brought to tears, so the sight alarmed him immensely. "It will be over soon little wolf. I promise."

"We are never having sex again Klaus. Ever." Hayley proclaimed through her tears.

"Whatever you say love." He said before she began screaming again. "Bekah, are you sure? The contractions are getting closer together. If she can't push… isn't there something magical you can do?" He asked his sister in desperation, seeing his mate like this was tearing him up inside.

"Someone will magically intervene Nik, but it can't be me. Give it another moment." She told him with a knowing smirk.

Ever since she developed The Sight, his sister had gotten awfully annoying. "Well if you aren't going to help my mate then who is?" He said with a growl, his fangs showing. He wasn't above getting into a confrontation with Rebekah, even when Hayley was giving birth.

Hayley's screams ceased as soon as the words came from his mouth, so Niklaus retracted his fangs and turned his attention to his mate. "It stopped. What happened?"

"Ingrid is a witch as well, you idiots. She has enough awareness now to know Mummy is exhausted and in pain, and Mummy cannot push her out if she is in pain…so the little witch took the pain away." Rebekah laughed. "Your very own epidural."

Hayley laughed. "A witch, and a wolf? Well, we knew she was going to be a handful…"

Rebekah snorted and whispered. "You have no idea how much of a handful this one will be."

Niklaus looked at his mate who suddenly had a look of terror on her face. "That wasn't necessary Rebekah, keep your little nuggets of the future to yourself until after my daughter's birth." She sneered. "And I'm pushing now… I have to push…"

"No…actually yes, you are correct, its time to push. Your daughter has taken the liberty of speeding up the process… you are fully dilated now and I can see the head." Rebekah said, before rolling up her sleeves. "Okay Hayley, on three."

His little wolf was the concentrated on the task at hand, and put all her remaining energy behind the pushes. It took four pushes before the most beautiful being in existence was finally born.

Ingrid Hope Mikaelson entered the world in a rush of blood, her limbs flailing and her little lungs emitting the loudest cries Niklaus had ever heard in his life. Rebekah made quick work of magically cleaning up Hayley and his daughter, before wrapping his little princess in a blanket.

"Oh, Ingrid. You can quiet now. Everyone of importance had been informed of your arrival." Rebekah whispered to the tiny little life in her arms as she walked towards Niklaus.

His little princess immediately ceased crying, and Rebekah smiled, looking up at him. "So Nik, do you want to meet your daughter?"

In all honesty, it took every once of willpower he had not to snatch the baby from his sister in the minute that had passed since her birth, so when Bekah asked the question all Niklaus could do was glare. "Don't be an idiot little sister, hand me my daughter before I get upset."

Rebekah handed him the child and proceeded to help Hayley get into a seated position in the bed, before exiting the room. "I'll hold them off for an hour or so, you three have some family cuddle time."

Niklaus had barely heard her; as he had been bewitched by the child in his arms. "Hello Ingrid. I'm your Father." He told the child with a grin.

His daughter let out a little coo, and he watched as tiny little fangs, and yellow werewolf eyes made their appearance on his child's face.

"Stop hogging her Nik!" Hayley huffed. "I want to see her!"

He sat in the bed and handed his daughter to his mate, unable to take his eyes off the little girl.

"Hello you little devil." Hayley said with a laugh. "I'm your Mom, they one you've been kicking these past few months."

At this Ingrid's legs began kicking from inside her blanket. Niklaus and Hayley laughed in response. Ingrid was less than ten minutes old and was already sassing them. He didn't know if he should be proud of her or terrified about what that meant as she got older.

"We love you very much Ingrid." Niklaus whispered as he gathered his family in his arms. His daughter and his little wolf were both drifting off to sleep and he did not have the heart to move them. "I shall not let a single day pass without letting you know this fact my little princess."

* * *

_**BONNIE BENNETT MIKEALSON** _

_**Hayley and Niklaus' Suite** _

_**West Wing Of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**January 2, 2012** _

_**6:00 am** _

After hours of waiting, Klaus finally allowed the family in to meet Ingrid at four that morning. The entire Mikaelson family (sans the sleeping Erik) had crowded around the bed, and coo-ed over the small child and her mother.

Bonnie was absolutely elated when she met her niece and saw that Hayley had recovered from the birth quickly. Hayley's screams during labor made Bonnie terrified of giving birth to the twins inside her, but seeing the joy on her sister-in-law's face and knowing that Ingrid's magic had helped her mother gave Bonnie comfort.

Her and Kol's sons would significantly more powerful as witches than Ingrid was, strictly because of their bloodline. Surely they would be willing to help her through their birth? Then Bonnie thought of all the time her two little devils spent fighting each other while in her wound and she paused.

"Bonnie-Love? What's wrong?" Kol asked. "Is it the fact that Ingrid takes after me and has heartbreakingly good looks? Do you doubt her parentage?" He said in a teasing tone, meant to anger his brother.

Niklaus growled at Kol and let his hybrid face show.

"Shut up Kol. My daughter takes after me." Hayley laughed just as Ingrid shifted into a little black wolf pup and let out an adorable growl. "Or perhaps she's the perfect mix of Nik and I…Look Klaus! She's mimicking her Daddy!"

"Ingrid love." Klaus coo-ed with a smile, his face returning to human, as he sat next to Hayley and Ingrid, "Daddy asked you not to shift into your wolf form just yet. Give yourself a bit of time in your human form."

Immediately the wolf pup shifted back into a little girl. "Dear lord," Sage muttered. "She is Daddy's Little Girl."

Klaus beamed up at the family surrounded the bed. "That she is."

"My poor nephews… all four of them bossed about by a female Nik." Rebekah lamented from behind Bonnie.

This got the rest of the family chattering away. Ingrid and Hayley were not distressed by the attention. In fact, Ingrid seemed to love being the center of attention and began to cry when the conversation veered from her.

So when Bonnie pulled Rebekah away from the scene, no one aside from Kol noticed and listened in. Her husband knew the fears that hearing Hayley give birth brought, the man was a telepath, but he had not brought the subject up because he knew the only one who could calm Bonnie's fears was his twin.

"Bekah…about my boys…" Bonnie began before she was cut off.

"You are worried about giving birth to immortal vampire-witches? That it would hurt much more than giving birth to an immortal wolf-witch?" Bekah asked.

Bonnie nodded.

Bekah smiled. "You really shouldn't worry Bonnie. Between Kol and those two boys in your belly, you shall not suffer much."

Bonnie let out a relived sigh. She should have known her boys would not leave her to suffer if they could help. "Now… Kol and I were having trouble with names…you wouldn't by chance want to give us a hint would you?"

Caroline laughed, walking over to them. "Nice try Bon-Bon. Bekah will not break on that one. She is very particular about the future."

"It's such a lovely future  _sweetling_." Bekah said turning to Care, "Why would I risk altering it?"

Bonnie grinned and walked back over to where her husband was, "are you okay now love?" He asked.

"I'm perfect." She smiled. As Ingrid began to fuss, probably sensing that the majority of the conversation was not about her, despite Finn, Sage, Aaron and her parents hovering over her and cuddling her.

"Mama? Mama?" Nadia said from the foot of the bed. Kat was standing next to her, glaring at the corner of the room, not noticing anything around her.

"Who are you? Stay away from my family!" Kat yelled to the corner.

"Mama, there is no one there." Caroline said joining her sister.

"Everyone stay where you are!" Bonnie commanded, wiggling out of her husbands hold and walking over to her friend. "No one else move. There is a spirit here."

"Friendly or Unfriendly?" Aaron asked, after muttering a protection spell over Hayley and the baby.

"Kat is the Traveller. They deal in sprit magic, let her figure this out." Bonnie told her friend and brother-in-law. "Elijah Mikaelson  _don't you dare move another inch towards Kat_!"

Elijah glared at her as her spell took affect and he was immobilized. "My wife and daughters are close to a spirit, and if that spirit turns unfriendly they will be in danger…"

The corner Kat was glaring at was farthest from the door, and Bonnie assessed the situation. "I need everyone besides myself, Kol, Bekah and Aaron to leave this room now. Do not approach that corner."

Klaus didn't need to be told twice, he scooped up his mate and child and vacated the room before she finished talking. Sage and Finn dragged Elijah along with them as they left and Caroline and Nadia slowly followed. Bonnie sighed in relief now that the non-witches were out of the room.

"Aaron, have we heard anything new from Silas since he destroyed the Other Side?" she asked

"No. He destroyed the other side months ago after he was reunited with Amara. They are living a human life now." He said.

"And those spirits that were trapped on the Other Side?" She asked.

"They all went to the afterlife." Kol said, "You know this love."

"She's asking because she senses the spirit too, don't you Bon?" Bekah said.

"Yes. Bekah, is it possible now that all spirits have moved on to the afterlife for a non-supernatural spirit to cross over to the land of the living?" Bonnie asked.

"In theory, yes. But only if they had unfinished business with someone still living or were someone livings unfinished business." Bekah said with a grin. "They would need that sort of tether to guide them back if they weren't a supernatural being while alive."

"You little…Seer." Kol sneered at his twin. "You know exactly what is going on."

"I actually didn't expect this to happen for a few years." Rebekah said. "My first visions of them don't start until Ingrid is two. I didn't see this coming at all."

"Then it might not be who you think it is sister, as Katerina seems to be addressing only one spirit." Aaron said, "So let us proceed with caution."

Just then Kat started talking again. "I know the story idiot! I just don't believe you are who you say you are, so no you cannot have a look at my niece!" She yelled before pausing. "Don't you dare speak my sisters name you impostor! I don't know where you get off pretending to be  _him_  but you don't get to bring her into your sick game as well!"

"Katerina, please calm down." Aaron said. "What is this spirit saying?"

Kat ignored him and walked toward the corner. "I will make you visible now, and then they will confirm that you are a pretender. I will not have my family destroyed by an impostor."

" _Show them the spirit I see for a moment in time."_ She muttered and stepped back.

A young boy of fourteen, pale, with shoulder length black hair appeared in the corner briefly before disappearing again. Kol and Aaron let out a gasp and began to tear up, and Bekah let out a squeal of joy.

"You came sooner than I expected!" Rebekah said to the seemingly vacant corner, her own eyes filling with tears. "I would have prepared them! Started the spell to make you and Natalia visible or human! Why isn't she with you? Oh, I'm so happy to see you again!"

Katerina paled and looked to Rebekah. "That's him? He's not lying? What he says is true?"

The three Mikaelson siblings in the room nodded

" _I give you a voice…_ " Kat said to the corner as the boy appeared again, this time looking more see-through than solid.

Bonnie was utterly confused. "Who are you?"

"Hello everyone." The boy said stepping forward and addressing Bonnie directly, as Rebekah, Kol and Aaron seemed unable to move at hearing the boy's voice. "I am Henrik. Can I meet my niece and nephew now?"

Bonnie would later blame the fact that she is pregnant for fainting as soon as she heard those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope you don't hate the ending too much. I've wanted to do this for a while now, and have been hinting at it since chapter 6ish of "This Is Us…" Perhaps my biggest hint was in chapter 2: New Year when Ingrid talked about "Uncle Henrik," in regards to the day she was born. It felt wrong to have the siblings together without their youngest sibling, and I've been searching for a way to bring him back /give the siblings closure/ ease Aaron's guilt of not saving his littlest brothers life…so here it is.
> 
> For more on this story check out hailhaleswriting dot tumblr dot com or allhailhales dot webs dot com / the-original-family.


	5. The Western Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four: The Western Woods
> 
> Hayley goes for a run and has a disagreement with a member of her birth-pack. Niklaus and Katerina take offense...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in (and my OCs).

_"Aaron without you this family would be lost. We would be broken and miserable; we wouldn't be a family. Many of us would be dead; the ones remaining would barely care for each other as we do now. You are what held this family together. We were at a critical point when you awoke, very near to being lost to each other forever. You brought us together, you made it possible for us to love each other and others. You are the reason we are as happy as we are today."_

**Rebekah Mikealson**

**_This Is Us, The Original Family_ **

**Chapter Eleven: Heart To Hearts**

* * *

**_HAYLEY MIKAELSON_ **

**_Western Woods_ **

**_Mikaelson Island_ **

**_South Pacific Ocean_ **

**_January 2, 2012_ **

**_11:00 am_ **

Her child had been asleep for hours and was tucked safely in her nursery watched over by her Father, Uncles, Aunt and the Spirit of her Uncle Henrik as they spoke about Henrik's re-appearance.

Hayley was sure her brain would explode with this information. Spirits could cross into their realm now, if they had unfinished business or were someone else's unfinished business. Henrik Mikaelson was some serious unfinished business for his siblings. Now, as if she wasn't worried about the family's living enemies coming after her child, she needed to worried about the dead as well? She certainly hoped not.

Kat was currently working on a spell that would permanently keep Henrik with them and allow him to be solid when he wanted to. Everyone else was gossiping about Henrik's mention of a relationship with Kat's baby sister, and what his arrival meant for the family. Hayley stayed silent through the ordeal.

She couldn't help but be pissed at Henrik for stealing this day from her daughter. This was Ingrid's birthday, all attention should be on her little girl and herself, and maybe Nik…he had helped make the amazing creature that was Ingrid Hope Mikaelson. Perhaps she was being a bitch about this, and maybe it was the residual pregnancy hormones talking, but she had just given birth to a person, was it wrong to assume that her and her child be doted upon for a day or so? She was an Immortal so she bounced back from the birth pretty quickly, she didn't have to lay about the house and be doted on, but she  _wanted_ to be. Was that so much to ask? No, but the talk of Henrik's arrival had driven her up a wall and she decided she needed to take a run around the island.

She was back to her pre-baby body already, and was pleased with that. She didn't exhaust easily now that she wasn't an Ingrid-incubator. Now, that Ingrid was out though, Hayley needed to start the real mothering and that terrified her. What if she messed her daughter up beyond repair? Her daughter was hours old and where was her mother? Running around the Island upset about the appearance of another person to dote upon her child. That was a great first act of motherhood.  _Not_.

She felt a presence running behind her, it wasn't Nik, nor was it any of her family. They knew better than to approach her when she was in a mood. So she stopped.

"Jackson?"

"Hey Andrea. Did the pup come out okay?" the man asked pointing to her now flat stomach.

Something about the guy set her on edge, ever since they met and he declared that they were betrothed. She already had a mate, a mate she chose for herself, she didn't want him but he seemed to think that their mating was still an option. When he saw that she was pregnant he seemed repulsed but then had insisted that they would leave for New Orleans once the baby was born.

The only reason Hayley put up with him was because of the Crescent Clan…they were all she had left that connected her with her birth family. The only trouble was they seemed reluctant to share information with people outside of the pack. She supposed she couldn't blame them, they had spent the majority of the past two decades cursed. She could wait until they adjusted to the new world order, and got used to inter-species cooperation.

"My name is Hayley. And yes, my child was born healthy. She's resting at the moment." She told him, briskly. He may be the alpha of the Crescent Wolves but she was a Queen now, she didn't have to deal with his smug smile or his lingering gaze.

"Sorry. Hayley." He corrected. "So I was wondering, since the hybrid spawn is born now, when you wanted to pack up the rest of the wolves and leave? A day? Two?"

Hayley grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him in the air with ease. He dare refer to her daughter so disrespectfully? He dare assume she was leaving her family for him? "Watch your tongue." She growled as he gasped for air. "I'm staying here with my family, and you are taking your wolves and leaving. You have outstayed your welcome. I will come visit the clan once you realize what a mistake you made referring to my child in that tone and thinking that I would break my mate bond for you."

 _Little Wolf, if you wouldn't mind leaving your prey. Our daughter is awake and in need of feeding._ Nik's voice came through her mind.  _Katerina and I would enjoy ensuring him and the rest leave the island in a timely manner._

 _I'm on my way._ She responded, throwing Jackson fifty yards, and she running as fast as she could to her home and her child.

Ingrid's wails echoed through the West Wing of their home. Many of her family had taken refuge in the formal areas of the main building and were holding their ears. Once she made it to her daughter's nursery, she took off her blouse, not caring that her mate and his siblings were trying to calm her daughter now.

"Ingrid, please be quiet. Mommy is here to feed you." She said approaching the crib.

"She wouldn't take blood." Rebekah informed, as she cleared her brothers from the room. "She might need blood when she gets older but I think she mostly wolf and witch, there is very little vamp in her."

"Well, we knew there was a reason I was producing milk." She said softly as she picked up her beautiful baby girl and began to feed her. "There, that's better." She cooed as her daughter's cries silenced as she drank.

Nik kissed Hayley on the top of her head. "You are a natural love." He said, heading for the door. "Katerina and I will take out the trash." He told her with a mischievous grin.

"Niklaus, don't harm them they are still my people even though their alpha is an ass." Hayley told him.

"I wouldn't dream of harming your people little wolf. But that Jackson needs to be shown that even alphas need to respect their Kings and Queens. Katerina's spell wasn't enough to get the point across."

"What spell?"

Nik looked guilty for a moment before speeding away.

"Ingrid, dear. I want to tell you a secret about our family." Hayley said, adjusting the baby and seating herself in the rocking chair. "Most of us are very old, and very imbalanced, but we all love fiercely. We might have enemies, and they might try to harm you one day, but know that as long as there is breath in us we will all fight to keep you safe. You and your cousin Erik are the most loved and protected children on the planet."

* * *

**_KATERINA PETROVA MIKAELSON_ **

**_Western Woods_ **

**_Mikaelson Island_ **

**_South Pacific Ocean_ **

**_January 2, 2012_ **

**_12:00 pm_ **

Their island was quite large. The eastern side of the island was the part that had all the buildings on it. The western half was all plant life and shoreline. The wolves had decided to camp in the wooded area at the center of the island that was specifically designed to look like the forests of the northern hemisphere. It was the only place on the island that had plant life that wasn't indigenous to this part of the world. Klaus had been planning on building a family home here years before he started building the castle with Aaron, so he had started by making the center of the island look like the forests his family grew up near. It had taken centuries for the Western Woods of Mikaelson Island to look like the genuine article. But it was worth it to Katerina. These woods reminded her of home, and Klaus did an amazing job. Not that she would ever tell him that.

Since she no longer had vampire speed she was riding to deal with the wolfy riff-raff on her brother-in-laws back. She was enjoying it. Today was shaping up to be a fantastic day. Her niece was born, Henrik's spirit appeared, there was news of Natalia in the afterlife, and she was going to get to finally expel the wolves from her home. It was a great day to be Katerina Mikaelson.

Klaus stopped running abruptly and sniffed the air. "Blood."

Katerina deflated a bit. "You don't think Jackson's pack turned on him before we could get our hands on him?"

"That would be most unfortunate if it were true." He said setting her down so she could walk the rest of the way.

"Klaus you are buying me new shoes if I ruin these." She sighed stepping forward, before he stopped again and pulled her back.

She turned to him and noticed he was listening to a conversation. She hated not having vampire senses anymore. It meant she was the second to know everything. Yes, it came in handy when her daughters forgot to have their partners put up a silencing spell at night, but times like these she wished she could hear.

Oh, how could she forget? She was no ordinary witch now, she Traveller Witch. She could hear if she wanted too

 _Listen._ She said in the old tongue.

" _Who are you?"_ Jackson was yelling. _"How did you appear out of nowhere?"_

 _"Leif, perhaps beating this man to a pulp is not the best plan? You know how Uncle Aaron gets when we muck with the past. This was to be Aunt Kat and Uncle Nik's job."_ An unfamiliar voice said.  _"and the sleeping spell I put on his wolves will only work for another five minutes."_

 _"Brother mine, you are sounding like mother. How could a little torture to correct his behavior be anything but beneficial? Uncle Nik and Aunt Kat let this man off easy in our time."_ A similar voice said. _"You see Jackson, my brother and I take after our mother's side of the family in looks, but our father's side of the family in temperament. We do not react well to tales of disrespect of our family. I would not trifle with us. But you have, now you must pay."_ He said and she heard more pain come from Jackson.

 _"He must pay, but this is not the time he hit Ingrid, that's not for a few years from now. This is Ingrid's date of birth, the day he simply disrespects Aunt Hayley and calls Ingrid a Hybrid Spawn. He hasn't warranted this yet, we landed in the wrong time."_ The first voice sighed.

" _Alec, if we correct his insolent behavior now, we can save our dear cousin from having a traumatic childhood memory of this man striking her and attempting a kidnapping her mother. Ingrid has done much for us, can we not give her this one thing?"_

The talking stopped and Jackson's moans of pain grew louder.

Katerina looked up to Klaus and gestured that he'd pick her up so they could interrupt the torture that was theirs. They were both very confused about this situation, and she knew that the only way to resolve it was to confront the two men torturing Jackson.

Once he picked her up, they quickly arrived at the campsite and found unconscious wolves lying about and Jackson in the center being hit repeatedly by two smiling, identical young men. Katerina had seen these young men before, in Rebekah's sketches of her future nieces and nephews.

"Do not tell me you preformed a time travel spell to take away a nice round of torture and bonding from Nik and I?" She said indignantly to her nephews.

"Katerina, you know these boys?" Nik asked while glaring. "From what I heard of their conversation they are nephews of ours? I am having trouble seeing it." At this both young men turned around and gave a smirk, their eyes lighting up in a very Kol-like manner. "Never mind. The resemblance is uncanny."

"I've seen pictures of them, from Bekah's sketches." She told him, "Bonnie tells me that their facial features can be seen throughout the Bennett line. So much for those strong Mikaelson genes." She said before turning to the boys, "Now, back to my original question. The one regarding a time travel spell and taking torture from me?"

The boys looked down at Jackson, who's moaning and groaning was getting annoying.  _Sleep._ She ordered him before raising her eyebrows at the boys.

"Bloody hell Aunt Kat, if we knew you'd get so offended we wouldn't have come." One of them said.

"Leif… do shut up." His twin said. "Sorry Aunt Kat, Uncle Nik. If it helps, we will probably get our asses handed to us once we get home. Mum hates it when we mess with time."

"What was this business about hitting my daughter and kidnapping my mate?" Klaus growled at the boys.

"We fixed it." Leif insisted, beaming with pride. "He should have learned his lesson this time."

"Did you not think that since he received a more severe beating, that it would only strengthen his resolve to kidnap Hayley?" Klaus growled out, "You fools went and made it worse."

The twins jumped back, probably not used to being on Klaus' bad side. "We thought we were helping." Leif said, "Tell him Alec."

Klaus growled again. "Klaus, before you say something else you will regret later, please leave. Go for a run and come back for me in a half hour. I'll see these two off and make sure the wolves leave." Katerina said.

Klaus glared at her but took her suggestion and left.

"How old are you boys right now?" She asked walking over to them.

"Sixteen." They said in unison.

"Do you not think that messing with time is irresponsible to do, especially so young? I don't care how powerful you are, time is not something to be trifled with. I know you've been taught this. You mother taught me when I was a novice, she would not have simply forgotten mentioning it to you."

"She did tell us." Alec said, "We just thought she was being… a mum. We can do all these cool things but we aren't allowed to without her or Dad supervising? It seems unfair."

"It does, but you are still in training boys. Your Mum and Dad are only looking out for you." Kat said, leaning up and kissing their cheeks before lightly slapping them on the chest. "Now, do you have enough magic to get home?"

"Yes, Aunt Kat." They muttered.

"Then go. I'll see you on the other side, come find me when you get back, I'll try to calm your parents' wrath." She said with a smile.

The twins beamed at this. "You are the coolest!" Leif said as he and his brother opened the time portal.

"Yeah, I don't care what Isaac says, you are the best." Alec said, as he and his brother laughed and jumped into the time portal.

Katerina became absorbed in the task of sending the newly awakened wolves on their way to the airstrip for a flight back to New Orleans; she did not have time to think on Alec's departing comment until Klaus was giving her a lift back to the castle.

_Who is Isaac?_

* * *

**_KATERINA PETROVA MIKAELSON_ **

**_Family Room_ **

**_West Wing Of Mikaelson Castle_ **

**_Mikaelson Island_ **

**_South Pacific Ocean_ **

**_August 2028_ **

The Twins came rushing into the room screaming for her help. "Aunt Kat, you promised you'd ask mum and dad to go easy on us." They said in unison, hiding behind her chair.

Elijah looked up from their eldest granddaughter's homework and quirked his brow at her. Sonia did her best imitation of her grandfather causing the three year old in Katerina's lap to laugh. Her youngest granddaughter had begun to notice all the similarities in expressions the family members shared, and it amused her to no end.

"Grandmama, you should not keep them from punishment. They went back in time again. Even I know that's naughty." Sonia said, ignoring her mathematics for the moment.

"Sh, Sonny. Not all of us were born know-it-alls." Leif quipped, as he and Alec attempted to make themselves smaller.

So they had finally gone back in time and beat up Jackson…and were now seeking her support when facing Bonnie and Kol. "Sonia, did they change our timeline in anyway?"

Sonia huffed. "No! Everything is the same. The time stream appears unaltered. But they could have done harm!"

"But we didn't." Alec whispered. "Now, shut it you mini time lord, my brother and I are in hiding."

Sonia's expression was reminiscent of Aaron; she was fuming at the blatant misuse of magic. It seemed the toddler in her lap had noticed as well because she was giggling away. Katerina bounced the happy toddler and looked to her fuming granddaughter. "Well, the time stream was unaltered, so they shouldn't be punished too harshly. But you are correct Sonia, what they did was very irresponsible."

Sonia nodded and went back to her homework, satisfied that justice would be served. Leif and Alec were not happy about her assessment. "Aunt Kat you promised! You were the cool Aunt."

"I said I'd help calm your parents' wrath, not that you'd escape punishment. Now tell me boys…Isaac. Does he really say nasty things about me or was that one of your nasty little tricks, making me stew for sixteen years?"

The boys were silent. But, the toddler in her lap was not. "He says you're boring. But Mama's are supposed to be boring."

Leif, Alec and Sonia all glared at the smiling blonde, who had just betrayed the cousin-bond. "Thank you for telling me Lynnie." She said, passing the child off to Elijah.

"Come boys, let us find your mother and father." She said, standing up and leaving the room, followed by her nephews. When she exited the room, she saw her fourteen-year-old son was running down the hall with Ingrid's diary in his hands.

"Leif, Alec!" He said. "Ingrid likes this boy, he's in Erik's grade. Let's prank him on Monday…Oh Hi Mama! Why do you look so angry?"

"Elya Isaac Petrova Mikealson, why would you ever call your mother boring?"


	6. Tally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five: Tally
> 
> Henrik tells the tale of how he spent the last thousand years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in (and my OCs).

_"Aaron without you this family would be lost. We would be broken and miserable; we wouldn't be a family. Many of us would be dead; the ones remaining would barely care for each other as we do now. You are what held this family together. We were at a critical point when you awoke, very near to being lost to each other forever. You brought us together, you made it possible for us to love each other and others. You are the reason we are as happy as we are today."_

**Rebekah Mikealson**

_**This Is Us, The Original Family** _

**Chapter Eleven: Heart To Hearts**

* * *

_**BONNNIE BENNETT MIKEALSON** _

_**Bonnie and Kol's Suite** _

_**West Wing Of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**January 22, 2012** _

Well the first few weeks of the New Year had been exciting. Her niece was born, her previously deceased brother-in law was back, the timeline had survived a visit from her sons of the future and they finally started governing the supernatural world. Things had finally settled down, and Bonnie thanked the ancestors for that, as she was in desperate need of a break. Her sons drained all the spare energy from her.

She loved them already but was certainly not looking forward to them becoming time-traveling menaces like Kat had reported. Kol looked almost proud when Kat and Klaus told the tale of running into her boys in the woods, but Bonnie was nervous. Her boys were very powerful if they could time travel at will, she didn't know how she and Kol could be a parent to two beings so powerful.

At least they had names now. Leif and Alec. She wanted names that were strong, like all the Mikaelson siblings had, and had been agonizing over it for months, now that she heard the names everything clicked. Leif and Alec…her sons. It was right. She supposed she would have to go easy on them in terms of punishment when they returned from their time-traveling in sixteen years… it was their rule breaking that led to them being named properly after all.

Now, if only she had the energy to walk around looking for Kol to tell him the good news. But she was so very tired. Leif and Alec were fighting again in her belly and kicking her when they missed each other. Kol would just have to come to her if he wanted to hear the news.

* * *

_**HENRIK MIKEALSON** _

_**Henrik's Suite** _

_**West Wing Of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**January 22, 2012** _

Being back in the Land of the Living after a thousand years was certainly an adjustment, but getting to know his siblings again, and meeting his sisters in law was well worth it. This secluded island that Nik had designed was idyllic; it had all the advanced technology that Henrik had seen develop, but also the comforts of the simpler life, back when he and his siblings were human.

Nik had even saved a suite for him. When Henrik asked Nik if Bekah had told him of his coming, Nik simply looked at his shoes in embarrassment. " _No brother. I did not know of your return I just…I always made a room for you when I built family homes. I've missed you."_

He and Nik got rather emotional after that, Nik because of sentiment and Henrik because of all that he had seen whist checking in on his siblings every few decades he had never seen just how much guilt his big brother held regarding his death. It had taken hours to get Nik to understand that Henrik had been the one who insisted that they watch the wolves change that night, and Nik had only followed to protect him. It wasn't his fault. Henrik knew that his siblings would always feel guilty over his demise but he was here now, there was no need.

Death had not been that bad. Time passed quickly and he could do what he wanted. He was left alone for the most part, because one needed only to look down and see the death that his family's immortality was causing. But after five hundred years, he gained one friend. She had been killed on Nik's orders, but did not blame Henrik for her death like other souls did.

" _You cannot fight what has been written Henrik."_  Natalia Petrova had said the day they met, " _My sister, your family, all creatures, supernatural and human alike have roles to play. Our families are destined for greatness, and our deaths needed to happen for them to achieve greatness."_

Natalia had died at fifteen (just a year older than him in looks) and was so much wiser than he had ever hoped. Her parents' were a dying breed of witch, and she often eavesdropped on their conversations and read their books behind their backs. She was not gifted but she knew many things about witches, more than he did, and his mother had been a powerful witch. She had been the one to explain why he couldn't find Mother in the afterlife ("your mother was a witch, supernaturals have a cursed afterlife called The Other Side") and why he had seen so many people, including her sister, that looked like Tatia, a woman that Nik and Eli used to fancy ("Katerina and all the others that look like her are doppelgangers…they are a type of supernatural as well."), he even gave him hope that he would see his Mother, Father and siblings again ("…anything is possible Henrik.").

The day The Other Side crumbled, Henrik and Nataila parted for the first time in centuries to search for their families. He had witnessed Mother and Father go to terrible lengths to end his siblings lives but surely now that they could find peace they would give that up? He had been wrong. Mother and Father were leading a group of his sibling's enemies, attempting to find a way to The Land of the Living. They barely had time to do anything more than give Henrik a passing greeting.

Henrik had been to sickened at the sight, and left their group in search of his only friend. Nataila had found her witch and human family, and had introduced him to her parents as her " _heart's mate"_. The Petrov family welcomed him with open arms and was happy to let him share in the afterlife with them.

Koysta, Natalia's father had seen his heart was heavy with what he had witnessed and pulled him aside after a few days of him living with the Petrov clan. Henrik trusted the man, who like his daughter, held no ill will toward him for his brothers actions, and told him of his parents plots.

" _You must protect them. Our families have much good to do now that they are one."_  Mr. Petrov told him, " _Once you are there you can warn Katerina about vengeful spirits and she and the other witches can block their enemies from haunting the Earth._ "

" _How?_ " he asked.

" _Henrik, your family is happy on Earth."_ Mr Petrov said, " _But your siblings all have one deep regret. They are the most powerful beings in existence and they could not save you or bring you back. I know your brother Aaron's guilt alone would be enough to guide you back._ "

Henrik nodded, knowing he would have to go back to save his family but not wanting to leave Natalia. " _But Tally…"_

" _If you think my daughter wouldn't follow you to the end of existence then you are sorely mistaken young man."_  Mr. Petrov smiled and laughed. " _You Mikaelsons have stolen the hearts of both my daughters, my granddaughter and my adoptive granddaughter. She will follow as soon as she knows you have gone…simply choose an emotional event, and latch on to your family's feelings. It should draw you to them."_

As it happened the closest event was his niece's birth. He didn't want to ruin her birthday, but Mother and Father had been making their way through the afterlife looking for Travellers to help them back to Earth, there was no time to waste.

Here he was weeks later, a spirit in The Land of the Living, reunited with his siblings. He had warned Katerina, and told her what her father had said to do, and she and the other magical people in the family were working on blocking Mother, Father and any other vengeful spirits from coming to Earth. He did not know what he had to contribute to his family now that he was here again. They were all very powerful and were ruling the supernatural world just fine with out him. He just wished he could contribute.

Katerina had given him the ability to become solid at will and access to his family's magic. He could perform a few spells, but his proficiency was like that of Eli, Finn and Nik's…he was no Sorcerer. Aaron had aged him a few years to look like he was eighteen instead of fourteen, which was helpful because his body now matched how he felt on the inside. Bekah had purchased and spelled a modern wardrobe for him so he didn't have to wear the same thing he had been wearing for a thousand years, and the garments wouldn't disappear if he decided to go around in his spirit form.

He was so happy to be with his family again, see his niece and nephew and meet the women who brought love to his siblings' hearts, but his own heart was heavy. After existing for five hundred years at Tally's side, these weeks away from her in another realm were difficult. She would know how they could fit in with their powerful family, she would know how not to feel completely useless now that the warning had been delivered, she would have no problem adjusting to life as a Living Spirit and dealing with technology. Mr. Petrov had told him that Natalia would follow him wherever he went, perhaps he was wrong, and she didn't feel the same way about him as he did about her.

At that thought the castle began to shake and he heard someone yelling his name from the ballroom. So he made himself un-solid and ran through the walls to get to where he was being called.

* * *

_**AARON MIKEALSON** _

_**Ballroom Of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**January 22, 2012** _

A loud wail sounded through the house, causing it to shake and alarming everyone. Nik, Hayley, Sage and Finn stayed back to guard Bonnie and the children while everyone else went to investigate.

When they arrived Henrik was looking guilty in the middle of the room, dodging chairs and paintings that were being thrown at him by someone unseen by anyone but him. Had Mother and Mikael found a way back to The Land of the Living before they could implement their new spell?

Just as he was beginning to assess the danger, Katerina and Elijah (the last to arrive because of Katerina's lack of speed) entered the Ballroom. Once Katerina entered the spirit stopped throwing objects at Henrik.

"Talia?" Katerina said before waiving her hand towards the center of the room.

A teenaged girl with olive skin, and dark hair appeared standing next to Aaron's youngest brother. She smiled at Katerina and ran to her. The girl resembled his Nadia greatly, so he was not suspicious that she was in fact the famed Natalia Petrova.

"Katerina!" The girl sighed as she hugged her sister. "I'd love to catch up and meet everyone, especially my nieces…but I was busy getting revenge when you entered." The girl said before breaking the hug, and glaring at Henrik, her smile vanishing. "As I was saying…"

"Tally…I'm sorry I left, but time was of the essence." Henrik said putting his hands up in surrender.

"FIVE HUNDRED YEARS WE HAVE BEEN AT EACH OTHER'S SIDE YOU DOLT!" She screamed. "And after a quick conversation with my father you leave the afterlife without me? Am I that easily forgotten Henrik Mikaelson? Could you not have WAITED FOR ME? We could have made the journey together."

"I needed the energy from Ingrid's birth Tally!" Henrik yelled back, and in that moment he looked so similar to Nik when he was angered. "The energy was fading and you were catching up with your mother! Your father said you would follow me if you wanted. My question is why did you take so long? Am I so easily forgotten love?"

Aaron felt bad for his brother, because the look his words produced on Natalia's face was a look that he had seen on Katerina, Nadia and Caroline right before they were about to eviscerate someone with their words. "When they gave you an older body  _love,_ did they also take away cognitive function?" She said, "I left as soon as my father returned without you…I used my family magic and Katerina's yearning for me to guide me here. Time works differently in the afterlife if you recall  _dear heart_. Mere moments passed for me, and I imagine weeks passed here?"

Henrik looked at his feet with a grin. "Are you very angry with me Tally? We are together again, and we are with our family. It is what we always wanted. And I'd have to say, living twenty Earth days without you was punishment enough."

Natalia smiled and hugged him before turning to the group. "Hello, I'm Natalia Petrova. You can all welcome me to the family now. I'm done yelling and destroying things for the time being."

Nadia and Caroline giggled and ran to the girl and Katerina let out a throaty laugh as the four women embraced and began chatting away. After a few moments Katerina began pulling her sister to meet each family member after introducing her daughters to her sister. Aaron looked behind him and saw that Nik and Finn were on the stairs holding their children and Sage, Hayley and Bonnie had joined Bekah, waiting for their turn to meet Natalia.

"Fantastic." Nik muttered with a sarcastic smile on his face, "Now there are four Petrova women in this family… This must be hell."

Aaron laughed as Finn and Erik both smacked Niklaus lightly (Finn on his head, and Erik on his arm) and Ingrid responded by shifting into a wolf ready to defend her father.

Aaron basked in the happiness surrounding him. His family felt whole. This large castle was filled with love, and things could only get better. He was very grateful for the day that Bonnie and her Mother woke Esther and himself, his family had needed him and he needed them. Now they were all happy and together, which was all he had ever wanted in his human life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter until we're all caught up!


	7. The Lost Mikaelson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six: The Lost Mikaelson
> 
> The siblings receive some news that shakes them to the core...news of a girl called Freya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: remember in my AU Elijah is older than Finn by one year and Aaron is the lost older brother that was raised by Ayana and hidden from his siblings because Esther and Mikeal feared his power (he like Klaus is a product of Esthers extramarital affairs, but with a Warlock).
> 
> As you can imagine, this season of the originals has really messed up my AU. But, also inspired me to write this story again, and given me an idea on how to make this story wrap up the loose ends I had from the first installment. So here is the chapter that starts that.
> 
> TAKES PLACE IN MARCH 2012. Henrik and Tally have been alive again for a few months and have had time to find their footing within the family.
> 
> Reminder: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in (and my OCs).

_"Aaron without you this family would be lost. We would be broken and miserable; we wouldn't be a family. Many of us would be dead; the ones remaining would barely care for each other as we do now. You are what held this family together. We were at a critical point when you awoke, very near to being lost to each other forever. You brought us together; you made it possible for us to love each other and others. You are the reason we are as happy as we are today."_

**Rebekah Mikaelson**

**_This Is Us, The Original Family_ **

**Chapter Eleven: Heart To Hearts**

* * *

**_FINN MIKAELSON_ **

**_Second Floor Family Room_ **

**_West Wing of Mikaelson Castle_ **

**_March 29, 2012_ **

Finn was enjoying a peaceful afternoon with Henrik and Natalia. They had just had their weekly history lesson designed to help them adjust to the times they now lived in. Rebekah's lessons were informative but exhausting. But now they were reading; a peaceful, low stress and low technology task that agreed with Finn quite nicely.

It was fantastic having Henrik back. He was more and more thankful each day that he had betrayed his mother's trust and sided with his siblings all those months ago. He had a son, a wife, sisters-in-law, a niece, nephews on the way and he and his siblings were no longer trying to kill one another. The family felt nearly complete.

He supposed the emptiness he felt was the broken bond he had with Mother and Father. But he didn't want to see them ever again. They would look at his son and see a monster to be killed, not his precious baby boy. So Finn was content to leave that hole empty.

The rest of his family was off on conference calls with various Lords and Ladies. Finn and Henrik were the only siblings left out of the talks as they weren't familiar with technology (hence the lessons) so their interactions with their subjects were limited to face to face interaction, which Finn preferred. This telephone and computer business was sincerely perplexing to him. If his siblings needed his help or Henrik's, they would let him know. But currently his wife, siblings and sisters-in-law had everything under control.

Since the coronation a rebellion had begun, beginning in the United States and gaining momentum in other parts of the world. It was a well hidden and supported movement, until suddenly, last month members began to abandon the cause and beg pardons from their community leaders and Lords or Ladies. From the information given, they knew who lead the rebellion, and they knew why everyone was jumping ship they just didn't know where to find their hiding place.

Aaron's former lover Alaric, had teamed up with Stefan Salvatore and what was left of the supernatural's in Mystic Falls and began recruiting for a rebellion not long after Finn and his family left New Orleans. They had been able to convince Silas and Amara to raise three dead spirits that had potential to harm the Mikaelsons. Two spirits had fled immediately, so the deserters couldn't say who they were besides they were men, but the third spirit, a human woman, had been captured and tortured every day since her resurrection for information.

According to the deserters her name was Freya. She didn't speak English originally but learned fast. Her pleas for mercy, her insistence that she knew nothing of use and her cries were enough to turn the most loyal to the rebellion into a Mikaelson Loyalist; running back to their Lords for mercy. Whoever this woman was, Finn respected her strength. With the sustained torture, he would have expected a human to break, but she did not. Finn knew the woman knew something that could have aided in the rebellion, she was pulled from the afterlife and the dead knew all. Whatever his family had done to earn her loyalty, they owed her much more.

Rebekah's cries and Niklaus' roar of pain stirred Finn from his thoughts. He and Henrik went running toward the family's private library immediately. His sisters in law and wife stood outside the door looking perplexed.

"Elijah said that this was a sibling only matter." Sage told him as Henrik and Kol ran into the room. "It must be bad for us to be shut out."

Finn felt sympathy towards his wife and sisters-in-law, but his siblings needed him. "You shall know soon enough. Why don't you all go sit with the children in the playroom? When we've processed this you shall know."

They all nodded and left.

Finn entered the room. Kol was holding Bekah in his arms rocking her back and forth, Niklaus was in his wolf form growling, Aaron was staring blankly into space, and Elijah was wiping a tear from his eye.

"Gods above," Henrik said after reading a piece of parchment. "Is this possible?"

"It's highly probable, which is why they sent this." Elijah held up a vial with blonde bloody hair inside.

"This is a cruel, cruel lie." Rebekah cried, "Mother would have told us. Stefan and Alaric brought those men back to torment us, specifically Nik and Aaron."

"Mother is a known liar, Bekah," Kol sighed, "This…this could be true…"

Finn snatched the parchment from Henrik and stilled. It was in their native tongue, and the message made him feel nauseated for the first time in centuries.

**_Attention to the Kings and Queen of the Supernatural World:_ **

**_Aaron Sorenson, Elijah Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, Niklaus Anselson, Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaeldottir, and Henrik Mikaelson_ **

**_We were pulled from the Other Side by the former immortals Silas and Amara. They were asked by a coven of creatures lead by Alaric Saltzman and Stefan Salvatore, in hopes we would aid in a rebellion against your rule. We refused and fled capture, but unfortunately left a woman behind._ **

**_We are not writing this expecting forgiveness from our sons. We would like to meet you one day but that shall be up to Aaron and Niklaus when or if that day shall come. We do however intend to spend our remaining time on earth ridding the world of those capable of bringing back people that could harm your family from the dead. There are many such individuals capable of the task outside of your family. We began with Silas and Amara and are slowly but surely extinguishing every soul with the capability to form a bridge to the afterlife._ **

**_However, there is something you must know. We were brought back to life alongside a young witch. She is not very gifted in the craft but has the Sight, and therefore is very useful to your enemies. She is also the biological child of Esther and Mikeal, your sister. Esther's second child. You may not believe this but I have sent a sample of her hair to you._ **

**_We cannot enter her cell, it is warded too heavily. Silas placed the spells himself before we ended him. Your sister is a strong soul, but may only have days left before she dies once again. Please, test the hair, see we are telling the truth, and save that girl._ **

**_We know how much family means to you. Even if you did not know of Freya Mikealdottir before today, she is your sister and she is loyal to you. She has not given over any information to her captors, not even her relation to you._ **

**_Regards,_ **

**_Soren of Loki's Bloodline_ **

**_Ansel Son of Ulric_ **

"Someone needs to test that bloodied hair."Finn insisted.

"Why brother? Are we truly giving credence to a plot from my biological father to destroy us? This is obviously a trap!" Niklaus said, shifting back into human form.

"It's not a trap. I can feel it. There is a hole in my soul. Our family isn't complete, I had thought it was because mother and father are not here…but why would I long for a connection to those I know care little for our family? I am not much of a warlock brother, but I've always had my instincts."

His siblings seemed to pause considering.

"It may be true. Ayana used to tell me a story when I was a child…I had written it off as fiction before today but perhaps…"

Rebekah whipped her eyes and stood, and she and Kol began to gather supplies for a potion. "Well brother you tell your tale while I test if the person this hair belongs to is our sibling. Everyone put some blood into the bowl Kol has and settle in."

* * *

**_FREYA, ~~DAUGHTER OF DAHLIA~~ , ~~WIFE OF BJORN,~~ SISTER TO THE KINGS AND QUEENS_ **

**_Basement Cellar_ **

**_Undisclosed Location_ **

**_Late March, 2012_ **

She remembered dying at the ripe old age of twenty five. Then she remembered the Other Side, finding the truth about her parents, her aunt and her siblings. She had a thousand years to cope with the news, yet still the lie that was her human life stung.

Her siblings knew nothing of her, her parents feared to speak of her even after they made her siblings immortal, and Aaron had been too young to remember her and tell her tale.

But she remembered; that was her gift. She was never truly gifted at traditional magic, and was only ever very good at seeing future events and remembering the past. Now that her mother (no, no, Dahlia was  **her aunt** )wasn't binding her magic she could see it all. Her sister ended up getting the gift of sight as well, but Rebekah was far more adept at seeing future, Freya was more skilled with seeing what was in the past, not just her own, her entire families past was in her mind as if she lived every day herself.

But because she didn't have strong traditional magic, when the Other Side fell, and she, Niklaus' father, and Aaron's father were once again given a chance at life, she was not able to fend for herself in the strange new world and was captured.

The group from Mystic Falls, what was left of them, had rounded up witches and other supernaturals that were opposed to her sibling's new system of ruling; they had pulled herself, Soren and Ansel from the Other Side looking for either allies in their fight or leverage over the new Kings and Queens. Soren and Ansel were powerful enough to fight and flee; Freya was left behind with nothing but an apologetic look. She didn't blame them for leaving her behind, she resembled a young Esther greatly and Esther had denied both men the right to raise their own sons. Soren and Ansel saw the treatment their sons endured in life and as immortals at the hands of their mother and her husband.

If her siblings knew of her, she had no doubt they would save her. They had broken the laws of Nature to keep each other from dying, and rewrote them to keep Henrik at their side. No one knew of her, and that was the problem with Alaric and Stefan's plan. Family, the sibling-bond, while dysfunctional was sacred to her siblings; they would fight Nature itself to keep their family safe. Trouble was, to them she was nothing, they haven't even heard whispers of her. Esther had been so eager to erase the loss of her from existence that Rebekah couldn't even see visions of Freya.

So here she stayed in her cell, each day while they tortured her, she told them of their folly. They didn't believe her though, so it continued for all these months.

This morning she had woken from a dream about her wedding night, to scraping at the bars on her cell door.

" _Sister of my Son, I need a lock of your hair."_ The voice spoke in Old Norse, and Freya found it surprisingly comforting, finding speaking English reminded her too much of the torture Alaric and Stefan afflicted on her each day.

Freya huffed and made her way to the door.  _"Why Soren? Can you not simply free me?"_

" _No girl. Your siblings must save you. Your hair with a note attached will cause them to investigate and confirm that you are their blood and save you."_

Freya looked to the floor, and grabbed some hair that Stefan had ripped out yesterday. It was covered in her blood but it would do. She handed the hair to Soren. _"Have you and Ansel not yet introduced yourself to my brothers?"_

_"Aaron and Niklaus must seek us out. The parents those boys knew were self-serving monsters. They will not trust that we mean them no harm and only wish to get to know them. It must be on their terms. For now we work to ensure that Esther, Mikeal ,Dahlia or anyone else that means them harm cannot return."_

_"You have killed Silas and Amara. They are the only ones outside of our family to form a bridge to the afterlife."_

_"They were glad to die. Mortal life in these modern times did not agree with them. Ansel and I only ended their self made misery. But there are others with potential that must be stopped."_

Freya nodded. Mother –  _no aunt!_ \- Dahlia could not come back, she would come back and claim her nephew Erik like she did to Freya as a child…Esther- _mother?_  Would most likely have less than honorable intentions, and Father…well he wanted to kill her siblings and that would not do. As much as she wanted to know her real parents the risk to her siblings, their loves and children was too great. Anyone with the desire to bring back people that could harm the Mikaelson siblings had to die.

" _What about this group?"_  Freya asked, " _Are they close to being able to harm my siblings?"_

_"No. And their numbers dwindle each day they hear you being tortured. As far as they know you are a powerless human with a weak connection to the Kings and Queens; An innocent that Stefan and Alaric are determined to break. The wolves have abandoned, their witches have returned to their covens to beg for mercy, and the vamps have begun to run toward the nearest supernatural capital to beg Lady Deveraux for a pardon in their treason. There are only a few here loyal to Stefan and Alaric. They are no threat."_

Freya nodded.  _"I have the strength to hold on for a few more days. I hope they find me quickly."_

Soren nodded and left. Freya sighed and enjoyed her last few hours of peace before the pain started.

It was times like these where she was glad Bjorn had moved on after her death. At least this way she knew there was no one waiting for her in the afterlife, and being tormented by her pain. Her biological parents were probably too concerned with finding a way to destroy her siblings to remember her and Dahila, the woman who raised her and treated her as nothing more than a servant, well she didn't really care about Freya while she lived, why would she care now?

No one was suffering, knowing that she was being tortured. And that was just fine with her. She found strength in that. If the people she cared for didn't know who she was, they could not be in pain over her suffering.

Just because her siblings didn't know about her, did not mean she did not love them. She would love them and protect them until her last breath and beyond.

* * *

**_AARON MIKAELSON_ **

**_Private Library_ **

**_West Wing of Mikaelson Castle_ **

**_March 29, 2012_ **

They had called in the rest of the family and brought them up to date with what is happening. Once the shock wore off, everyone settled down in the chairs or on the floor to listen to Aaron's story while they waited the result of Rebekah and Kol's spell.

"When I was a babe, Anaya used to tell me stories. At the time, I thought them as tales, stories told to a lonely boy to make him feel better about his mother abandoning him. But now…I'm unsure…"

_Esther had been courted by Mikeal and My father, she had secret affairs with both, but in the end chose Mikeal. She originally renounced magic when she married Mikeal and found herself with child, they were happy until she was in labor._

_Like most powerful infants I was able to ease her pain in childbirth, and that's how she knew I wasn't Mikeal's son, I was too powerful to be from her bloodline alone. My father found out about my existence and challenged Mikeal for the right to raise me. Mikeal refused, as Esther was his wife, and he would not admit to any child borne of her not being his. My father then revealed the secret. Esther was sterile, and his magic was the only magic strong enough to give her a child. If Mikeal and Esther handed me over, he would cure her so they could have children of their own, if they did not he would leave the curse. He warned them that the fates had something horrible planned if they chose not to give me to him._

_Esther refused, instead turning to her elder sister asking for help. Dahlia, being the oldest was always more powerful so she agreed to help as long as Esther handed over her firstborn to her when she asked. Esther agreed, already hating what I represented and willing to part with me because of it, and Dahlia gave the woman who Nature didn't want to be a mother the ability to have many children._

_Nine months after my birth a girl was born. And she was the apple of Esther and Mikeal's eye. They raised me alongside her patiently waiting for the day when Dahlia would come to take me away and they could give their precious princess real siblings. But, just before her second year, Dahlia came and took Freya. Claiming that this child was the first legitimate child, and therefore the one Esther agreed to give up before Dahila un-sterilized her. She warned Esther and Mikeal not to fight her in this or she would come back and take all her children from her._

_After that they stayed in their village a few more years and Elijah was born, then they moved across the ocean. After Esther grew pregnant with Finn, Mikeal refused to raise me now that he had his own son and more on the way and they put me out, and Ayana took me in._

"If this story is true… then Soren and Ansel could be telling the truth. We could have a sister out there. And our actions against Stefan and Alaric have caused them to kidnap her…" He finished.

There were a few moments of silence until the cauldron started to boil over. They all got up and surrounded the table as the black contents spread over the table top and began to form a family tree. They had never preformed this spell; because they never suspected they had another sibling…there was never any need to see a magical chart of their mother's children.

**_Children of Esther_ **

**_Firstborn – Aaron, Son of Soren_ **

**_Secondborn –Freya, Daughter of Mikael_ **

**_Thirdborn – Elijah, Son of Mikael_ **

**_Fourthborn – Finn, Son of Mikael_ **

**_Fifthborn – Niklaus, Son of Ansel_ **

**_Sixthborn – Kol, Son of Mikael_ **

**_Seventhborn- Rebekah, Daughter of Mikael_ **

**_Eighthborn – Henrik, Son of Mikael_ **

Nadia grabbed his hand and squeezed. "You have another sister."

"Who is being tortured as we speak." Rebekah said, as her and all his siblings let their vampire faces show, except Henrik who turned nearly transparent at the news.

"I'll ready the jet." Elijah said.

"Let me guess, this is a sibling only thing?" Katerina said with a glare at her husband.

"Kat, if it were me would you not want to end my suffering yourself?" Natailia said. "We may be a part of this family by love, but this is the sibling they never knew of. They are hurting and want to end her hurt."

Katerina nodded, bringing Natalia into her arms.

"We'll keep the government running while you go get her."Hayley said, handing Niklaus clothing and kissing his cheek.

"I'll perform a locator spell for you," Bonnie said making her way toward the shelf of spell books, "Kol, I'll text you the coordinates while you are in the air."

He and his siblings nodded, saying quick goodbyes to their significant others and making a run for the plane.

"Come back to me dear heart." Nadia told him.

Aaron kissed her soundly, "Always my love." He said before running after his siblings.

Elijah and Niklaus were readying the plane for flight. Eli would be pilot and Nik would be copilot. Neither brother said a word while they prepared the plane. His little brothers were not handling the thought of Freya's existence and torture well at all, and had repressed their emotions to be dealt with after the rescue.

Finn and Kol were sitting next to one another holding hands. It was an odd sight, because they were the two siblings that got along the least, but Kol was being uncharacteristically compassionate today and comforting Finn while his body shook with rage.

Finn rarely got this angry, but he had always been unwaveringly loyal to mother and father up until Aaron's resurrection brought all their lies and the torment of his siblings to light. Until he had confronted Finn with the truth about his parents, Finn had been able to ignore it, but once he was not able to his loyalty shifted to his siblings, not his parents. But the fact that they had another sister they never knew of, another one of Mother's many terrible secrets, rattled Finn to his core. So much so that he and Kol had reverted to Old Norse while speaking,…

_"Have our entire lives been lies? This girl grew up without a family. Without us. At least Aaron knew where he belonged. But our sister….Kol what if she's being tortured thinking that we don't care?"_

_"We do care brother. We know now and that's what matters."_

Henrik was in tears; lying with his head on Rebekah's lap they had taken the large row of seats towards the back of the cabin. Neither said a word, just looking at Kol and Finn and listening to their conversation. Aaron placed himself in the empty space besides Bekah and she immediately rested her head into his chest and grabbed for his hand.

Aaron looked around at his siblings as they all fell apart slowly. To be honest he wasn't faring much better, but he was the eldest and it was his duty to keep it together for them. He had time to fall apart about his biological father's resurrection and the news of Freya once they were all safely home and Nadia was at his side to help him through his tears.

Kol's phone beeped, signaling a text message.  _"Bonnie sent the coordinates, and suggested an airfield to land at a few miles away."_

Aaron stood and took the phone from his brother walking it toward the cockpit. He programmed the location into the GPS and turned to his brothers. "Put the jet on auto-pilot and join us in the cabin."

"Brother-"

Aaron cut off Elijah before he could make his excuses. "No brother. We do this together; first we shall work through our emotions together, so when we rescue Freya, she will feel nothing but welcomed by us. She does not deserve to be greeted by our pain and sadness. She might think it her fault and the girl has been through enough."

Niklaus looked like he wanted to ignore Aaron's order as Elijah nodded and put the plane on auto-pilot. "I do not want to talk about my feelings Brother."

"Then we shall talk about Finn, Kol, Henrik, and Bekah's feelings. They are the only ones of us mature enough to acknowledge that they are hurting." Aaron said, placing a spell on the plane so it would not only fly itself, but land itself safely at their destination.

With that they joined their siblings in the cabin. Kol and Finn had folded up some of the seats so there was a large space on the floor. Bekah, Kol, Henrik and Finn were all leaning on one another while sitting on the floor.

"I had a vision." Bekah said.

Aaron sat in between her and Kol; both twins using his shoulders as pillows. Nik had taken a spot by Henrik who was now laying down with his head on Nik's lap, as if he were a boy again. Eli sat next to Finn, holding his hand, trying to help him calm his rage.

"What was your vision Rebekah?" Elijah asked.

"The first vision I've had of her ever. I see her at our side in all the future events I've seen before. ..It's not going to be an easy road..."She said hauntingly, "But it shall be worth it."

Aaron kissed the top of his sister's head and smiled.

"Well Bekah, you got your wish." Kol laughed, "Since the day you were born you've complained about being surrounded by brothers… begging the Gods for a sister."

"Yes, but then you all decided to marry. Now you animals are outnumbered." She said with a grin. "But a true sister would be delightful…I adore your spouses, but they love to forget that I'm your sister and do not want to hear about your sexual appetites. It shall be wondrous to have someone complaining about that with me."

"Dear lord."Niklaus said with a grin. "She's right, women outnumber us! And four of them are  _Petrova_  women, a particularly annoying breed of women…"

"I am texting Tally about that. Katerina can set you on fire from here." Henrik chuckled pulling out a cell phone.

Finn glared at him. " _You I thought you did not know how to use those devices? That's why you are taking Bekah's classes with me?"_

"I only know how to text Tally. Everything else baffles me."

"Not you Henry," Nik said in a dramatic voice, "The Petrova have him trained up too…This is a sad day."

Aaron smiled, thankful Niklaus was able to bring his siblings mood up with his favorite topic.

_"Do you think she will like us? That she'll forgive us?"_

Trust his baby-brother Finn to bring the mood back to the matter at hand.

"Finn, all will be well. Bekah has seen her in our future." Elijah said. "I'm concerned about Aaron and Bekah…will you be able to kill your former lovers for what they have done to our sister?"

"Any love I had for Stefan died a century ago."Bekah said, "Aaron, your wounds are fresh, If you can't kill Alaric one of us will."

Aaron had loved Alaric once. Sure he went about keeping the man in his life all wrong; compelling him, turning him, making his friend believe he died…It was far from his finest hour. But before he did anything sexual with Alaric he told him the truth and lifted his compulsion.  _…"Like anyone could ever love a fag like you, your own mother hated you, your siblings only keep you around for your power…if they could they'd abandon you in a second. I never want to see you again. And you will rue the day you decided to keep me locked up in this mansion like your sick little pet."…_

Alaric words had stuck with him until he found Nadia. A woman who like him devoted herself to her family's safely, cared little about her own well being and enjoyed sex with both men and women. The words no longer hurt. Yes, he had done Alaric wrong…but now the man wasn't just hurting Aaron with his words, he was using his long lost sister to hurt Aaron. Alaric knew that Aaron intended to kill anyone who even thought of harming his family…he knew Aaron would kill him.

"I am fully capable of killing him myself." Aaron said.

His siblings nodded. They continued to speak about Freya, their mother's lies, and the women and children waiting for them to return home until one by one they fell asleep.

Aaron and Bekah were the last awake. Just as he was about to join his brothers in slumber he heard Bekah sigh and whisper something into the air.

"We're coming Sister…Hold on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Actors I imagine for Mikaelsons… Caity Lotz as Freya, Logan Lerman as and aged Henrik, and India Eisley as an aged Natalia Petrova
> 
> Thoughts?


	8. Seven Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Remain, The Original Family
> 
> Chapter Seven: Seven Devils
> 
> The siblings rescue Freya and a villain makes themselves known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in (and my OCs).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Aaron without you this family would be lost. We would be broken and miserable; we wouldn't be a family. Many of us would be dead; the ones remaining would barely care for each other as we do now. You are what held this family together. We were at a critical point when you awoke, very near to being lost to each other forever. You brought us together, you made it possible for us to love each other and others. You are the reason we are as happy as we are today."

**Rebekah Mikealson**

_**This Is Us, The Original Family** _

**Chapter Eleven: Heart To Hearts**

* * *

**SAGE MIKAELSON**

_**First Floor Family Room** _

_**West Wing of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**March 29, 2012** _

After her husband and his siblings left, the remaining Mikealson's gathered with the children in the family room.

As much as their spouses had a difficult time processing the news of a new sister, they were having a hard time with how to deal with the emotional fallout when they all returned home, and how to make this woman feel welcomed.

And Sage tried not to think about the carnage the world would suffer if this woman was not rescued alive.

"What if she doesn't like us?" Nadia asked.

"What is there not to like?" Natalia told her niece, with a smile. "We are amazing, and there is plenty of love to go around in this family."

Sage nodded her head, thankful for Natalia. She was the most level headed and rational among them; everyone else was burdened by their past and insecurities they had from before they all became Mikealsons. But Natalia had no such trouble; her human life had been idyllic until her sister was sent away, and her death had been comfortable with Henrik at her side and the optimism that everything would one day work out. Her sisters and the rest of the Mikaelsons were a bit less fatalistic in their thinking once Natalia voiced her point of view.

"Tally is correct. We are family, and this woman changes nothing, just adds to our family." Sage said, bouncing her little boy on her lap. "You'll have another Auntie to love you Erik. Isn't that wonderful?"

Her son giggled and continued to make faces at his aunts, trying to get them to laugh.

"I'm just concerned how our spouses are handling this." Bonnie said, "Their mother and her secrets keep coming back to haunt them, and because they didn't know about Freya, she was harmed. They have to be beating themselves up."

"Aaron…" Nadia sighed, "Oh, how he must be feeling, he could have easily saved her if he had only known."

"And Bekah could not See her…" Caroline said, "Poor Bekah, all she ever wanted was a sister, and now she has one that she never knew of and she is being tortured."

Katerina huffed, "I'm upset of course, but I'd rather be helping with the rescue than sitting around here."

Hayley handed Ingrid to Katerina. "Here Kat, hold your niece, you'll feel better."

Katerina did as she was told, "My niece is a fighter as well, she doesn't like sitting about the guarded castle like some weak damsel while others defend the family."

At this Ingrid flashed her eyes yellow, and Erik showed his fangs at her thinking the child's threat was towards him.

"I don't like sitting here anymore than you do. But someone has to hold the Kingdom together. What if one of the Lords or Ladies call? What if another unseen enemy makes attempt to attack the island and there is no one here to defend our home?" Hayley sighed, beginning to pace.

"There's got to be something productive we can do…"Caroline said pausing before her eyes lit up. "We can design her a suite!"

"What an excellent idea Cara!" Natalia said, "It would give us something to do while we wait, and make Freya feel welcomed that she has her own space in her new home!"

"We can put it on the second floor."Nadia suggested, "Honestly, I'm a bit tired of Aaron and I being the only ones with sleeping quarters there. There is only the second family room, an empty nursery and many unclaimed bedroom suites; it would be the perfect space."

Katerina and Bonnie stood and made their way out of the room.

"Where are they going?" Hayley asked, "With my daughter?"

"They are headed towards the elevators; do you expect us to be able to do any minor construction and interior decorating without the witches?" Caroline said, "They're the only ones of us without speed, so the elevators it is, especially while Bonnie is carrying my nephews."

At that Caroline zipped out of the room.

"Nadia, you should probably follow Cara, before she decides to tear down walls between rooms with her own hands." Natalia suggested.

Nadia laughed and followed her sister and Hayley sighed. "That sounds good actually; I think I want to tear some walls down myself. But, if Kat gets to steal a baby before leaving than I do too." She said before snatching Erik from Sage's hands.

Sage was shocked but laughed as she heard her son's giggles echo through the home.

Natalia sighed, "I do hate using my ghostly form…yes, the speed is phenomenal but it makes me feel…unalive again."

"I can carry you Tally, I do not mind. That way you do not have to use your ghost form and you won't miss anything by waiting for the elevator." Sage offered, "It seems my hands are free."

Natalia nodded. "You are a delight to have as a friend Sage. It's an honor to call you sister."

Sage smiled and picked the Living Spirit girl up before speeding from the family room up the stairs.

Sage set Natalia down and nearly laughed at the sight she walked in on. Caroline was standing in the hall between the two bedrooms at the opposite end of the hall from Aaron and Nadia's suite. She had a pencil and was drawing on the walls what she wanted the final product to look like.

"It should be simple. Enough to make her feel comfortable, but still leave room for her to throw her own personal touches on, yet still extravagant and roomy enough so the room feels like it belongs in the castle." She muttered as she put the finishing touches on her drawing. When she was finished she looked towards the elevator. "If Mama and Bon-Bon don't get here soon, you all have to help me tear down some walls."

Natalia and Nadia laughed at Caroline's suggestion, and Sage was struck on how predictable Caroline's behavior had come to be to her. This woman who was a stranger to her a year ago, was now her friend, her son's favorite aunt and had was soon to marry into the same odd family that Sage had.

Caroline glared at her sister and her aunt. "Hayley, would you mind helping me while Sage holds my nephew and my sister and aunt laugh like hyenas?"

"Even without your other half, you are still an unstoppable when it comes to planning." Hayley sighed, handing Erik to Sage and rolling up her sleeves, "Show me where you want me Barbie."

The elevator dinged and Katerina and Bonnie stepped out.

"Caroline Beula Forbes Petrova*, your impatience is maddening! Hayley you know better than to encourage her behavior." Katerina said, handing Ingrid to Sage as well. "Bonnie and I will do all the construction magically. Just tell us what to do."

Caroline pouted a moment before instructing Natalia, Nadia and Hayley in moving furniture and Katerina and Bonnie in which wall needed to go and which wall needed to stay.

Sage was to preoccupied with her one year old son and three month old niece to pay attention or participate. The two children were having a staring contest, in which Ingrid's eyes had turned werewolf yellow and the black veins around Erik's eyes that indicated vampirism appeared.

Oh, dear. They would certainly have to be on the lookout for the fist fights these two could get into as they grew. She had already seen the supernatural sibling drama play out with the first generation of Mikealson siblings, the second generation could do some damage if left unchecked.

Try as she might, she couldn't imagine her darling boy or sweet little niece doing any real damage in the future. But one never knew, they were Mikaelsons after all.

* * *

**KOL MIKAELSON**

_**Rebel Headquarters** _

_**Rural West Virginia** _

_**Border Territory of The Lady of New Orleans and The Lord of Chicago** _

_**United States** _

_**March 30, 2012** _

They ran from the airstrip to the base where the rebels were torturing his big sister within a half hour. They paused outside of the perimeter and looked at each other meaningfully. After this the sibling bond they had always known would shift, this was their final act as the seven Mikealson siblings.

They all held each other's hands for a few moments, as they waited for the sun to set. As soon as they had the cover of darkness they sprang into action, having already discussed the strategy on the plane.

Bekah and Aaron headed straight for the basement to break the enchantments that had been placed on their sister's cell. Finn and Elijah would be the ones to find Alaric and Stefan and end their miserable lives, and the lives of any rebels near the leaders. Nik and Henrik were running through the outbuildings to make sure no one attempted to hide from their wrath. Kol used his magic to set a perimeter around the small farm, anyone that wasn't blood related to him and attempted to run through the perimeter would burn to death. Once the spell was set he joined Henrik and Nik.

His baby brother had not been in any battles while he lived. Henrik did suffer through the same training that Father had given them as boys. He also had a similar ruthlessness in him to kill anyone that dared harm his family, a trait all his siblings shared (No one could harm a Mikaelson Sibling but a Mikaelson Sibling, Kol would always say). Kol was a bit proud at the sight of Henrik running through a baby vampire with his sword without so much as a blink.

Within minutes all their enemies were dead, and they made their way to the cellar where Freya was held. Aaron and Bekah had lifted the spell and were entering the cell when the rest of them arrived.

What they found had them all dropping their fangs (or turning transparent in Henrik's case); there was a small woman covered in blood and healing wounds trembling on a bloodied mattress in the corner. Her hair could have once been blonde if it were not brown and red with her own blood and the spaces of her body that weren't covered in blood and wounds were covered in dirt. All the girl had by the way of clothing was a pair of cheap modern undergarments. Rebekah stripped off her jacket and sped over to help the girl into it.

The girl cried as Bekah helped her into the jacket.  _"Oh, I couldn't wear a garment so beautiful. I am a mess."_  **The girl said in their native tongue.

Bekah chuckled. "We are all a mess, love." She said pointing out that they were all covered in blood in some fashion. "But you are mortal and it is quite cold, my jacket will help keep you warm."

Freya flinched when Bekah spoke, but the thoughts she broadcasted indicated that it was the language Bekah was using rather than Bekah herself that made her uncomfortable.

Aaron bit into his wrist and offered it to Freya. " _It will help you heal."_  He said, sensing Freya's discomfort at English the same way Kol had.

Finn, Eli, Nik and himself mentally kicked themselves for not thinking of that as Freya drank from Aaron's wrist until it healed. " _Thank you."_  She said pulling the jacket tighter to herself.

Kol quickly cast a warming spell on her and she smiled at him in thanks. Most of the anger he felt melted away at that smile.

They watched as her wounds healed before their eyes and she sighed in relief.

" _Let's get you to the jet, we'll all clean up and then introduce ourselves properly."_ Elijah said looking at their surroundings in disgust. " _The joy of truly meeting each other should not be sullied by this horrendous place."_

Aaron picked up Freya before she had the opportunity to speak. " _Hold on tight. We travel quickly."_

With that the siblings ran towards their family's jet. They travelled in relative silence aside from Freya's giggles; she was apparently enjoying the speed at which they traveled.

* * *

**REBEKAH MIKAELSON**

_**Mikealson Family Private Plane** _

_**Somewhere Over the Atlantic Ocean** _

_**March 30, 2012** _

Once they were in the air, and the autopilot was set for home Rebekah led her sibling's to the back towards the large washroom and change room held there.

Freya insisted they bathe at the same time, as they would have as children if they had all been together (only back when they were human they would have bathed in a river, not a bathroom on a plane). The modern sensibilities Rebekah had adopted over the centuries screamed that this was inappropriate, but in the end the reasonable girl she had been in the tenth century had won. Her brothers seemed uncomfortable at first as well, making noises about bathing in the same room at the same time as their grown sisters being wrong, but once she and Freya started throwing cloths and bars of soap at their faces they lightened up. There were four shower stalls in the room; it wasn't as if she was asking they all use one of them at once. Freya did not want to separate from her new-found siblings just yet and Rebekah did not want to let any of her siblings out of her sight until they were safely home.

It did not take long for her brothers to get clean, and dry off anyways, as they did not have long hair like she and her sister did. Her brothers made quick work of changing and leaving the room once they were finished, never ones to dawdle. When she and Freya were finished and reached the doorway of the washroom Rebekah scoffed in disgust at the state they left the change room.

" _Barbarians_." She huffed, wrapping the towel tighter to herself as she used her magic to put the soiled towels left on the change room floor into the dirty laundry, the mountain of soiled clothes into a trash bin and close her brothers' open closet. She then made her way to open the closet that held changes of clothes for the female members of her family.

Freya had followed her into the room, similarly wrapped up in a towel. " _We each keep two or three changes of clothes on each plane. So between myself and our sisters' clothing we shall find something that fits you."_

" _Oh, I couldn't take their possessions like that. That won't endear me to them. I want them to like me, I want all of you to like me."_

" _Freya, you're my big sister. I don't like you, I love you. Our brothers love you. And the rest of the family they will love you as well. Family above all. Always and forever."_

Freya nodded and Rebekah proceeded to teach her how to put on the undergarments and clothing of this century, a tutorial she herself had gotten from a shopkeeper in Chicago almost two years ago.

Once dressed, they made their way out into the cabin. Her brothers all stood.

" _Aren't our sisters beautiful?"_  Henrik said with a smile as her other brothers murmured their agreement.

"Hello, I am your sister Freya…" Freya said, stumbling over the English. "I am pleased to finally meet you."

At that her brothers initiated a group hug with herself and Freya at the center. Freya giggled and sighed in contentment.  _"I am safe."_

" _That you are sister."_  Rebekah muttered.

" _You shall never be in harm's way again Freya."_ Aaron said.

" _Now that we know about you, we will protect with all the power at our disposal."_ Finn said.

"As will I, I might not have much power… but family is important. It must always be protected." She said.

" _You don't have to speak English if it brings you bad memories."_  Kol reassured after a moment.

" _All of your spouses speak English. And I wish to get to know them."_  She responded. "I could use the practice."

"Well, why don't we all have a seat then, and get to know each other?" Elijah suggested.

"Yes, tell us about yourself sister."

So they sat on the floor of all places, in a circle holding hands. It may have looked ridiculous but it made them feel content. Freya sat between Aaron and Elijah, and Rebekah sat between Kol and Henrik, noticing they had sat down in order at which they were born. Rebekah listened to Freya introduce herself and tell the story about how she was taken from the family, and how she lived her human life after that.

Rebekah held a bit of jealously in her heart looking at her sister. Yes, she had always wanted a sister, but this girl came from nowhere. Would Freya judge Rebekah for loving a woman? Would she get along with her other sisters? Would she and Freya get along? Would this cause turmoil in their only recently peaceful sibling bond? Would she ever get used to her brothers calling another woman sister?

Kol squeezed her hand tightly and she rested her head on his shoulder. Her twin brother was always able to tell her how ridiculous she was being without uttering a word. This woman was blood, and could only enrich their lives, like Aaron had enriched their lives. They never knew that Aaron had lived, and when he came into their lives and they instantly bonded.

She already felt bonded with Freya, and extremely protective of her. Freya may be her older sister, but had not lived as long as Rebekah had, and Rebekah intended to coddle her and protect her just as fiercely as her brothers had protected her the past thousand years. Her sister was fragile and mortal; they would have to change that very soon, it worried Rebekah at all the tiny things that could harm Freya.

The conversation went on for hours; they got to know each other well in those hours before they all fell asleep. Their sibling bond finally felt complete after all these years; Finn had confirmed it, as he has always been most attuned with the family bond. Now they just had they threats of Mother and Father, aunt Dahlia and figuring of what Soren and Ansel's endgame was (her brothers' biological fathers had some nerve).

But that was of little concern now. Now they were safe and together. And at the end of the day that was all that mattered.

* * *

**FREYA MIKAELSON, SISTER TO THE KINGS AND QUEEN**

_**Mikealson Family Private Plane** _

_**Somewhere Over the Pacific Ocean** _

_**March 31, 2012** _

Her first memory of seeing all seven of her siblings together was frightening. They had all been covered in blood, six of them had demonic vampire faces and one had turned ghostly. Her first thought was that seven devils had come from Hel for her. But then she really looked at them, and noticed their faces.

Her elder brother Aaron; her little brothers Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol and Henrik; and her baby sister Rebekah were standing in front of her. These seven devils were her salvation, her family; they had come to rescue her from torture.

They were so kind and welcoming. It warmed her soul to be near them, she hadn't felt so loved and alive at any point in her life or her rebirth. They were beautiful souls.

She had spent some time while she was on the Other Side wondering what life would be like with her siblings. She never dreamed she would get the opportunity.

They wanted to make her a Queen, wanted to make her immortal and wanted her to spend the rest of her existence with them. She emphatically stated that she did not want to be a queen, nor did she want to be a vampire but she would be willing to live out the rest of her existence with them. In the end, Aaron had talked her into an immortality spell, which would make her an immortal witch, like her sisters in law Bonnie and Katerina. She was fine with that; as long as she got to keep what little magic she had and live with her siblings she was content.

She had woken to use what they called a washroom, thankful that Rebekah had talked her through how to use what she had called a toilet earlier. Now that she was done, she stood watching over her sleeping siblings with a smile.

Like this they looked like angels; each of them breathtakingly beautiful, peaceful and smiling while they dreamed. How could she ever think them devils? Yes, they were violent and vampires (for the most part) but they loved their family. To family members Mikaelsons were angels; knights in shining armor, loving, kind, and warm.

But to the rest of the world they were a force not to be trifled with; feared and respected. To anyone that disrespects or makes themselves and enemy the Mikaelsons were devils; heartless, bloodthirsty and unforgiving.

Freya could deal with that. She lived her life with a mother (kidnapper) that was the exact opposite. Dahlia was a devil-woman who abused Freya physically and emotionally in private, but to the rest of the world she was an angelic beloved woman.

So what if the rest of the world feared her siblings? She loved them, and would enjoy finally being a part of the family.

She was no longer Freya, Daughter of Dahlia. She was Freya Mikaelson, Sister to the Kings and Queen, a princess among supernatural beings. She belonged somewhere, she was loved and she was happy.

" _Oh, little fool. You will never escape me."_  Her kidnapper's voice said, as her image appeared standing next to Aaron's sleeping form.

" _Get away from them!"_  Freya screamed, awakening her siblings who were now looking frantically around the cabin for the danger.

Dahlia smiled as a knife appeared in her hand _"Shall I kill them like I killed you in your first life? You know your heart was of great use to me in my spell. I know Erik's will be just as useful."_

" _You are dead. You can't hurt him!"_  Freya cried, as Nik wrapped his arms around her.

"There's a spirit here." Aaron said, backing all his siblings into the corner that Niklaus and Freya were in.

" _Oh little fool, I don't plan on just having his heart. I plan on taking Ingrid, Leif, Elya, Sonia and Lynnea's as well. They are all firstborn Mikealson's of this generation. Unfortunately, I cannot take Alec. Which is a shame, the heart of a twin is most powerful when you take the heart of both the twins."_ Dahlia said mournfully.

" _No."_  Freya whispered fearfully. Her sweet nieces and nephews, most not even born yet, had a crazed great-aunt planning their deaths already.

"Kol, Aaron! Read her mind! What is she seeing?" Finn asked.

"We can't" Kol said, "We're being blocked."

Dahlia spirits seemed to have heightened at Freya's fear and her siblings worry _"I'll have so many hearts from this generation, it will more than make up for the last thousand years I spent starving and I won't even have to wait until they are grown to do it this time. Isn't that swell?"_

" _I won't let you sacrifice them like you sacrificed me."_ Freya said shakily.

"Well, now we know it is Dahlia," Rebekah said, "I wish I could kick her ghostly arse for raising our sister as a sacrificial animal."

"Them?" Elijah said, "as in us?

" _Oh, dear little fool. You won't be able to stop me. You have never been powerful enough. Even reunited with your siblings you won't have enough power. I can only be destroyed by the one witch that your siblings fear. But even she never had enough power."_ Dahlia laughed, " _You have the means of stopping me but cannot be stopped because your siblings do not know you and do not trust you... I'll see you the day I kill Erik and Ingrid."_

Freya collapsed as the figure of her aunt disappeared.

"Kol, Aaron. Try now." Freya said, trembling "It's a horrid truth. I'm not sure you would believe the whole of it if you did not see it yourself. But in summary, Aunt Dahlia never died, and I know her evil plan."

Freya watched as two of her brothers relayed the conversation she had with Dahlia to the rest and tried to commit to memory the sensation of being held by her brother Niklaus. Because she was certain that in the next few moments she would be disowned by her family after only mere hours of having one.

Soon she wouldn't be Princess Freya Mikaelson any longer. Nor would she be Freya, Daughter of Dahlia or Freya, Wife of Bjorn. She would go back to being Freya, the Lost Mikaelson; Freya the Forgotten Mikaelson; and Freya the Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes:
> 
> *Beula is her middle name in the books. I haven't used her middle name since chapter 6 of This Is Us, The Original Family
> 
> **I don't speak Old Norse (obviously), or whatever The Original Family would have spoken way back when, so I'll just use italics and let you know when italics mean Old Norse and when they mean other things like spells or other people speaking other languages.


	9. Sororicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Remain, The Original Family  
> Chapter Eight: Sororicide*
> 
> The siblings discuss the visit from Dahlia. 
> 
> Short chapter. Next one will be longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Reminder: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in (and my OCs).
> 
> for more info on this fic visit my homepage …there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more...

"Aaron without you this family would be lost. We would be broken and miserable; we wouldn't be a family. Many of us would be dead; the ones remaining would barely care for each other as we do now. You are what held this family together. We were at a critical point when you awoke, very near to being lost to each other forever. You brought us together, you made it possible for us to love each other and others. You are the reason we are as happy as we are today."

**Rebekah Mikealson**

_**This Is Us, The Original Family** _

**Chapter Eleven: Heart To Hearts**

* * *

**HENRIK MIKAELSON**

_**Mikaelson Family Private Plane** _

_**Somewhere Over the Pacific Ocean** _

_**March 31, 2012** _

This news was the worst news Henrik had heard. Not only had his aunt Dahlia never died, but she had designs to sacrifice most of his nieces and nephews like she had his eldest sister.

He looked to Freya who was crying in the corner, holding onto Nik as if this were the last time she would see him. Nik gently shook her off him and sat her down, making his way to the mini-bar. "Is anyone else in need of a stiff drink, besides myself and Freya?" He said coolly.

Finn nodded. "We all could use one."

Nik nodded and after making Freya a glass and handing it to her he made his way back to the bar to make more drinks.

Kol sat next to Freya. "Drink up sister; it may help calm your nerves. We are not going to disown you because of our evil aunt. We love you. Get those nasty thoughts out of your head."

Nik passed out drinks to the rest of the family and sat down on the other side of Freya. "He's right love, I don't blame you."

"Without you we wouldn't know her horrid plan." Finn said with a shiver. "You have given us a chance to protect the children from her."

"How is she still alive, and why did she chose today of all days to make herself known?" Elijah asked.

"I may have an answer to that." Aaron said, "There is a terrible, old spell that would give the witch immortality without defying nature, but no witch was ever heartless or cruel enough to use it. The spell requires the heart of a firstborn of your bloodline to begin. The firstborn has to be born within a marriage and you must sacrifice each firstborn in your family or your life is forfeit. No one was ever willing to kill their own kin to live a long life; which is why other immortality spells were written. Even Silas and Mother weren't so cruel as to curse the all firstborns in their bloodlines to death."

"A spell like that can only be combated with the magic of a close relative." Kol said, "Which is why she said implied that the only witch that had a chance at stopping her was Mother."

"We are her nieces and nephews, isn't that a close enough link?" Henrik said panicking. He had come back from the Afterlife to help them stop Mother and Father from coming back from the dead and harming his siblings. And now, one of their only hopes at saving his nieces and nephews was his Mother?

Everyone downed the rest of their drinks and sighed.

"Obviously, we need to have a discussion about bringing back Esther temporarily. But we should save that for when we get home." Elijah said.

"You cannot be serious Elijah." Henrik said, "Where Mother goes, Father goes. And they hate us. They would gladly watch their grandchildren die if it harms us."

"I don't think so." Finn said, "When Mother was plotting to kill us two years ago one of her points was that she would never know grandchildren and that if not all of her children were alive then none of them would be. She wanted us to be together in death. But now we are all together, including Freya and we have children of our own."

"We can easily kill Mother again." Aaron said, "Keeping her under thumb won't be a problem if we all are united as one. Father, well I can design a tether to keep him on our side until we send him back…but…"

Aaron turned to Henrik

"What?"

"You and Natalia." Elijah said. "Aaron would need Katerina's help in bring Mother and Father back and controlling them, but most of her magic is tied to keeping yourself and Natalia anchored to The Land of the Living as you call it."

"So you want me and Tally to go back to the afterlife for good?" Henrik asked, very near tears. Did they not want him anymore? Had he served his purpose?

"Don't be silly." Niklaus said. "We waited a thousand years to see you again, we aren't giving you up."

"We'll have to turn you into vampires though, so Katerina's magic is free."Rebekah said, "I know that last time we discussed this you and Tally were reluctant to be living beings again but…"

"Tally hates being a Living Spirit, she only is one because she loves me and I love the power of being one." Henrik admitted. "It is much better than being human. But I suppose being an Original Vampire would make us more powerful."

"Only you would be an Original." Aaron said, "The spell to make an Original requires doppelganger blood, and blood of a relative that is and Original. Natalia would be an Immortal Vampire like Nadia and Sage are."

Henrik nodded, "Okay, I will talk about it with her when we get home."

"Okay, now that we have the option to bring back Mother we still don't know how come this Dahlia could know names of future children that only Bekah knows, or block Aaron and Kol or take control of Fryea's mind." Finn said glaring at his empty glass.

"Because of the way Dahlia sacrificed Freya in her first life, they are linked. Dahlia would have felt Freya's resurrection, and from that link she was able to tap into all of our magic through her new sibling bond with us." Aaron said sadly.

* * *

**NIKLAUS MIKAELSON**

_**Mikealson Family Private Plane** _

_**Mikaelson Island Airspace** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**March 31, 2012** _

"It seems we have a little spy in our midst." He said kissing the aforementioned spy's forehead. "If only I had a dagger that worked on you."

"Oh, stop it Nik. She didn't mean to betray us." Rebekah huffed.

"I suppose you are forgiven Freya." He said, "Now Aaron, how do we unlink them?"

"Well, that certainly has gone other ways in the past." Kol said surprised, "Do I sense personal growth on your part Nik?"

Elijah looked at him warily. Niklaus didn't blame him. He had punished each of his siblings for less (besides Henrik and Aaron), they all had the right to their skepticism.

Freya then spoke. Realizing that Aaron was looking anywhere but his siblings. "I have to die again don't I?"

Aaron nodded and wiped away a tear.

"No!" Rebekah yelled, "We just got her back! There must be another way."

"If there was another way I'd tell you about it!" Aaron yelled back, "I've been finding other ways since my awakening Rebekah, I just don't see one. Either we deal with Dahlia being able to use Freya to leach our powers and spy of us or…"

"Kill me." Freya said. "Or I'll do it myself."

Finn, Elijah and Henrik darted about the plane at that and gathered any item that Freya could use to kill herself. They were not letting that happen.

"Freya, be reasonable." Kol pleaded.

Niklaus nearly snorted at the image of Kol asking anyone to see reason. But this was not the time. Everyone's emotional state was deteriorating fast. All his siblings had their stubborn faces on and none of them were backing down. This would not end well at all.

But how refreshing it was to be the only one able to keep calm for once!

"I am. This will give you a fighting chance at saving my nieces and nephews from death."

"They are immortal children, love." Rebekah said, "They are not so easily killed."

"This woman was so powerful a thousand years ago that Mother was afraid of her." Freya said, "She has had centuries to hone her craft, and get even more powerful…"

"She would easily be able to turn young immortal children mortal." Aaron finished. Niklaus saw the moment that Aaron realized he was on the wrong side of the fight and switched sides. "I can't be the one to kill you Freya…"

"Someone has too." She said in tears.

This statement and Aaron's support of her willingness to die incited the argument that Niklaus felt coming. Rebekah and Henrik were crying, Kol and Finn had resorted to throwing things, and Elijah's calm exterior finally broke. Each of his siblings were making their options known father loudly; Freya on how she must die, Aaron on how they had no other options, and the rest on how Freya was being a martyr needlessly and Aaron was a git for taking her side. Niklaus silently watched and held Freya as they all argued.

The plane began to land itself. In a few moments they would be home. The family would be on the airstrip waiting. His daughter and mate would be there to see him along with his sisters-in-law and nephew. They would be eagerly awaiting their turn to meet Freya. None of them knew of the news that they had just learned.

Niklaus wasn't arguing because he didn't see the point. He, like Aaron, saw no other solution for Freya but her death.

It was either risk the lives of his child and every child of this generation by giving his aunt a spy into their lives or kill her spy. Every other time he'd been in this situation it had been easy; there had been no question that he would protect his family and kill the spy. This time the spy was his mortal sister and it was difficult. He already loved her, and didn't like the thought of letting her go. But then he thought of his daughter; the tiny little being he would do anything to protect. When it came down to his daughter's safety or letting Freya continue her mortal existence there was really no choice.

So he snapped Freya's neck before she or anyone else knew of his plan. She wouldn't have felt a thing at all, and she didn't see his betrayal coming. It was the most merciful way he could think of to do it.

His siblings screamed in mortification, he gathered Freya's dead body and pulled it towards him.

"I'm sorry, Sister" He said with a tear, kissing her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnoes:
> 
> *Sororicide is the murder of a sister.


	10. Transitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Remain, The Original Family
> 
> Chapter Nine: Transitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Reminder: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in (and my OCs).
> 
> for more info on this fic visit (http://allhailhales.webs.com/the-original-family)....there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more...

"Aaron without you this family would be lost. We would be broken and miserable; we wouldn't be a family. Many of us would be dead; the ones remaining would barely care for each other as we do now. You are what held this family together. We were at a critical point when you awoke, very near to being lost to each other forever. You brought us together, you made it possible for us to love each other and others. You are the reason we are as happy as we are today."

Rebekah Mikaelson

_This Is Us, The Original Family_

Chapter Eleven: Heart To Hearts

* * *

_**NADIA PETROVA** _

_**Mikaelson Island Airplane Hangar** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**March 31, 2012** _

They all waited excitedly to meet the newest member of their family. Aaron had called her while they had been over the Atlantic Ocean and told her they had rescued Freya alive and they were spending time getting to know their long lost sister. Nadia was happy for Aaron but deeply concerned for him. He had sounded burdened and that did not bode well for all the progress they had made.

Aaron had the tendency to think that everything bad that happened to the family was his fault, since he was the oldest and was the most powerful witch of all his siblings. To find out that their Mother intended for him to be taken away and not Freya must be shaking him to his core. That added to Freya's reappearance and the resurrection of his biological father, her love was most likely about to lose control of his emotions. She had no idea how to handle the upcoming emotional turmoil, but hoped that the suite they made for Freya and welcoming her into the family without fuss would ease some of the emotional troubles.

They watched the plane land and the doors open and Nadia realized that this homecoming was going to be more emotional than anticipated.

Rebekah emerged from the plane in tears, running into Caroline's arms and sobbing. Finn and Papa were next throwing Klaus out of the plane and beigning to fight him, a beating that Klaus was not taking lying down. Kol and Henrik were next, trying to break up the fight, but Papa and Finn were having none of it. Nadia, her aunt, mother, sister and sister-in-laws could only watch in horror and wonder what had happened.

Nadia gasped when she saw Aaron leave the jet carrying the body of a dead blonde woman. She had been alive when she spoke with Aaron earlier! Nadia had heard her laugh and joked that Mama would be peeved if Freya ruined her jacket!

Varying shocked exclamations came from her fellow family members, many wondering aloud what had happened.

"Niklaus, how could you! She was our sister!" Finn yelled, as he and Papa pinned Klaus to the side of the plane.

"She was a threat to this family as a mortal. She had to die." Kalus said struggling against his brothers grasps. He locked eyes with Hayley (who began crying, along with most of the family at the revelation) she was holding Ingrid tight to herself, shielding her from the fight. "Oh, little wolf, worry not. Freya's death isn't permanent."

Everyone silenced at this information.

Mama steeped forward, "Did you use my blood?"

"Yes Katerina"

"Then she will be fine" Mama said looking to Aaron, "Her room is on the second floor, across from yours and Nadia's room. I'll have a blood bag sent up to her; you just need to say the spell over her while she sleeps."

Aaron nodded and left. Nadia was very confused. How could he be so silent about his sister's death? Her love hadn't even looked in her direction and now he was gone. She wanted to follow him, but she was curious about what happened, and knew she'd never get the story out of Aaron when he was upset, so she stayed and watched her family's interaction, stepping back slightly so she could observe.

"Katerina, Niklaus killed our mortal sister. Please explain to me how she will be fine while there is no Other Side for Aaron or you to pull her back from." Papa said, his voice taking a dangerous tone. Nadia rarely saw her Papa in the way the rest of the world saw him, to her he was warm and kind, she rarely saw the Elijah Mikaelson the world had fear of, and never did she think he would be using his monstrous persona while speaking to her Mama.

To her credit, Mama did not seem surprised or afraid of Papa in this moment. She stared him down and began to speak before Kol cut her off.

"If you gits and Rebekah would listen to me, I could tell you what Nik did…Thank you Henrik for waiting for me to speak before joining our brothers and sister in their misguided grief. I know you were itching to join Eli and Finn in their stupidity. Now, let Nik up." He commanded, Finn and Papa did as they were told but narrowed their eyes at Kol

"Speak quickly brother." Finn said, "Our patience is low this day."

"Freya died with vampire and doppelgänger blood in her system. So she's not dead-dead. That drink Nik prepared her was laced with his and Katerina's blood." Kol said with a sigh "This solves our nasty spy problem. Aaron went to the house and is saying the spell that will make her an Original like us and Immortal. Nik, why in the bloody hell would you block your plan from Aaron and I? We all just spent the last minute thinking the brother we love just murdered our new sister in cold blood."

Klaus shrugged, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe the blood off him while he was healing. "This way, when she wakes she will be angry and me and only me for making her vampire, not all of you. I knew I wanted her to be immortal, since I knew of her existence so I asked Katerina for her blood before we left. If she hadn't agreed to our proposal of making her an immortal witch I would have simply changed her then. It's a bit controlling of me, but, I'm not in the business of letting my siblings die permanently even if it's their wish. I had given up my plan until Dahlia's link to Freya became clear and I knew that her death might be the solution, so I spiked her drink and snapped her neck when she was too occupied arguing with you lot."

Everyone had calmed down at Klaus and Kol's explanation and was no longer looking at Kalus with disgust and surprise. But Nadia was absolutely confused, what was this about Dahlia and spying? "What in the hell happened on that plane?"

"Perhaps we should all take this inside?" Papa suggested, picking up Mama, and running towards the castle.

Kol did the same with Bonnie; Rebekah and Caroline each stole Erik and Ingrid from the arms of their mother and ran away laughing; and Sage, Finn, Hayley and Klaus went running after the children.

"Tally, can you stay behind?" Henrik asked, "There's something we need to talk about."

Aunt Natalia squeezed Nadia's hand before Nadia left her and Henrik alone in the airplane hangar.

When Nadia arrived at the castle, she noted that everyone had gathered in the second floor family room and was telling the story of what had transpired on the plane. She stood in the doorway and noticed that Aaron was not present.

Her worry for Aaron's emotional well being increased upon noting his absence. Her love adored leading meetings such as this, and liked guiding the family through difficult decisions. The prospect of bringing Esther and Mikael back from the grave to save the children that have been born and those that will be born of their family from Dahlia was a difficult decision. It seemed that everyone was willing to face the devils they knew in Mikael and Esther rather than face Dahlia and lose their children.

 _I'm in our suite my love._  He whispered into her mind.

Nadia ran straight to him. He was sitting on a couch in their sitting room and tears were streaming down his face.

"Oh, my love." She sighed, sitting next to him."Crying alone accomplishes nothing."

"They need me strong Nadi, they need me to be the big brother and lead. But I'm scared of bringing Mikael and Esther back, terrified of my biological father, scared of Dahlia's magic, and I hate myself for not being able to save Freya from her human life and her torture." He sobbed.

"How is Freya's life your fault? It's your mother's and Dahlia's horrid actions that caused her a painful first life, and you cannot be blamed for not knowing she even existed Aaron, you were not old enough when she was taken to have any memories of her." Nadia said, "As for your mother and the many fathers of her children, you do not have to face them alone. You have the whole family to lean on in this. We will all face them and defeat them side by side."

Nadia took his hands and squeezed. "You are not alone any longer Aaron. Your siblings adore you, their spouses and children adore you and I cannot imagine a life without you by my side. We are going to be just fine. It's going to be difficult but I believe in us."

He pulled her into a hug. "I have a brilliant wife."

"I do not recall a ceremony." Nadia laughed, "I am still your fiancée Aaron, Mama will have a fit if we do not have a ceremony."

Aaron groaned and kissed the top of her head. "Her and Eli didn't have a bloody fancy ceremony. It was just the family and a few vows! But no, Katerina's daughters must have a 'proper modern wedding'."

"We can always elope in Vegas, and invite none of them." Nadia said, "That way Mama cannot be mad we didn't have a ceremony."

"Like hell you will get married in Vegas, Nadia Ona Petrova!" Her Mama yelled from the door. "Elijah! Your daughter is having idiotic ideas again!"

"Mama it's called knocking." Nadia sighed, burying her face into Aaron's chest in mortification, remembering all the things her Mama had walked in on in the past months, "You cannot simply keep walking into our room whenever it pleases you."

"When did she give you a Mid-Name? I thought you didn't have one like my siblings, Sage, Hayley, Katerina and Natalia?" Aaron asked.

"I decided that she needed and Mid-Name, while you were gone, so I settled upon my mother's name" Katerina said, "It has been so useful when yelling at Caroline to have another name to yell. May I suggest you give my granddaughter Sonia a mid-name as well? They are quite useful."

"Sonia?" Nadia asked confused. "We name her Sonia?"

"According to the visions Dahlia pried from Bekah's mind, yes."Aaron said, and Nadia's brain completely turned to thought of a child "is there something you needed Katerina? Nadia is having a strong reaction to this news."

"I wanted to let you know that Kol and Bonnie are assisting me in making Henrik and Natailia vampires, and we do not need your help. Freya has a bag of blood next to her bed and should be awake in a few hours. So we don't need you until she wakes." She said, "Everyone is going to try to relax until then, we will want to make our plans once everyone is together."

With that Mama left. "Please lock that door Aaron, if you don't my sister might come in, or Rebekah, or worse Cara and Rebekah together."

Aaron laughed and locked the door with his magic. "Are you going to cry now love?"

"If Dmitri^ had been a girl, I was going to name him Sonia." She whispered as the tears fell.

"I know." Aaron said, rubbing her back in comfort.

"I miss my baby boy, Aaron. I feel as if I'm betraying him if I have another child."

"I know you do my love." Aaron said, "Kol and I have been working on a spell for us to bring back the dead as ghosts temporarily…you know like on that show he loves so much*. He wants to do it so Bonnie's mother and grandmother can help her though her giving birth, I don't see why we can't adjust it for Dmitri or any others you wish to see again."

"This way our daughter can meet her brother." Nadia sighed, "And Mama can meet her grandson, and I will see my boy again."

"Tell me about him again, Nadi." Aaron said, wiping her tears.

"My son, Dmitri Petrov was born in 1505. I was absolutely terrified while I was in labor with him; I was alone apart from the midwife and only fifteen …but from the moment he took his first breath I was in love. He was so beautiful Aaron, I know all mothers say their children are beautiful, but my son was one beautiful baby…"

Nadia spent the next few hours in the arms of her husband-to-be and they talked about her son, about Aaron's fears regarding his parents and about their future life together once this crisis was over.

* * *

_**NATALIA PETROVA** _

_**Second Floor Family Room** _

_**West Wing of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**March 31, 2012** _

Nataila Petrova danced around the family room happily while sipping on a bag of blood. She was so happy to be alive again! Being a Living Spirit was barely living, but being a vampire, while not the same as her human life was wonderful and far better than being a Spirit.

Her heart's mate and his family laughed as she, her sister and her nieces danced and laughed in joy, celebrating her new life. They all knew how she loathed being a Living Spirit and were happy that she was happy.

There was a bit of an adjustment; the craving for blood was alarming at first, but she wasn't worried because the family kept the castle stocked with blood bags from donors around the world, there was no danger in harming one of her family members in her thirst. Other than the blood, the abilities that came with being a vampire were similar with what she had been able to do in her ghostly form, so she was able to control them easily enough.

Henrik didn't seem to mind being an Original like his siblings. Tally tried not to grin at seeing her hearts mate sit up straighter and try to imitate his brothers' posture and facial expressions. It was quite adorable.

After she became vampire the family was still feeling depressed. She did not blame them, the threat of their Evil Aunt Dahlia was quite frightening, and the fact that they would have to bring her in-laws back from the Afterlife to defeat her did not sit well with Tally. After all, the only reason she and Henrik returned to the Land of The Living was to warn their family about Esther and Mikael's plots in the Afterlife. This would be giving them exactly what they wanted.

As a vampire, Natalia could help protect her new family in ways that were difficult as a Spirit. As a Spirit she had been afraid to use her ghostly form (the form she had abilities in) in fear of one slip in her sister's magical control sending her back to the Afterlife. Now she was grounded to the Land of The Living until she chose to move on into the Afterlife and that notion was freeing. Now she just needed to learn how to fight.

But, for now, they needed a bit of a respite from thoughts of the horrid things to come, so she dragged everyone into the family room, down the hall from where Freya slept and put on some music. It was music from Cara's iPod, and had a selection of modern pop music on it. Most of the Mikaelsons preferred 'real music' played by orchestra, but Tally found she like the music of people Cara's age as well. She hadn't really had the opportunity to hear much music in her human life and adored that it was so readily available in this time. She liked it all.

Elijah turned off the sound system once it looked like Finn was about to pass out. From her 'modern classes' that she and Henrik attended with Finn, she gathered that Finn could only handle so much of the 21st century's culture at a time before getting 'crabby' as Sage had put it.

The Petrova women took a seat when the music ended still laughing.

"Well that was fun." Tally laughed, sitting herself on Henrik's lap before promptly jumping out of it. "Dear lord what was that!" She exclaimed.

Henrik brought a pillow onto his lap and hid his face in his hands. The entire room began laughing. Tally looked around in confusion; not understanding was so humorous. There was a hard mass in the lap of her hearts mate! Her love must have some sort of illness! Could vampires get ill?

"Talia, have you and Henrik never had intercourse?" Katerina asked.

"That's for when people are married Katerina!" Natalia said scandalized.

"Truly, you have never been aroused around Natalia, Henry?" Finn asked,

"Is that what this is? A product of attraction?" Henrik asked, "I've never had a reaction like this in my spirit form. This used to happen when I was human though for no apparent reason."

The Mikaelson brothers laughed, "Puberty does have that effect." Aaron said.

"Oh, no." Katerina said, "We have to give Henrik and Nataila the sex talk now don't we? We aged them and made them alive again, now we have to educate them about their changed bodies."

Natalia gasped. "Katerina hold your tongue! It's not appropriate talk in a mixed setting!"

"Fine, we will have a girls night and guys night soon and we will deal with you and Henrik's new sex drives then." Katerina said, "Who knew Katherine Pierce's sister would be so uptight about sex?"

More laughter filled the room at her and Henrik's expense. Henrik gave her a shy smile and patted the seat next to him. She took it and his offered hand to hold.

"It's okay Tally, we'll learn together."

She smiled shyly at him and kissed his cheek.

The family let out an 'aw' and then began a heated discussion about whether they should begin watching a film or go wait in Freya's sitting room for her to wake.

Freya Mikaelson made the decision for them when she sped into the room and attacked Niklaus.

* * *

_**FREYA MIKAELSON** _

_**Freya's Suite** _

_**West Wing of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**March 31, 2012** _

She woke up in a beautiful bedroom and was so very thirsty. Her nose led her to the large glass filled with red liquid and she drank it all down before she even full processed what was happening.

The glass was blood, her fangs had scraped the glass when she drank and she had crossed the room in the blink of an eye.

She was a vampire now, like her siblings.

Luckily she still had the power to see into the past, and knew what had happened. Niklaus had only seen one way to break Dahlia's hold on her and protect the family, so he had spiked her drink with vampire and doppelganger blood and killed her. She would have admired the plan if she weren't so angry at being turned vampire against her will.

_Niklaus did this._

Before she processed what she was doing, her anger led her down the hall to a room that held the family. They were speaking and waiting for her to awake, but Freya was letting her anger at Niklaus guide her. She lunged into the room and attacked him, tearing his neck open.

It took all her sisters-in-law to pull her off him and she looked in horror when she saw that Nik had been holding her niece when she attacked him and he was very injured. Rebekah picked up Ingrid and cleaned her off, handing her to her mother. And her brothers helped heal Nik's wound and clean him up.

Freya began to cry. "I'm sorry Nik. I didn't want to do that. I don't know what came over me…oh, Hayley I'm so sorry I didn't even see Ingrid. What if I had harmed her?"

Rebekah used a handkerchief to clean Freya's mouth of blood. "No one blames you; the transformation would be hard for you; especially with how you were turned. But we can help you with control of the emotions and the thirst with a few spells. It will be fine sister."

She felt terrible and kept crying. "I'm sorry." She began to chant.

"Henrik's and Natalia's changes were so easy, it would figures Freya's would be difficult." Aaron said.

"The ability to make a lasting first impression is a dominant gene in this family," Hayley said with a grin, "Look Freya, Ingrid is fine. She thinks it was just a game sibling's play. Niklaus, calm your sister down."

Niklaus stepped to examine his child. Ingrid was laughing with her fangs out, trying to lunge towards Erik like Freya had with Nik. She had no injury and didn't seem scared by the event. Klaus laughed at his child's antics and then moved toward Freya. "No harm done. You have every right to be angry with me sister. I killed you."

"I'm so sorry Nik. I understand why you did it, I was just so angry."

"It's in the past now." Nik said, "Ingrid is fine, you are no longer angry…now Aaron can sort out the nasty side effects of your transition and we can have a nice evening as a family before talking about our parents tomorrow."

Freya nodded and pulled him into her hug with Rebekah. Soon the whole family joined in the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes:
> 
> ^Nadia had a son in her human life named Dmitri. For more on him and his family check out chapter 11 of "This Is Us…"
> 
> *Kol's favorite show is Charmed, and on that show the witches occasionally bring back their dead ancestors to visit (usually when a new baby is born or for a wedding)


	11. Home For The Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Remain, The Original Family  
> Chapter Ten: Home for the Holidays
> 
> Its late December in 2035, and Ingrid Hope Mikaelson comes home for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey all, so…SOMEONE (me) made the mistake of telling her boss that she was off of school and now is working double the amount of time…which put her behind of fic again.
> 
> Yay money! Not yay for behind on fic…
> 
> So this chapter was supposed to be chapter twelve. But I suppose it could work now… it will give you a glimpse of the Mikealson family during the holidays and give you a little preview of where the next few chapters are going to take us. Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanza! Merry Christmas!…etc. just…Happy Holidays!
> 
> Reminder: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in (and my OCs).
> 
> for more info on this fic visit (http://allhailhales.webs.com/the-original-family)...there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more...

"Aaron without you this family would be lost. We would be broken and miserable; we wouldn't be a family. Many of us would be dead; the ones remaining would barely care for each other as we do now. You are what held this family together. We were at a critical point when you awoke, very near to being lost to each other forever. You brought us together, you made it possible for us to love each other and others. You are the reason we are as happy as we are today."

**Rebekah Mikealson**

_**This Is Us, The Original Family** _

**Chapter Eleven: Heart To Hearts**

* * *

 

_**INGRID HOPE MIKAELSON** _

_**Playroom** _

_**West Wing of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**December 23, 2035** _

Ingrid hadn't made it home for the beginning of bonfire season this year, but she had made it back in time for Christmas. She had been occupied for the past month with a village of were-tigers in India, helping them break the moons hold over them and having an affair with the leader's eldest child.

That last part was a detail she was leaving out of her excuse when her father and uncles were interrogating her about where she had been. She had learned her lesson with that whole Markus situation a few years back.

For now, her parents, aunts and uncles were nowhere in sight but most of her cousins could be heard in their old playroom. She had dropped her bag at the bottom of the grand staircase and made her way to the playroom in the west wing of the castle.

Erik was sitting at a table, typing away on his computer. He was still going to college, currently working on his master's degree at Oxford University in England. Sonia was sitting next to him, her head in a book, the little genus was sixteen and working on her bachelors at Oxford, sharing an apartment with Erik. It was an arrangement that Ingrid, Erik and Sonia's parents insisted on if she wanted to go to university at such a young age.

Alec and E. Isaac* were watching an American football game on the television. They had chosen to go to university in the U.S. but had not chosen a prestigious Ivy League school like Erik and Sonia. They were in the same year, as Alec decided that he wanted to wait to go to school with E., if Leif refused to go with him.

"Well if it isn't my fellow world traveler." Leif said, coming up from behind her and jumping on her back. "What a scandal! Missing most of the holiday season, sneaking in when the Kings and Queens are off island and unable to notice the state you arrived in! I do hope you plan on burning those clothes and changing before they all get back tomorrow, because you know how Uncle Nik gets when he's confronted with the fact his darling princess has sexual relations."

"Get off of me you imbecile."Ingrid said fighting a grin as she shook him off her back, he landed on his feet with a grin and then tackled her to the floor and kissed her cheek. "How was Brazil?" she laughed.

"Delightful. The ladies love me, the gentlemen love me, and the tabloids love me. Tell Alec and Isaac that they have to quit school and join me in traveling and partying." He smiled before standing, "They bore me with their jobs, their studying and their monogamous relationships."

Ingrid rolled her eyes at Leif and they walked into the room. Alec and E. had stood up and made their way to hug her.

"Hey Ingrid. I missed you." E. said, "And I'll have you know Leif, that I already agreed to take next semester off."

Leif snorted. "Traveling around with your mother and awakening magic of Traveller bloodlines is not what I was talking about."

Alec was next to hug her. "You didn't show up at my birthday Ingrid. I hope there are presents in that bag I heard you drop in the hall, and I hope mine is better than Leif's"

"I missed everyone's birthday this year." She sighed, anticipating the lecture from her father when he arrived home on the importance of being with family, and a glare from her mother and younger sister for missing Astrid's birthday. "I have a large suitcase of gifts sitting in my boat. It's anchored at the docs."

Leif, Alec and E., all ran from the room excitedly at this news.

Ingrid shook her head and made her way toward the table Sonia and Erik were seated at.

Sonia had enough manners to put down her book and stand to hug her. "Hello Ingrid."

"Hey Sonny."

"I asked you not to call me that." Sonia pouted.

Ingrid rolled her eyes, "I asked you to act like you are sixteen, not one thousand and sixteen."

"You sound like Erik."

Ingrid shuttered at being compared to her older cousin."Erik steals his ideas from me."

Sonia rolled her eyes. "Whatever Ing."

"Don't call me that." She said, flashing her wolf eyes.

"Don't call me Sonny." Sonia said with a smile.

Ingrid threw her hands up in surrender and sat down at the table next to Sonia and across from Erik. "So, what are you studying?" She asked.

"Physics."

"Gag me." Ingrid said.

"Science is the closest thing that mortals have to understanding magic. It's truly fascinating."

"You know what's fascinating? Shopping, talking about crushes, having friends…you know teenage stuff."

"Aunt Nadia and Uncle Aaron suggested she join a sports team at a nearby high school so she can make friends her age. She refuses." Erik said, while still typing away at his computer. "The headmaster at our old high school even offered the same so she can be friends with other children of important supernaturals^."

"The kids at the academy fear my last name. The humans at the college and the high school don't understand the power I can wield and I don't want to get too close and harm somebody." Sonia said matter of fact-ly."Plus you don't have any friends Ingrid, and you turned out okay."

Erik snorted. Ingrid leapt over the table and attacked him for the implied insult. He retaliated without hesitation. This was nothing new with the two of them. They have been fighting since they were infants and she did not see that changing anytime soon.

They stopped fighting when Sonia directed aneurysms at them. "Not in front of the child." She whispered pointing to the corner of the room where a blonde girl had stopped playing with her dolls and large dollhouse to gape at them.

Ingrid and Erik separated. "I miss this while we're away." She said poking him in the side.

"I don't." Erik snapped.

Ingrid grinned and began poking him repeatedly. "Yes you do, you miss me."

Instead of responding Erik pulled her in for a hug and said, "Welcome home Ingrid."

She smiled as Erik and Sonia returned to their work. She got up off the couch and made the way to the tiny blonde and her dollhouse.

"Hope!" Lynnea said happily. "Hug me!"

Ingrid laughed as the blonde child launched herself into her arms. "Hi Lynnie."

"You came home for my birthday?" She asked confused. "You missed Astrid's..."

Ingrid was ashamed. Her mother had called and yelled at her last month when she didn't show up for Astrid's birthday. Astrid still refuses to talk to her on the phone. She felt like crap but was stubbornly refusing telling her mother what had happened. Astrid was upset, event sending an email saying she was 'the world's meanest big sister' for breaking her promise.

It was a happy accident for Lynnie that she was born on Christmas, as it was the only family birthday that you could ensure everyone was present for because it happened during the holiday season. It was a rule by all the Kings and Queens that the children had to be home for at least a few weeks at the end of each year.

"You are turning ten. Excited?"

The girl's eyes went wide. "Soon I'll be a big girl like you and Sonny and Astrid!"

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Sonia said from the table, not looking up from her book.

"Shit. Sorry Sonia."

Ingrid snorted at the cuss word coming from the tiny girl. "Who taught you that Lynnea Elizabeth?"

"Leif, but he said I can't tell Mummy or Mama where I learnt it from." She said putting her index finger to her mouth, "Shh, you can't tell."

Ingrid smiled; she was so telling Aunt Bekah and Aunt Care, Leif needed to be yelled at. "So when did you get this dollhouse?"

"Auntie Freya got it for me." Lynnie said with a pout, "She hasn't been home yet either. Do you think she'll miss my birthday? Everyone's coming, so Auntie Freya will be here right? Grandma Liz and Grandpa Bill** will even get to visit from the afterlife! It's going to be so fun. But it can't be if Auntie Freya isn't here."

Ingrid really didn't understand her aunt's trip; she was in Norway visiting the spot where her old village was. She had chosen now to go after twenty three years back in The Land of The Living. "I'm sure she's on her way back Lynnie."

"I talked to Grandfather Soren yesterday." Sonia said from across the room, "Mother and Father are picking them up in the jet today after they pick up your parents from the Moscow airport Ingrid."

"See Lynnie." Ingrid said, "Everyone will be here."

Ingrid stood up after a moment and looked towards Erik. "I suppose I have to go say hello to them don't I?" she said point toward the ceiling.

He looked up from his computer and gave her a sympathetic look. "If you give me a moment I can come with you?"

She shook her head. "No. I'll go do my duty."

Sonia shook her head. "No one would blame you if you didn't; they hate me as much as they hate you. Mom and Dad said I never have to go up there. No one has to go up there really. Many of us don't."

"Dad likes to say that there punishment is to stay and watch how happy we are as a family. He likes to go up there and taunt them. I want them to know they can't hurt me…"

"But they can…last time you came to me in tears." Erik said, and Ingrid glared at him… he was never supposed to speak of that day, or any day she cried, that was a secret kept between the two of them.

"He was particularly vicious that day, but I laughed in his face and left. I kept it together until I could get to you."

"I'll go with you Hope." Lynnea said, "We'll go together now and I'll protect you and then we can take you to see your Grandfather and he'll cheer you up!"

She was tempted but she turned down her cousin's offer. Lynnie was too young to go up there without her parents and too young to hear the vile things they were sure to say to her. So she made her way to the elevator and pushed the button for the fifth floor.

* * *

_**INGRID HOPE MIKAELSON** _

_**The Fifth Floor/ "The Attic"** _

_**West Wing of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**December 23, 2035** _

She loved her family and loved being home; but she really hated the fifth floor of the west wing of their home, and how the floors residents had the power to make her feel. She couldn't understand why she always felt the need to keep going to see them, as Sonia said; she didn't have too…but something in her wanted to them love her. Growing up in this family, a family in which everyone loved each other, and then finding out there were family members who would rather see here and the rest of the family dead was mind boggling to her. Part of her hoped that they would one day change their minds.

It was really no one's fault that she stumbled onto what the family kept imprisoned in the 'attic' on her thirteenth birthday. She always had a restless spirit a need to do things and help people and the prisoners in the attic only fueled the need to become a great witch. They believed she couldn't, they made her father's life hell, they tried to kill every member of her family even the ones they claimed to love, simply because they were 'monsters'.

When she was an infant the family resurrected them to help save the children from her great aunt Dahlia, and then aunt Kat sent them back to the afterlife. The trouble was Esther and Mikeal kept finding ways back to The Land of The Living. The last straw came when she was two, when her grandparents possessed the alpha of the Crescent Wolves, Jackson and his human wife Camille in an attempt to kill her.

Soon after that it was decided to make a fifth floor to the West Wing, to be accessed only by family members, and make it a prison that the spirits of Esther and Mikeal could never leave. As prisons go it was pretty luxurious. Not as posh as any of the suites or rooms in the rest of the home, but certainly not the prison cell that her father and mother had petitioned for.

"Hello?"

"Esther, the abomination's hell-spawn is here to see you." Mikael said from his reading corner. Ingrid was glad he had giving up on trying to hurt her with his words. After making her cry the first time she encountered him at thirteen he hadn't gotten a rise out of her (that he knew of) so he had given up (most days).

"Ingrid darling, look at how beautiful you are." Esther said entering the room.

Ingrid was always on her guard with Esther. You always knew what to expect with Mikael, he would attack you directly either with words or with fists. His wife on the other hand liked to plot, find way to get into your head, and hide behind the illusion of a caring, loving and kind mother and grandmother. Neither of them could harm her with magic or violence (Esther did not have any magic as a spirit and Mikeal had a spell cast by her Uncle Aaron that made him unable to attack) but they could still speak, and Grandmother was very dangerous with her words.

"Hello Grandmother. I have stopped by to wish you and Mikael a happy bonfire season."

"How polite of you dear, it's hard to believe someone so polite and beautiful could come from and monster such as Niklaus and a dirty wolf like that whore he's mated to."

Ingrid kept her face a mask by imagining that the woman had a human body she could tear the spine out of. She knew why they had to be kept here; Esther had magic if she wasn't under the control of Uncle Aaron, Aunt Kat and Soren. She and Mikeal were less of a danger here in the 'attic' than they were in the afterlife. She just really wished that there was a way to harm Esther and Mikeal for their words. No one talked about her mother that way, Ingrid and her father would never let that pass.

"Say what you will about my mother, at least she loves her children and cares for them."

"That reminds me, when do I get to meet my grandchild? I met Lynnea the day she was born; I have yet to meet your sibling."

"You probably won't for awhile. Mum and Dad agreed, that they won't explain who you are until my sibling is old enough to understand."

"Grandson or granddaughter?" Esther asked.

"Like you care." Ingrid rolled her eyes. "Have a lovely holiday."

Ingrid made her way to the elevator, and Esther followed her. "I do care. I just wish you all would lead mortal lives in your happiness. Your longevity is a curse on this earth…"

The elevator door shut before Esther's speech continued. Ingrid pulled herself together before making her way to the second floor to see her grandfather.

* * *

_**INGRID HOPE MIKAELSON** _

_**Soren and Ansel's Suite** _

_**West Wing of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**December 23, 2035** _

Was it a bit weird that her grandfather and Sonia's grandfather Soren were kinda-sorta together?

Yes, but her whole family was weird. For instance Sonia's maternal grandfather was also her paternal uncle. Ingrid was glad there was a family bible in the library with a detailed family tree and history sometimes because her family had a long story behind it.

She knocked on the door to her Grandfather and Soren's suite and was pulled into a hug before she finished knocking. She was careful not to hug too tightly because he was still mortal. He and Soren decided against an immortal existence, and insisted in living out the rest of their mortal ones with their family on the island. Her father and Uncle Aaron were not happy with the decision, and had even tried to make them immortal without their consent but Soren had stopped them.

Her Grandfather's hugs were her favorite. He always smelled like the forest and was a soothing presence. "Hello Ingrid. I've missed you. You don't come home often enough."

She laughed into his chest, knowing that he and her father had probably ranted to each other about this fact often in the past year. "I missed you as well Grandfather."

"Your mother and I worry about you, running off from place to place. You don't call enough."

"Father isn't worried?" Ingrid asked skeptically, because her father was the most over-protective of the three of them.

"I'm certain that he has your phone, your boat or you fitted with some sort of locator spell." Her grandfather said stepping aside so she could enter his Suite's sitting room, "He always knows what city you are in and how long you have been there."

Her father was creepy and controlling. She looked down at the necklace he given her a few years ago, certain now it was spelled as a location device. It used to belong to him as a child, and was then given to his adopted son Marcellus, after Marcellus died; dad had taken it back to give to her when she was ready.

She shook her head. "Of all the underhanded…"

"You're his child Ingrid. He loves you and wants to know you are safe when you're out there doing good deeds for the shifter's of the world." Grandfather said, "He's proud of you and so am I."

Her eyes watered a bit at this, she knew her father, mother and the rest of the family loved and adored her (except Esther and Mikael of course), they had never given her a reason to doubt this. But to know that her father and grandfather were proud of her for what she was doing? That was the best gift she could ask for this bonfire season. Her mother let her know she was proud every time she spoke with her, her cousins lovingly said that she made them look bad with what she did, her aunts and uncles always mentioned that they were proud of the woman she was becoming…but her father and grandfather always mentioned to her that she was never home enough.

She realized now more than ever that she was a lot like father and grandfather in personality (as evidenced by the vase Grandfather had just thrown across the room before they sat on his sofa). They don't like to tell people, even loved ones how they feel as it might be considered weakness. Grandfather and Dad, even though things were different now, had found that particular instinct difficult. So instead of saying 'I'm proud of you but I miss you when you are away…'they would mention how little she was home and how family had to be considered before all other responsibilities.

The werewolves and other were-creatures of the world needed her help, and she was willing to travel the world and help each tribe, village, pack and pride until her help was no longer needed. Lifting curses (like the one that used to be on her mother's clan, The Crescents), helping weres not depend on the moon to shift and making the bloodlines of were-creatures as respected as witch and vampire bloodlines were her life's calling. It was a relief to finally understand Dad and Grandfather knew why she was doing what she was doing and were proud of her.

"I missed you Grandfather." Ingrid said, "I plan on staying for a few months."

Her grandfather grinned. "I am happy to hear this. Family is important." He then tilted his head to the side and sighed, "Perhaps you can use this time to repair your relationship with Astrid."

A brown wolf, (nearly identical to her mother's wolf form in looks) trotted into the room and growled at her before grabbing some clothes that had been placed on one of Grandfather's chairs and making its way to his bathroom to change. Moments later her little sister in human form emerged from the bathroom dressed and ignoring her completely.

"Grandpa, is this why you didn't meet me for our run? Because Princess Ingrid has finally graced the family with her presence…"

"Astrid I'm sorry…" Ingrid pleaded, "I promise I won't miss another birthday."

Astrid glared at her and rolled her eyes before sitting next to her. For a girl of only eleven she was pretty intimidating.

Astrid terrified her since the day she was born. Ingrid was twelve when Mama had her. Ingrid hadn't been allowed in the room but heard the panicked voices of Dad, Mum, Auntie Bex and Auntie Freya as they tried to save her baby sisters life. Astrid had been born Mortal, unlike the rest of the Mikaelson kids and she was born with a heart defect that nearly killed her and caused her to be born premature. They had been able to stabilize her with their magic but magic could only help so much. They ended up flying her to a hospital in New Orleans to be treated.

The entire family had moved to the compound in New Orleans for three months as Astrid was nursed to health. The hospital was under constant guard under the orders of The Lady of New Orleans and her witch coven; The Alpha of the Crescent Wolves; The Human Faction; leaders of the smaller witch covens and the vampire covens; and of course her family. The supernatural world rallied around her sister, making sure that she would make it out if infancy so her Uncle could put an immortality spell, similar to the immortality that Ingrid and her cousins had been born with on her. Each day she grew stronger under the care of the doctors and guard of her family and the community.

She lived, and they returned home to Mikaelson Island where Uncle placed the spell on Astrid. That did not stop Ingrid from keeping a watchful eye over her baby sister and telling the infant she was never allowed to almost die ever again. Her cousins were shaken by the experiences as well, never having come that close to having someone they love perish. From that day forward Ingrid and her male cousins were fiercely overprotective of Sonia, Astrid and Lynnea (who was born a year after Astrid).

Astrid was no longer mortal and helpless; she was an immortal wolf and a witch, just as powerful as Ingrid had been at her age. Astrid could fight her own battles and Ingrid didn't have to spend every waking moment worried about her sister dying. But that didn't stop Ingrid of being over protective of her…even Dad had thought that Ingrid was too overprotective.

Ingrid loves her baby sister more than anything in this world, and if Astrid was hurt Ingrid was hurt. Astrid would only have to point in a direction and Ingrid would lay waste to whatever made her baby sister upset. Only this time she was the one that hurt Astrid and Ingrid couldn't harm herself…so the only thing left to do was tell the truth.

"Astrid, I'm sorry about your birthday." Ingrid said.

Astrid glared at her, and sat on the sofa opposite Ingrid and her Grandfather.

"I was on my way here. I swear I was. But I had just performed a counter-curse on a pack of werewolves in Canada…The spell took a lot out of me…"

"You preformed a counter-curse alone?" her Grandfather growled. "Ingrid you know that spell such as that should not be preformed alone!"

"Everyone was busy and or on their way to the party, I thought I could do it. I planned on performing the spell and then leaving. But as soon as I stepped foot on my boat I passed out. I woke up to mom's phone call two days later."

Astrid stood and launched herself into Ingrid arms. "So you didn't miss my birthday because you don't love me anymore? Just cause your and idiot?"

Ingrid laughed. "Yes I'm an Idiot."

"Let's go for a run!" Astrid said happily. "You are forgiven if you promise not to do that again. If you need help ask for it."

"Hopefully one day I won't need help because my sister will be there with me."

Astrid looked at her excitedly, but her Grandfather laughed heartedly. "Like your mother will allow that…"

"Mum can come with us." Ingrid said with a grin. "Now let's go for a run!"

* * *

_**INGRID HOPE MIKAELSON** _

_**Family Dining Room** _

_**Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**December 24, 2035** _

The meal had been served and everyone was eating, laughing and telling tales.

As the talking and laughing went on, pieces of paper and pens were passed about, as the family was preparing wishes for one another. They would throw the wishes into the bonfire (which was out back) after dinner. Ingrid was glad they had waited for her to come home to do wishes. It was one of her favorite holiday traditions.

Her family had many holiday traditions at the end of the year. Many of the members in the generations before her had grown up celebrating different holidays at this time of year and brought their own tradition from the culture they grew up with to Mikealson Island. There were dances, special meals, rituals and stories that filled up last month and a half of the year.

Her father was the only family member absent. Ingrid hadn't seen him since he, Mum, Aunt Nadia, Uncle Aaron, Aunt Freya and Soren had arrived home four hours ago (they had been the last of the family to arrive home, everyone else had arrived early this morning). Mum had joined her and Astrid in the woods, in wolf form and they had spent the afternoon playing tag.

"Mommy?" Astrid asked, "Daddy is missing all the fun! Make him come downstairs!"

"Daddy is in his office finishing up some important calls." Her mum said while fixing Astrid a plate. "Ingrid, stop pacing by the door, he's excited to see you too; he just needs to finish up a few things so he can spend the next few days with you before you leave again."

"Mum, didn't I tell you? I intend on staying at least a month, if not two before my next adventure."

The family erupted with excited exclamations; they were talking about happy that she was staying and some of her uncles were telling their children that they should stay home as well.

Her mum smiled widely. "That's fantastic. We have missed you."

Her mum looked like she was going to get up from her seat and hug her but she stopped herself when her father blurred into the room. Ingrid was in his arms and being twirled around in a circle before she even noticed who had hold of her.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, laughing. "Happy Holidays!"

"My little princess intends to stay!" he announced to the family happily, ceasing the twirling but still holding her tight like she were going to disappear in an instant.

"Little princess! Ha!" Leif laughed, "Ingrid do you want to hear the wish I'm burning for you? I wish Ingrid wouldn't come home smelling of sex, like a strumpet. I also wish that her sexcapades weren't the focus of so many tabloids, as there is not nearly enough printed about me and my sexcapades."

Ingrid twirled out of her father's arms and immediately transformed into a wolf, running towards Leif. Her mother caught her and held her back, and Leif hid behind his mother.

"That was inappropriate Leif." Uncle Kol sighed, but he had a smile on his face letting everyone know his exasperation was insincere. "Everyone knows that you are only allowed to burn one wish per family member. That was two."

Ingrid glared at her mother for stopping her, but was secretly happy that her father seemed to be taking Leif's statement as an everyday prank of Leif's that held no truth, designed to get a rise out of Ingrid and her father.

She relaxed and laughed as Aunt Bonnie slapped Uncle Kol and Leif in the back of the head and told Alec that he was her favorite, because he gave her fewer headaches.

The family went back to their laughing, eating and talking after Leif was chastised and Ingrid received another telepathic lecture from her mother about her temper (hypocrite much Mum?) after shifting back into human form and getting dressed.

She loved her family. They loved her. And they were all together.

They were so lucky and blessed and she loved each and every one of them.

Even her cousin and nemesis Erik who was throwing rolls at her when their parents weren't looking. They all thought she was the instigator of all their fights, but he sure did his fare share.

Astrid took hold of her hand as it was transforming once again into a paw, "Ingrid don't. It's the holidays."

Ingrid caught the next roll midair and grinned when she noticed that Aunt Sage had witnessed her sons act.

"Honestly, when will this feud between the two of you end?" Aunt Sage sighed. "You are each other's best friend but insist on attacking each other and tormenting each other."

"He is not my best friend."

The whole family laughed.

Erik shrugged. "You kind of are my best friend…"

Ingrid sighed. "Fine, it's true. But don't expect me to be nice all the time."

Mum laughed and grabbed Dad's hand. "No one expects that. You're our daughter."

She spent the rest of the meal in 'one of her moods' as Erik calls them…glaring at everyone and their laughing and happiness just because she didn't like that someone voice out loud that she and Erik were best friends. What kind of weirdo had no other friends besides her cousin? It was embarrassing.

Erik threw another roll at her head. "Stop sulking. Write out your wishes, everyone's almost finished eating." He said, throwing a pen at her. "We have a big family and you haven't written all your wishes."

"Stop throwing things or we will fight." She growled at him as she took the pad of paper her sister was handing her in hand and started writing.

* * *

_**INGRID HOPE MIKAELSON** _

_**Fire Pit** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**December 24, 2035** _

Soon the meal was finished, the wishes were written and everyone headed out side. The fire was set up behind the West Wing, there was a large fire pit and a seating area set up there specifically for this purpose.

Her father and Uncle Elijah lit torches so the clearing was lit up and every one began to prepare for the festivities. Ingrid grew excited as Grandfather and Soren lit the large bonfire, and her aunts and mother began to dance around it. Uncle Aaron had enchanted some instruments to play music and soon her father and uncles joined in the dancing. She and her cousins danced as well until they were too tired. Everyone sat down at that point, and the music softened.

Soren and Grandfather had a cap with everyone's names in it, which is how they determined the order they wished. Personally, Ingrid thought that Grandfather cheated because he and Soren had never been first to go, as long as she could remember.

"Katerina, you are first."

Her mood lightened as each family member spoke their wishes. The love that was surrounding her, the happiness of the family and the hopefulness of the years to come was too all consuming and positive to keep a negative mood up.

She looked up after everyone had said their wishes and the dancing and singing started again, looking to the moon. She instead saw a light on the fifth floor window, and two figures looking down at the merriment her family was enjoying.

Perhaps they were regretting not loving their family? Perhaps they wanted to be a part of the joy? She knew these thoughts were naive, but she hoped that one day Grandmother and Grandfather Mikael would love their family.

This time of year made her mushy. This was the time for family, love and togetherness. Tonight was the time to dance, sing and wish around the bonfire; to be together and have hopes for each other's future. This was her favorite time of the year. It reassured her that her family was close, that the Mikaelsons were unstoppable as a family. If she ever needed help, she had twenty four people that would do anything to help her. Mikealsons were untied, Mikealsons were strong. Mikealsons loved each other fiercely; and these facts were comforting to be reminded of after so long of insisting of doing things for herself...even going as far as to use different names while out in the world to distance herself from the family.

She sat herself down on the grass, placing her head on her mother's lap. "Mum? I think I'll stay longer than two months."

Her mum began to braid her hair, as she hummed along to the song her Aunt Caroline was performing; she fell asleep soon after the second chorus.

The next thing she knew she was in her room and her parents were tucking her into bed.

"Happy Holidays Mum. Happy Holidays Dad." She mumbled, as she snuggled into the covers.

"Happy Holidays Ingrid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FootNotes:
> 
> * Elya Isaac Petrova Mikealson is Kat and Elijah's son- he is mostly called E., E. Issac or Isaac by the family
> 
> ^ The school Erik is speaking of is a boarding school in England for children of supernatural beings that cannot attend normal schools. The Mikealson kids went to one in England. It's not a typical boarding school as it only has classes for a week at a time and then the children have a week off with their families. There are a few in the world. Set up a few years before Erik started school. Children of Lords and Ladies, important/endangered witch and wolf lines and adopted vampire children attend schools like these due to the security and the ability to educate children that are special. Stupid idea? Should I get rid of it? Thoughts?
> 
> ** Liz Forbes and Bill Forbes, Caroline's parents were both dead as of the first half of "this is us, the original family"
> 
> ^^ In this chapter Lynnea is turning 10, Astrid is 11, Sonia is 16, E. is 21, Leif and Alec are 23, Ingrid is 23 and Erik is 24.
> 
> BONUS: I already have an idea of what Erik and Ingrid look like…pics on my homepage (allhailhales) I hope to have pics for the other (all grown up) Next Gens soon… Here are my tentative ideas for them: Micheal B Jordan for Leif and Alec…Daniel Sharman for E. Isaac (Is it to weird now that he's Kaleb/Kol on The originals?)… Shelly Henning or Lyndsy Fonseca for Sonia…Lily Collins for Astrid…and Chloe Grace Moretz for Lynnea.


	12. Grief and Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Remain, The Original Family  
> Chapter Eleven: Grief and Longing
> 
> A funeral, some reunions and background on Aaron and Niklaus' biological fathers.
> 
>  
> 
> AN: Reminder: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in (and my OCs).
> 
> for more info on this fic visit (allhailhalesDOTwebsDOTcomSLASHthe-original-family)(or tumblr: hailhaleswriting)...there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I must have written and re-written this chapter twice a week since I last updated (I know! I've been gone for 4 months! I'm terrible at this!). I just didn't know which way was the perfect way to bring these characters in, and then the shows characterization of Freya threw me off. I finally decided that this is the way I want to do this, I hope you like it. And I hope the next chapter goes smoother.
> 
> since its been so long since I updated, and the previous chapter was a special for the December holidays and not really part of the main plot I thought id do a recap of chapter nine:
> 
> -the siblings arrived back at the island with a lifeless Freya, and Klaus explains why turning her was his best option and why he didn't want his siblings to know his plan before hand (so Freya would blame only him)
> 
> -Nadia and Aaron had a heart to heart about his insecurities, and the pressure he feels as the eldest and most powerful family member (magic wise) and her fears that having another child would somehow be a betrayal of the son she had 500 years ago.
> 
> -Natalia and Henrik were turned into vampires, Natalia an Immortal like Sage and Nadia and Henrik an Original like his siblings. They were turned because most of Katerina's magic was expended to keep them in "The Lang of The Living", and she needs all her magic available for their upcoming fight with Dahlia. Natalia and Henrik had relatively easy transitions, as being a Living Spirit and being a vampire wasn't much different power-wise, and they have been living with vampires for months so knew what to expect.
> 
> \- Freya did not have an easy transition. Klaus killed her in chapter 8 to sever her connection with Dahlia, when she woke an Original her anger at Klaus for turning her against her will was all she could focus on and she attacks him. After she realizes what she did she is ashamed and Klaus promises that Aaron can help her control with a spell, then the family will take the evening to get acquainted with one another before talking about fighting Dahlia and what that means in relation to Esther, Mikeal, Soren (Aaron's Father) and Ansel (Klaus's father)
> 
> -Remember this plot was written before Freya was brought on the show, so this is way AU. In this version Freya was raised by Dahlia so she could preform a human sacrifice with her when she reached a certain age (25 ish). Dahlia must sacrifice each firstborn in her family line (Esther's children) in order to keep her immortality. She says in chapter 7 "I'll have so many hearts from this generation, it will more than make up for the last thousand years I spent starving, and I wont even have to wait until they are grown to do it this time."

 

"Aaron without you this family would be lost. We would be broken and miserable; we wouldn't be a family. Many of us would be dead; the ones remaining would barely care for each other as we do now. You are what held this family together. We were at a critical point when you awoke, very near to being lost to each other forever. You brought us together, you made it possible for us to love each other and others. You are the reason we are as happy as we are today."

**Rebekah Mikealson**

_**This Is Us, The Original Family** _

**Chapter Eleven: Heart To Hearts**

* * *

**ASTRID JOY MIKAELSON**

_**Family Mausoleum** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**August 2045** _

Astrid glared at the newly erected mausoleum on the highest cliff of her family's island. She hated what caused it to be built, and what it represented.

This structure was larger, closer to the mansion and better built than the tiny one hidden deep in the Western Woods that held the bodies of Esther, Dahlia and Mikael. There was a reason for that, because this structure would be the final resting place for family members who loved this family with all they had, members who never once tried to kill, or succeeded in killing another family member. Which is why she hated this ornate arrangement of stone, one day, despite all her family being nearly indestructible, they would all move on and be put to rest in this structure.

She glared at the inscription above the door and fought the urge to shift.

_"_ _**Death is never the end for beings like us.** _

_**We shall meet again in the Afterlife.** _

_**Family above all; always and forever."** _

Instead of shifting she began to cry; it was an incredibly sad day for the Mikaelson family.

Astrid stood with her mother, and most of what was left of her family. They stood on either side of the entrance. The entire family was wearing black and wearing somber looks.

Her Uncle Aaron and Sonia arrived first, carrying a black casket, tears rolling down their faces as they passed the family members by the entrance. They came out a minute later, Sonia sobbing and clinging to her father as if she were a child again. They walked over to where Aunt Nadia was standing and waited.

Astrid's father and older sister were next, carrying a nearly identical casket and walking into the mausoleum. They each were wearing identical emotionless expressions, as they did their duty and exited the mausoleum quickly, joining her and her mother in the line.

Astrid took a deep breath; it was her turn, and her part she was to do alone. Her pride told her she had to volunteer for this. She had a responsibility; she would not pass it on to someone else. So she stepped into the mausoleum.

But she wasn't alone. She heard the clacking on Lynnie's heals before her cousin grabbed her hand.

"You are not doing this alone, Joy. Plus they were Grandfathers to all of us kids. Biology doesn't matter. Accept my help or else."

She grasped Lynnie's hand tightly; grateful her younger cousin would not let her do this alone. Many compared their relationship to Dad and Auntie Bex's relationship before the Mikealson siblings were reunited in 2010; Lynnea Elizabeth would follow Astrid Joy into Hel and back, and Astrid would follow Lynnie anywhere as well (even to the alternate dimensions Lynnie was always finding herself in).

They raised the hands that were not linked to each other and began chanting. As they chanted, slabs of stones with silver-plating on them (that had been leaning underneath each open slot in the wall) rose and floated up until they were secured over the openings.

Astrid sighed as the sight of the coffins disappeared behind the stone slabs and their epitaphs on the silver could be read.

_**Here Lies** _

_**Ansel The Ruthless** _

_**Former Chieftain Of The North Eastern American Pack** _

_**Son of Ulric The Cruel** _

_**Father of Rolf The Vengeful, Astrid The Innocent and Niklaus The Hybrid King** _

_**Grandfather of Ansel The Powerful, Ingrid The Shifter's Hope and Astrid The Shifter's Joy** _

_**Mate of Elsa** _

_**Beloved of Soren The Sorcerer** _

_**Loved By Freya Mikealdottir** _

_"I do not fear death itself, I fear that the time I had with my family was but a dream"_

 

_**Here Lies** _

_**Soren The Sorcerer** _

_**Son of Tyra Tyrdottir, Sorceress of the North** _

_**Of Loki's Magical Bloodline** _

_**Father of Aaron The Warlock King** _

_**Grandfather of Sonia The Wise** _

_**Beloved of Ansel The Ruthless** _

_**Loved By Freya Mikealdottir** _

_"Family and Love are the most powerful of magicks."_

Astrid and Lynnea left the mausoleum so each family member could pay their final goodbyes. They were all quite brief, since everyone said their piece at the open casket funeral yesterday in the ballroom. Soren's body had long been consecrated, his magic passing onto Uncle Aaron and Sonia; Astrid's Mom and Dad had called The Crescents and asked for advice on what rituals needed to be preformed for a dead werewolf and they completed them; all that was left to do was say goodbye and grieve.

Aunt Freya was the last to exit the mausoleum, and she shut the stone doors with her magic and wailed at the sky. The clear sky darkened and quickly formed massive storm clouds, raging down onto their island home. Aunt Freya could control the weather once she took her powers back from Dahlia, but it was mostly linked to her emotions.

Astrid had always suspected that there had been more going on besides friendship and familial love between her aunt, Grandfather and Soren, but never had much confirmation until she read the epitaphs they had written before their deaths. Astrid had suspected that because her aunt was asexual, looked so much like a young version of Grandmother, and the fact that she was Immortal their relationship was extremely difficult without the help of their meddling family. Which is why they never officially said they were committed to one another, even though everyone had their suspicions. A relationship like theirs would be difficult for her parents, aunts and uncles to understand, and Astrid could understand wanting to spend what little time you had with the men you loved to not defending your relationship to your nosey, overprotective siblings, especially when you were dating the men who fathered your half brothers.

_Dear, this family makes me want to murder people sometimes…* too annoyingly complex._

There she went, forgetting momentarily why exactly they were all so upset; why everyone that could shift into vampire or wolf form had, and gone to scream, howl and run in grief; why Sonia was helping Aunt Freya create a larger storm; why Aunt Bonnie was making the ground shake; why Aunt Kat was throwing fire balls at the ocean grumbling about stubborn Vikings not wanting immortality spells or to be made living spirits.

" _Son, your immortality spell is built upon the fact that only three generations of this family can live on the earth at once." Soren had said, in the last family meeting they had._

" _If we were to become Immortal, Ingrid, Astrid and Sonia would never be able to have children." Grandfather added, "They may never want to be parents, but I will not be the one to rob them of that option."_

" _Then become Living Spirits!" Ingrid pleaded._

" _Please Father, Katerina and I can keep you both here as Living Sprits." Uncle Aaron said in tears._

" _Don't leave me Father." Dad begged. "If its because you wish to see Astrid, Rolf and Rolf's descendants again, we can always summon them for the day."_

" _It is not that my boy, and you know that. I will not play favorites with my children. Soren and I have made our choice. We shall never truly be gone Niklaus." Grandfather insisted._

" _We will visit, you have the spell that will allow us to visit." Soren said._

" _You better visit you dolts." Freya growled, before leaving the room, while the rest of the family continued to plead with the two elderly men to change their minds._

They passed away three nights later.

Grandfather and Soren were dead. Their human bodies had given out after living thirty-three years of their second lives as mortals.

She tried to find comfort in the fact that they died in their sleep holding hands, that they died of old age not of disease or from some battle. That they had tried to prepare the family for this, and that this is what they wanted, that they were doing this for their grandchildren…but she couldn't find comfort in their wishes.

Her grief finally consumed her as she shifted and howled, running toward the Western Woods.

Perhaps she should pee on Esther and Mikeal's graves. It was the least she could do. How was it fair that two of the most evil members of her family got to live on this plane but her Grandfather and Soren had to die and go to the Afterlife.

Sue, her. She had her parents' nasty temper.

* * *

**ELIJAH MIKAELSON**

_**First Floor Family Room** _

_**West Wing of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**April 1, 2012** _

They had talked over strategies of how to protect their family from Dahlia. The problem was they were hilariously ignorant on her capabilities.

"What if she is fibbing about bringing Mother and Father back?" Rebekah asked, "What is she just wants allies to her cause?"

"Then we have to make sure Mother and Father are controlled." Finn said looking as if he didn't really believe that Mother and Father could be controlled.

"Aaron and I can do it, but it would be a serious power drain." Katerina said regretfully to the room. "I have a feeling that we will either need more magic, or someone with a stronger spell that chains them to us so that they won't be able to escape it."

"I don't understand." Freya said, pausing from bouncing Erik on her lap. "Soren is a powerful Sorcerer and Ansel's mother was a witch from my understanding. Have you not asked for their assistance?"

"Freya, we don't know what these men's agenda is." Elijah told his new sister, while watching Niklaus and Aaron wince at the names of their biological fathers.

"We don't exactly have the best record with parents love." Kol said, "All we know is that these men let Esther raise their sons, and dear old mum gave one away and let Father beat the living daylights out of the other."***

"But, they weren't allowed to approach you." Freya said, her brow furrowed.

"And you know this how?" Niklaus asked in a vicious tone, so vicious Elijah feared he would try to kill her again.

"Rebekah sees possible events in the future. I see what has happened for anyone related to me by blood. If you are of my blood I know every event of your life, even the ones that lead to you being conceived and the ones you are not aware of, the only one that can block me from seeing her past is Dahlia."

Everyone in the room looked hopeful. Aaron slowly approached Freya and seated himself next to her.

"Who is this Soren of Loki's Bloodline?" He asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

_"Soren was born to a Sorceress called Tyra Tyrdottir, whose mother bound her magic at birth to keep her husband from finding out he married into a powerful witch bloodline, she tutored Tyra in secret in the magic of their family so she would be able to control her power when she turned twenty summers old and the binding lifted. But after she was sexually assaulted at five and ten, her mother unbound her powers early and the pair of them unleashed their rage on the man and his family. She was with child after this encounter and Soren was born. When her father came home from war he assumed the child was his son, not his grandson. But after word of the two Sorceresses that murdered an entire family reached him he killed his wife in while his family slept. Tyra heard her mother's murder, and took her son and ran._

_She ended up settling in a village near where Mother grew up. Soren grew to be a great healer and Sorcerer, and was the second most powerful witch in the area after his mother died of fever, but people were wary of him because he never took a wife. Rumors flew that he preferred men. So around that time, he decided he was lonely and needed a wife, if not only to keep the gossips at bay, so he began to court a witch named Esther. She had another suitor, but he decided she was worth the effort because her sister was the only witch more powerful than him, and he wanted the power of that bloodline for his children. While he was courting Esther he told her that she was barren, and if she choose him, she could have many children and lead a happy life once he said a spell. But she chose Mikeal, so Soren left the village and decided to find another woman for a bride. But once he visited Mother and Father's village again, and heard that Esther had a son, he knew that the boy was his._

_He fought, he knew what it was like to grow up without a father, he swore his child would never know the pain. He fought Esther and Mikael for custody of you. Mikael refused because he didn't want the scandal, everyone knew they had a child, not that the child wasn't Mikael's. Esther refused out of spite, telling Soren he knew nothing, she was not barren, her sister Dahlia had fixed it and they needed you for Dahlia's payment. Soren tried to grab you from Esther's arms but there was a barrier, He could not touch you, Dahlia's magic had ensured it. It was a similar spell to the one Mother used to keep you away from our younger siblings._

_Her magic didn't stop him from watching you from afar, and then when the family went across the sea he watched you grow via something like a looking glass spell, trying to protect you remotely the best that he could. Eventually ensuring that you'd be adopted by Ayanna; who only tutored Esther in magic and helped her because she sensed your father's bloodline and felt the urge to protect you. Your father always wanted to know you, to protect you. But he couldn't. But now that you are an Original, Dahlia's spell will not work on you, he can finally be near you."_

Everyone seemed to need a moment to process Freya's tale, then she allowed Kol and Aaron into her mind to see for themselves that she was telling the truth.

"And Ansel? Who is he?" Niklaus finally asked.

_"_ _Ansel The Ruthless, Son of Ulric The Cruel, was Chieftain of the pack where you grew up, brother. When Mother, Father, Aaron and Elijah arrived, he was mated to a woman named Elsa and had a ten year old son named Rolf. He was attracted to Mother, but didn't act on it, as wolves are extremely loyal to their mates, that didn't mean that she didn't have her sights set on him._

_A few years after Finn was born, Elsa was in labor giving birth to a little girl, Mother was the Midwife. After the child was born, Mother suffocated Elsa. Ansel raged that night and Mother stayed at his home to look after Rolf and the new baby. When he came back, Mother offered to help tend to the baby and Rolf. Eventually, she was able to seduce Ansel into her bed, he called her Elsa frequently, but Mother did not care as Father had become unbearably cruel to her since they moved across the ocean, even giving Aaron away would not make him content. Once Niklaus was born Ansel insisted that he would raise his son. At the time he was holding his little girl Astrid, and Mother told him that if he ever came near her son that she would kill his daughter like she did his wife. She also put a barrier spell up on Nik too, so Ansel could not get close to him._

_Ansel took her threat seriously, but he and Rolf kept a close eye on Niklaus. One day when Niklaus was fifteen, Astrid came running to Ansel saying she saw Mikeal beating up her little brother. Ansel beat up Mikeal publically, and the next day he woke to find his daughter's lifeless corpse. Ansel quickly sent Rolf, Rolf's mate and his young son away to another village for safety, after he buried Astrid. He gave her the title of The Innocent, a title which was rare for someone without great power or skill back then, but he felt she deserved one after being murdered for looking out for her brother. Once his eldest son and his young family were safe, he told the whole town of what Esther had done, how she had killed his mate, kept him from his son and killed his daughter. The wolves of the town believed him, the humans of the town thought he was mad with grief and blaming it on your Mother, which is why the wolves began to shun you all, and the humans didn't._

_Despite his the last living members of his family being villages away, he stayed behind to keep watch over his pack and over you Niklaus. But after one of his wolves accidently killed Henrik he knew his days were numbered. And soon enough Mother had turned you all and Mikeal was killing Ansel._ _"_

Niklaus was crying at the end. Knowing his brother, Elijah assumed his baby brother was fast descending into a self-loathing state in which he blames himself for the death of his sister.

"I believe I've said this before…but your mother is the evilest creature I've ever come across." Caroline said, "I know I don't have a ton of experience with evil but she is one horrible woman."

"From what your saying Freya, these men are allies." Finn said, "They both have been longing for centuries to know their sons, and also despise Esther and Mikeal even more than we do."

"If there is a way to defeat Dahlia without the help of Mother and Father, they would find it. The last thing they want to do is face Esther again, but if that means protecting their sons and the people they love, they will do it." Freya nodded before looking back and forth between Aaron and Niklaus. "But the decision to meet them should be yours."

Elijah wanted nothing more than for these men to be the good men, to become apart of this family and fill the little broken place inside of both Niklaus and Aaron that needed paternal love. Hell, Elijah hoped that perhaps these men could act as fathers to them all. Odin knows they all needed an example of a good parent if the were going to be parents themselves one day. He was fine being a Papa to Nadia and Cara, but his little girls were grown by the time he became their father, he constantly worried about what kind of father he'd be to the son Katerina's father had foreseen.

"I want to go get them." Aaron said with conviction before looking to Niklaus.

Niklaus looked horrified at the suggestion and ran from the room, Elijah hadn't seen him that frightened since the last time they were running from Father. Hayley and Ingrid followed after him.

"He wants to meet him, he's just frightened he's not the man Freya said he is." Kol said.

"Stop reading peoples minds." Bonnie growled, kicking him.

"No." Kol said simply.

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

"I'll go with Aaron." Nadia volunteered, walking over to hold his brothers hand. "You won't do this alone."

Aaron gave her a small smile in thanks.

"Well, it's settled then." Elijah said.

"Has anyone noticed that I'm getting left behind again?" Katerina groaned.

Elijah smiled at his wife, before speeding over to her, picking her up and heading towards their room.

"I suppose that means the meetings over then? If it is would someone be willing to give me a lesson on how to work the picture box that we watched those tiny people talk on last night?^ " Elijah heard Freya ask before he shut his bedroom door.

* * *

_**SOREN OF LOKI'S BLOODLINE** _

_**Soren and Ansel's Temporary Lodging** _

_**Johannesburg, Gauteng** _

_**South Africa** _

_**April 12, 2012** _

The past few months of his second chance at life had been spent with the wolf Ansel. After running from the Warlock Silas and his doppelganger after their resurrection. he recognized the man. Ansel's son was his son's younger brother. The two of them supposed once introductions were out of they way that that made them family in some way or, at the very least, they were allies in the same cause; protect the family known as The Original Family at all costs.

So they set to work, ridding the world of every threat they could find; witch families with the potential power and inclination to bring back enemies of The Mikealson's, vampires with a reason for vengeance that could begin real rebellions against the new supernatural royal family, the former Immortal Silas and his beloved Amara and many others. Most threats were killed or cursed so they could never harm Aaron, Niklaus and their family.

They had initially felt guilty about saving themselves and leaving Freya behind after they were pulled from The Other Side, but rectified that by letting their children know of her existence and their own. Soren knew it was just a matter of time before their sons came looking for them after Freya was rescued.

He personally would rather have it be sooner rather than later, he had been waiting centuries to hold his boy. He had not seen Aaron in person since he was only a few moons old, that beautiful baby boy crying as Esther and Mikeal said they would never see him again. He had felt the child's magic reaching for him in that moment, as if the child knew what pain he would go through in life and was begging his father to save him. Soren would never forgive himself for not being able to find a way around that wench Dahlia's spell, thank Odin she was dead. The she-beast had robbed him of his son, allowed the woman who the Gods knew would be a horrible mother to bare many children, and all those children led torturous lives thanks to their parents. Dahlia had messed went against nature with evil intent, and he hoped that she was in Hel suffering for it.

It would have been different if she made a barren woman fertile out of kindness, if that woman were pure of heart; but Esther and Dahlia were both women of immense darkness, and only wanted Esther to have children to further their own agenda. He had once hoped that he could help Esther overcome the darkness in her soul that her sister and mother had encouraged, but as soon as she kept his son from him Soren knew there was no turning back. Esther could not love, she only wanted power and control, and Mikael was an easy man to bend to her will; as long as she gave him sons.

Soren sighed and sat down on the sofa in the hotel suite he and Ansel had procured for their stay in the city. Villages were much more crowed now then they were in his first life, so they tended to stay away from large metropolitan areas such as this one, but Ansel had insisted that the Lord of Johannesburg might be plotting something with the Lady of Cape Town and his paranoia insisted that the two be watched during this weeks conference of The Lords and Ladies of the African Continent being held at the Lord's home.

Soren didn't see the Lord and Lady at threats to his son's family. Yes, they had an abnormal amount of correspondence with one another, but they did oversee the supernatural world of the same human nation. Ansel however saw a plot against his son and granddaughter around every corner so here they were. After the fourth day of spying Soren had given up; as far as he saw they were all doing their jobs and loyal to their Kings and Queens. Ansel was still out there; deciding nighttime as the best time to spy on the warlock and vampire.

At that thought, the door to the suite slammed and an irate werewolf stormed into the room.

" _Hello handsome, did your mission not go as planned?_ "^^ Soren asked, whilst licking his lips. He found it more difficult to control his attraction for the wolf when he was angry; he was handsome all the time but when he was angry he was absolutely stunning.

" _They're fucking each other_." Ansel growled, flinging himself dramatically on the couch next to Soren, like an irate teenager in one of those American television shows they had seen during their first month of rebirth.

Werewolves were so dramatic.

" _Good for them_." Soren responded.  _I wish we were fucking, but Alas, we are not…_

" _Don't look at me like that Sorcerer. It didn't occur to me that vampires and warlocks could tolerate each other enough to fuck._ " Ansel responded. " _I honestly thought they were plotting a rebellion against our sons and their family._ "

Soren looked at the crystal ball on the table longingly. It was a cliché method of visualizing what you wanted these days, but it served its purpose well enough without the herbs that induced dream-like vision states, like the ones he used to use to keep an eye on his son. He'd been fighting the urge to look in on Aaron since he got back to the room a few hours ago.

" _Soren, no. They'd hate us more if they knew we had bee spying on them. We agreed to only look in on them if we hear of an imminent threat against them._ "

" _Just a tiny peak? Don't you want to see your grandchild? We only know she's a girl through our spying…"_

" _No."_  Ansel growled. " _Niklaus already hates me, I will not give him another reason to add to his long list._ "

Before he could respond there was a knock at the door, he looked at his companion and raised an eyebrow.

" _I may have ordered room service. A lot of it._ " Ansel grinned.

_Idiotic. Attractive. Bipolar. Werewolves._

" _You are going to get fat, not hunting for our food anymore is not doing us any favors._ " Soren said making his way toward the door.

" _I like this time period. Yes, it's odd. But nowadays I can openly gaze at an attractive mans ass as he walks away and not worry about my alpha status being challenged_."

Soren turned around and glared at Ansel, whose grin made him look every bit of the werewolf he was. He decided to file that comment, that interesting comment, away for later, as the knock was getting more insistent.

The woman at the door was not in a hotel uniform and did not have a cart full of food with her. But she did look familiar. "You are not room service dear, who are you?"

"My name is Nadia Petrova. I am the daughter of Katerina Petrova and Elijah Mikealson."

He heard Ansel get up at the name and run toward the door.

"Aaron's Beloved." Soren said softly, Ansel placed his hand on Soren's shoulder in a show of support.

"Yes." The woman nodded. "Aaron is in our suite at the end of the hall pacing. I think he might be too afraid to meet you. I think some parts of him still believe that you never wanted him."

Soren's eyes watered. "He's all I've ever wanted Nadia. Family and love were the only magic that was denied to me in my first life. I never stopped searching for a way to be able to see my son, until the day I died of the fever. I loved him from the moment I knew of him."

Suddenly a blur came rushing down the hall to them and the next thing he was being embraced by his weeping adult son. Soren's tears fell in earnest as he wrapped his arms around his son and squeezed.

He saw Nadia smiling widely over his sons shoulder, fighting her own tears.

"Hello Father." His boy whispered faintly.

"Hello Aaron, I've waited centuries to hold you."

Nadia and Ansel ushered he and Aaron inside the room somehow, without Soren or his son needing to let go.

"How did you find us?" Ansel asked Nadia.

"Locator spell, you weren't exactly hiding." Aaron answered, reluctantly breaking their hug.

Soren took a moment to look at his son. He and Ansel had allowed themselves one glimpse at their children in the crystal ball after they were resurrected, but that was nothing compared to seeing his child in person.

"I would not hide from you my boy, I was only staying away so we could meet on your terms."

"I wish it was on better terms Father." Aaron sighed.

He tensed and he heard Ansel fighting off a shift. "Is there a threat to you? We've been eliminating all the threats we came across…what have we missed?"

"Everyone missed her, we assumed she was dead." Nadia said before looking to Aaron, "I see the blaming yourself for things out of your control is a genetic trait."

Ansel figured it out before he did and threw the end table at the wall.

"And that there is Niklaus and Ingrid's temper. This is fascinating." Nadia said pulling out the phone, paying little attention to the rest of the conversation. "I must tell Cara."

"Dahlia." Soren said, watching Ansel try to calm himself (he was repeating the name Ingrid over and over again, Soren knew that knowing his granddaughter's name would bring him joy and keep him from shifting).

"Yes, she plans to kill each firstborn child of this generation, to keep her immortality going."

Ansel shifted at that, and let out a growl.

Soren was familiar with the spell. He had once searched high and low for some sort of immortality spell after Esther and Mikeal took his son, until he figured his immortality would not break the curse keeping him from his boy, only Aaron's death. He never figured someone would be so cruel at to kill every firstborn in their own bloodline just to live a long life, but now that he knew Dahlia had he wasn't in the least bit surprised. And he knew she would do it too, she had raised poor Freya from birth to kill her, she would have no problem killing young children.

"To fight the darkest of witches, like Dahlia is, you need a close blood relative with a similar darkness to have a hope at even breaking the spell keeping her immortal and killing her. But, your siblings are not dark enough." Soren said gravely, knowing why his son was here. "But you knew that."

"We were not sure. We had hoped our darkness would be enough." Aaron said.

"The problem is you and your siblings, and your spouses have done dark and evil things, but for the right reasons; to protect your loved ones. Dahlia does evil to benefit herself, to obtain more power or simply because it is fun. Your family may have even tortured for fun before, but their souls have never been past the point of redemption." Soren said, "You need a relative, who is like Dahlia, dark to further their own agenda, someone incapable of love, remorse or redemption. You know who you need, you just need help controlling her and that lapdog husband of hers."

Ansel growled, figuring out whom he was talking about.

"I'll never admit this again aloud Father, and neither will my siblings, but we fear Esther and Mikael. We need your help, please. If you are the good men we hope you are, the men who wanted to be parents to Niklaus and I, please help us, defeat Dahlia and put a leash on Devil-Mum and Mikey." His son pleaded.

Ansel shifted back. "Of course we will help boy. But if I may…can I do the honors of killing them when its time to send them away?"

Nadia, finally decided to stop texting and join in the conversation. "I have a feeling we may need to have a raffle of something when it comes to killing them when the time comes. Papa, Kol, Klaus and surprisingly Finn are currently fighting one another for the privilege, but you do two have plenty of reasons to kill them as well… Ansel, my sister Cara got permission from Hayley and Klaus to show you a picture of Ingrid would you like to see her?"

Ansel nodded slowly approaching the phone and starting at the photo as if it had the potential to break his heart. "She's beautiful." Ansel said quietly. "I'm a grandfather again."

Soren smiled and turned away from the scene, because he found Ansel, the doting father and grandfather to be just as attractive as angry Ansel.

Aaron snorted and laughed, smiling at him.

"It is not polite to read minds son." Soren scolded, and his son looked unrepentant.

"You don't have to read minds to know you are attracted to me Sorcerer." Ansel said, his eyes still glued to the photo.

Soren blushed and addressed his son. "So when do we leave?"

* * *

_**CAROLINE FORBES PETROVA** _

_**Rebekah and Caroline's Suite** _

_**West Wing of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**April 12, 2012** _

Caroline lounged on sofa of her sitting room, her girlfriend on the opposite sofa sketching away, as they listen to the sounds of the brawl going on three floors down in the sitting room**, and the pleas of the rest of the family for the fight to end. Caroline and Rebekah had left when the fight started, not before taking the children with them. Ingrid was napping peacefully in the portable crib a few feet away and Erik was cuddled up into her side, clutching his teddy bear and fighting sleep because he's stubborn. Caroline had been texting Nadia getting the details on Aaron's reunion with his father. Nadia simply texted 'on our way' minutes after she sent a photo of Ingrid for Ansel to see (and yes, she did yell down to Hayley and Klaus to ask permission first, she didn't have a death wish). So now Caroline was a bit bored.

"Ca?" Erik said softly. He was speaking in small words (her nephew was so smart), but could only manage a few. 'Ma', 'Da', 'Pay', and 'Ca' were the ones he used the most. She figured out quick that 'Ca' was how he was saying 'Auntie Care'.

"Yes Erik?"

"Pay?" he said holding out his teddy.

"No.", she said standing and picking up the boy and walking him over to the larger portable crib she and Bekah had set up next to Ingrid's portable crib. "Sleep now Erik." She said tucking the boy in, "We will play when its morning again."

The boy huffed and pulled his teddy close, "Ma? Da?"

"They will come get you when they are done downstairs," She said giving him a kiss, and he let out a giggle. "You will wake up in your own room."

"Kay."

Caroline backed away and sat next to her girlfriend who was furiously sketching. The drawing she was working on was similar to the one that Bekah had showed her when they still lived in New Orleans, but in that drawing there had been three adult girls staring out from the page. An adult Ingird had been in the middle flanked by Caroline and Rebekah's adult daughter and Nadia and Aaron's adult daughter. But this new photo had another young woman.

Her daughter and the young woman each had an arm wrapped around each other's waist. The new girl had an identical expression to the one that Ingrid was wearing in the photo except her eyes looked gleeful and mischievous as if she were mocking Ingrid. Caroline's daughter looked as if she had just got done rolling her eyes at the young woman's antics. Nadia's daughter had her hand on Ingrid's shoulder as if the young woman needed support in putting up with the other two young women.

"Who is she?" Caroline asked.

"Another niece." Rebekah said with a grin. "Ever since we found Freya, our future has been changing; this girl started to appear, and then Ansel and Soren appeared after Aaron and Nadia's plane took off. Everything seems nearly the same from what I can see, there's just more people to call family. There are still things I cannot see, like Dahlia, Mother or Father. But the possibilities I see are good."

Caroline looked at the sketch and smiled. "They look like the best of friends." She says indicating the new young woman and her daughter's closeness.

"Like Nik and I were to each other before the family reunited. But all of them seem to get along…"

Caroline snorted pointing to the two children sleeping in the cribs. "Even them?"

"Well, all of them will fight as much as my siblings and I fight. Just because we love each other doesn't mean we get along all the time." Rebekah said looking up from her sketch we laughter in her eyes.

Caroline pretended that Rebekah was referencing the brawl still ongoing downstairs over who would kill Esther and Mikeal when they were through with them. It seems Freya and Mama had started to take bets on which of the battling Mikaelson brothers would win the fight. "Freya is fitting in with the family quite nicely."

"That she is love, but I was referring to the childish row you had with Bonnie three days ago…"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Her pregnancy has made her crazed Bekah! Who paints a nursery such a dark color? It's like she wants my nephews to become sociopaths!"

Rebekah chuckled but didn't say a word.

Caroline sighed, getting in a screaming match with her heavily pregnant best friend was not her finest moment. "I apologized, and she let me change the color…" she said, lying down on the sofa so her head was in Bekah's lap.

"I know." Her girlfriend said, putting aside her sketchpad.

"She forgave me."

"I know."

"I just get a bit crazy when it comes to interior design."

Rebekah giggled, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I know love, I do as well."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I really, really don't want to meet your parents." She confessed.

Rebekah stilled, "I don't want their fowl presence anywhere near you sweetling, but we must protect our family."

"I know."

* * *

_**HAYLEY MIKAELSON** _

_**Airplane Hangar** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**April 13, 2012** _

She held Klaus' hand as they waited for the plane's passengers to disembark. Ingrid was giggling on her hip, blissfully unaware of what was going on.

Her mate wouldn't admit it out loud but he was nervous to meet his father, afraid of being rejected by another parent.

Aaron and a tall, older blonde man exited the plane first, smiling and chatting. Soren had his arm around his son and looked as if he refused to let go. Nadia was next, grinning widely at her fiancée's happiness.

Hayley's heart leapt into her throat when the next person started descending the stairs. He was about the same age as Soren and looked strikingly similar to her mate; the jawline, the intense eyes, the build, the same I-much-rather-be-killing-something look that as his default expression (and based on Bekah's vision's would be Ingrid's default expression). He was so handsome, and when he laid eyes on Klaus, he froze momentarily and then smiled brilliantly.

"My son, my beautiful boy." He said in a gravelly voice, that sounded like her Mate's

What happened next, Hayley did not expect at all. Klaus ran to the man and embraced him.

"Father." She heard him sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes:
> 
> * Quote modified from Klaus in season 2 episode 13
> 
> *** Remember I explained (in This Is Us…) that once Finn was born Esther and Mikeal gave Aaron away to another family, and a few years later, once that family had their own child they kicked him out, Ayanna eventually took him in
> 
> ^ Freya's talking about the TV, they watched a movie the night before and talked getting to know her.
> 
> ^^they are speaking Old Norse here.
> 
> ** I'll post a list of the floors of the West Wing of the castle later today, either on my tumblr or homepage (probably both)
> 
> AN: Next chapter is called "Devil-Mum and Mikey", but is will be another one of those write-then-rewrite chapters I think. I'll try to keep the gap between updates as a week or two this time. Definitely not 4 months though.
> 
> ALSO this story is going to be structured similar to the first story in this series (Prologue, Part One, a few intermission/fluffy chapters, Part Two then Epilogue) just FYI. I'm shooting for 25-30 chapters but idk yet.


	13. Devil Mum and Mikey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Remain, The Original Family  
> Chapter Twelve: Devil Mum and Mikey
> 
> The Original Family resurrects Esther and Mikael, and Esther plots her next move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in (and my OCs).
> 
> for more info on this fic visit ( the-original-family)...there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more...
> 
> AN: I know in the photo edit for the story, Freya is the actress Caity Lotz (from Arrow) not the actress that plays Freya in the show, as I had made the edit before Freya made an appearance. I am thinking about changing it, as the woman who plays Freya on the show looks more similar to the rest of the Mikealson's than Caity does. Does anyone have any thoughts? Its not as big of a deal because I wont be making as many edits for this story as I did then first one but I will be doing a few…

"Aaron without you this family would be lost. We would be broken and miserable; we wouldn't be a family. Many of us would be dead; the ones remaining would barely care for each other as we do now. You are what held this family together. We were at a critical point when you awoke, very near to being lost to each other forever. You brought us together, you made it possible for us to love each other and others. You are the reason we are as happy as we are today."

**Rebekah Mikealson**

_**This Is Us, The Original Family** _

**Chapter Eleven: Heart To Hearts**

* * *

**FINN MIKAELSON**

_**The Western Woods** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**April 16, 2012** _

They had placed the bodies of their parents deep in the Western Woods; in a tiny mausoleum that barely fit the coffins Niklaus had placed them in after death.

Finn tried not to think of the coffin that was his home for nine hundred years, as Niklaus had made a show of burning the coffins he kept his siblings in in the first weeks of them being reunited as a family, ironically days before the idiots of Mystic Falls had killed him. His baby brother had made an effort every day to try to make up for the centuries he had stolen from Finn. Unlike Niklaus, his Mother and Father have never and would never show remorse for what they have done. Nik was trying his hardest to be a better brother, mate and man so he could be a good father, and Finn appreciated the effort.

So here they were, making what was either a brilliant tactical move in the fight against Dahlia, or a massive mistake that would mark the beginning of the family's end.

"You are so positive big brother." Kol grinned up at him after elbowing his side. "But do try to keep your thoughts a bit less grim please, Aaron and I can read them and we need to focus."

Finn rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance. He loved Kol, he really did. But the boy was a nuisance. Finn shuddered to think what his brothers sons would turn out like.

Kol cackled and stepped foreword to join the family's magic users, Stepping in front of his pregnant wife, as if to shield her from Mother and Father.

Finn paused at that thought and moved himself so he stood directly in the line of sight from the tomb, to the tree that his wife and son sat. Just as a precaution, in case something did go horribly wrong.

_But I'm positive you won't allow anything to go wrong Kol._

His brother's smile beamed back at him in thanks.

Kol, Bekah, Freya, Aaron and Soren stood in front of the tomb, in front of Bonnie and Katerina, beginning to chant the spell Soren and Katerina had architected; leaning heavily of the old magicks that Soren had been taught as a child and Katerina's blood and spirit Traveller magic. It would bring Mother and Father back to life as witch and an Original respectfully and also compel them to obey the family buy linking them to Aaron, Soren and Katerina. The three of them would be able to sense deceit before it happened and punish Mother and Father accordingly.

Bonnie and Katerina stood behind his siblings and Soren, lending their voices and the magic of their bloodlines to strengthen the spell. Caroline and Nadia were standing directly behind them; ready to whisk their mother and pregnant sister-in-law away to join the rest of the family when the spell was done.

Elijah, Niklaus, Henrik, Ansel and himself flanked the front row of the families' magic users, as Finn and Niklaus were insistent that Father and/or Mother would try to make a run for it once they saw they had no chance in fighting them off or scaring them into submission. His parents were at their core cowards, and since they could no longer beat, berate, or give away their children to suppress their power, they had no way of saving themselves if they couldn't run.

Sage, Hayley, Natalia and the children were sitting by a tree a distance away, ready to help if needed but mostly, they were present to support their family during this time.

The chanting of the family's witches came to an end, and Caroline quickly grabbed Bonnie while Nadia did the same with their mother. The once the women had joined the others by the tree, Finn heard it. The unmistakable sound of coffins creaking open.

"I should have chained them closed." Niklaus said regretfully, "Made them work a bit to get out."

The entire family snorted in amusement as Freya and Henrik stepped forward.

They had concluded that this was the best way to get Esther and Mikael to cooperate with the plan; having the daughter taken away as an infant and the son slain by wolves in his adolescence wanting to see their parents and asking for their help. It would definitely be enough to get Father to agree to help, even after seeing Niklaus, Aaron, Ansel, and Soren. Mother, would be a bit more difficult, as she felt no love, only desire for power according to Soren. They would have to rely on her anger with Dahlia for tricking her and taking Freya to get her to assist them.

Mother and Father slowly walked out of the tomb eyes landing on the unfamiliar faces standing in front of the entrance.

"Who are you? Why did you resurrect us?"

"My name is Freya and this is my brother Henrik. I wanted to meet you, and Henrik wanted to let you know he was alive."

Mother's eyes widened before taking a step back.

Father was reduced to tears, looking at the children he thought he lost while he was human. Finn hoped that perhaps his father wasn't so irredeemable, perhaps the loss of Freya had pushed him towards darkness and then the loss of Henrik pushed him into madness. Perhaps he could have a father again.

But then Father's tears ended when he noticed the rest of them standing in front of the mausoleum, "Children why are you standing with your mother's mistakes and her former lovers? Have you no respect for your father?"

Before anyone could respond, Freya's vampire face appeared and she threw her hands up in the air, causing Mother and Father to collapse in pain.

"Let me make one thing clear. My brothers, sister, their spouses, their children, Soren and Ansel are my family. I love them and any attack on them verbal or otherwise is an attack on me. As far as I'm concerned you gave me away to Dahlia to be raised as a sacrificial lamb. You need to make that up to me, by helping me defeat her now, and protect my niece and nephew from her."

When Freya released the spell, Father sped to Mother, grabbing her neck and raising her off the ground. "You gave my daughter to your sister to be killed, you dare defy me in such a way woman?"

"Oh wake up Mikael." Soren said, "Don't be so surprised. She has been playing you since the day you met, using you for her own ends. Letting you beat her-and later the children-every once and a while to let you think you were still in charge. Esther only cares about power and herself."

Father seemed to pause at this, and it seemed to dawn on him that Soren might be right. So he released Mother. He then was looking around the group warily as if he didn't know what to do. They almost had his support against Dahlia; they just needed something to give him a push.

So he gave the signal and Sage sped over to him with Erik, handing him over. Finn walked over to where his Father was standing with Freya and Henrik as Mother slowly backed away as she saw him approach with his child.

"Father," Finn said getting Mikael's attention. "Please help us. Dahlia wants to kill my son, and I simply will not stand for it."

Father looked at Erik in awe. "You have a son? But how?"

"Aaron's magic allowed my wife and I to conceive him. I am grateful. He is a gift." Finn told his father. "Meet Erik Mikealson. Erik this is your grandfather."

"Erik." Mikael said, "After my father?"

"It was also the name of my wife's father. We thought it a fitting name since it was from both sides of the family. Would you like to hold him?"

Mikael nodded. "A good strong name." he said taking Erik into his arms and bouncing him. "It has been so long since I've held a babe"

"Da!" Erik called out grabbing for Finn. Finn held out his hand so his son could grasp it. Erik was not very good with those he put in the 'not-family' category, it made him smile sadly to think that his son didn't see Father as a family member and in turn someone he was safe with. Erik had taken to Soren and Ansel quickly, but did not feel safe in his own grandfather's arms.

Erik settled down once he had hold of Finn's smallest finger, and tolerated being in Mikael's arms for a few moments until he began to cry. "Ma! Ma!"

Sage came running at vampire speed. "I'm sorry Mikael, he gets fussy around this time a day if he hasn't had a nap." Sage said apologetically taking the child and walking away.

"Your wife?" Mikael said, looking at his arms as if he missed holding Erik.

"Yes." Finn nodded.

"Congratulations son."

Before Finn could respond a blonde blur sped past them all and tackled Esther who had started to run instead of simply backing away. Caroline dragged his mother back by her hair. Everyone tried his or her best not to look too pleased, including Father.

* * *

_**REBEKAH MIKEALSON** _

_**The Western Woods** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**April 16, 2012** _

"Did no one see her try to get away?" Caroline growled, throwing Mother to the ground.

"We all saw her, she wasn't going to get off the island without us catching her, there is no way off without our help, sweetling." Rebekah said.

"Oh," Caroline said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"And which one do you belong to girl?" Father asked, almost in an amused tone.

Caroline glared at him. "I am a Petrova. I belong to no one. But if you meant to ask why I am here…I'm Elijah's Stepdaughter and..."

Rebekah finished the sentence for her love, knowing that Caroline was struggling with outing her to her Father. "She's my Beloved Father. I will not tolerate hate towards her or I for it."

Mikael sped over to her and Rebekah tensed waiting for a slap or some hateful words, eager to see him convulse in pain once he got close enough, but what she got was a kiss on the cheek. "Rebekah, love, I have always said that no man would be good enough for you. I care not that you found love with a woman."

Rebekah was very glad he was so accepting of that aspect of her life, but knew he hated the creatures that her siblings and she were and would forever try to harm Niklaus and Aaron. A thousand years of cruelty was not easily erased in one moment of acceptance. But at least this meant she could summon his spirit to walk her down the aisle at her wedding.

Esther, however did not take the news of her daughters same sex relationship as well as her husband had. The let out a scream at Mikael's words and charged Caroline, "You have corrupted my daughter you harlot."

Before Rebekah could react, Elijah grabbed Mother and bit into her neck. Mother cried in pain. "Next time you think to attack one of my children. Think again Mother."

Rebekah was fuming and turned to her eldest brother and his father. "I thought the tether on them was made so they couldn't harm us! How come she didn't collapse in pain?"

"Because Elijah punished her before she got close enough for the spell to punish her." Aaron said with a sigh. "I think we should return home and show Devil-Mum and Mikey to their rooms, being resurrected is tiring. We shall introduce everyone else in the morning and begin plotting against Dahlia."

* * *

_**ESTHER, WIFE OF MIKAEL** _

_**Esther's Room** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**April 16, 2012** _

Esther paced the space she was locked into for the evening. It was large, larger than the hut she grew up in, but she could tell that it was magically altered recently, and used to be a much larger suite that fit with the opulence that her children had grown used to in their long lives. When her eldest child, Aaron, and Elijah's Wife had brought herself and Mikael to a door, she had expected she would be forced to share a space with her husband, but the door opened to reveal a small circular room with two doors. Mikael was placed in one room with a tray of food and a glass of blood, and she was placed in the other room with a similar tray, but wine as her beverage.

She was glad to be alone; she needed time to devise a plan, accounting for all the new information regarding Dahlia's survival and her children's family she had received, she didn't need Mikael prattling on and on about giving Freya to Dahlia, or her cheating on him, or whatever else he perceived as 'his woman' defying him. Mikael was a warrior, a great one, and he was good at battle strategy; he just never respected her enough to realize that she was a brilliant strategist in her own right, and had been using him as her puppet (even when she was but a ghost).

She sat on the bed with her tray and began to eat. Her boy was correct, being resurrected was quite exhausting, and she needed nourishment and rest. She was surprised that her children had given them meals and rooms at all…they were far kinder than she ever was.

She supposed she was proud of all eight of them for who they had become; for building themselves an empire and a family, and being more powerful than she ever dreamed they could be. But pride was all she could really feel for them that could be considered positive, she learned long ago that she was incapable of love, Mother and Dahlia had pulled the emotion from her long before she met Soren with his promises of children and happiness.

Esther coveted power and she coveted control; her children and their spouses had a considerable amount of power at their disposal, enough to make her fear them, and they also held all the control. She didn't have a choice but to help them protect her grandchildren; even if she didn't feel the desire to rip out Dahlia's throat for her double-cross in taking Freya, she'd be forced to assist them in making sure her sister finally died. Fortunately for Esther and her children their desires were finally in alignment for the first time in a thousand years; they all desired Dahlia's death.

How dare that bitch trick her out of her daughter, sacrifice said daughter then have the gall to come back and demand the hearts of her grandchildren born and unborn? That simply would not happen. Esther was never a good mother, she could admit that, she could blame her horrid childhood for it but there really was no ignoring it in the end. She only ever wanted to be a respected witch, and now she was the most notorious witch in history: The Original Witch, the mother that created the vampire race. Now that her children had stopped their murderous rampages (truly she did not have a care about that, only the torture she had to endure for it by the judgmental witches on The Other Side) and made that title something respectable, she could consider her mission accomplished. She just had to ensure that her legacy thrived and her grandchildren would ensure that legacy.

Each generation is an improvement on the previous one, and that certainly held true for her children, they were beings of exceptional power and did not have to sacrifice their humanity to gain power like she had (like Dahlia had, like her Mother had). Their children, her grandchildren, they would be  _glorious_ _._ She didn't have to have the Sight to see it, she could sense the power in her children and their mates; she knew that in addition to the magical bloodline of the goddess Freyja from her, her grandchildren would have the magic of many powerful lines pumping through their veins.

Ansel's mother was of a witch bloodline from a Native American Goddess, and magic had passed onto female children in that bloodline; any girl-children Niklaus and his mate had would be ones of formidable power. Bonnie Bennett was of the most powerful Neutral bloodline Esther knew of, most likely received their power from ancient gods that have long been forgotten; Kol's sons would be nearly unstoppable once they matured. Elijah's wife, not only of doppelgänger blood, but also from two magical bloodlines that originated with the Greek God Hades ( _Esther admired the girls parents for mating to make the most powerful child they could and not for that overrated emotion love_ ) the girl was a Traveller whose ancestors invented two new and unique forms of magic; her child would be able to breathe life into extinct lines if the prophecies were true, and give magic to Henrik's beloved, Aaron's Beloved and that harlot that bewitched Rebekah. If Aaron and his beloved had a child after her magic had been awakened by her mother and brother…or if Elijah's wife and son were to awaken the harlot's magical bloodline ( _honestly, Esther wouldn't be surprised if the harlot had the magic of Aphrodite already awakened, how else could she have Rebekah in love with her?_ ) causing her to be able to reproduce with Rebekah…even Esther's mind couldn't fathom what children from those unions could do, their powers would be greater than anything she could imagine.*

It was the principle of the thing. Dahlia had already stolen all of Freya's active powers _(she'd have to pray to give thanks to the Goddess her child was named after for letting her namesake keep her Hind Sight**), t_ he wench would not be permitted the exceptional magic of Esther's grandchildren as well. She would not lay a finger on the little darlings. That power was Esther's legacy; she would not let Dahlia steal that. Perhaps after Dahlia was defeated she could return Freya's magic to her, and after consecrating her remains, Esther would get the rest of Dahlia's power for herself.

What a lovely plan; stop her sister and protect her legacy all in one battle. Then take big sisters magic, to have more power for herself, so once she was out from under the control of Soren, Aaron and Elijah's Wife she could resurrect herself anytime she wanted.

And Mikael too, perhaps she could have him under her control again if he thought she would help him to fulfill his wish of ridding the world of Aaron and Niklaus. Of course she wouldn't let him succeed until she was sure all her grandchildren were born, and she would keep him from touching a hair on the heads of those  _glorious_ _l_ ittle angels…but it would be the price she'd have to pay to have her Viking husband devoted to her once more.

So perhaps not being in control for the time being would reap countless rewards in the future. It certainly wasn't comfortable being at her children's mercy, especially since Niklaus killed her in her fist death and five of her six sons killed her in her second death, but _the_ _rewards._

_The Power._

_Her Legacy._

She finished her meal with a smile and began to prepare for bed. She would begin tomorrow getting acquainted with Erik and Ingrid, and getting to know the rest of the family. Maybe she could even be nice to the harlot that bewitched Rebekah… she'd just have to think of the grandchild that could result from that union one day and that would quell most of her rage and disgust.

_Just think of the power… beings that unstoppable will call you Grandmother…will look to you for guidance…it would be almost as wonderful as if you had that sort of power yourself…_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes:
> 
> *Clarification: Remember that in my story magic is said to be bestowed on humans by deities, making those humans witches. Witches are the first supernatural. When is say 'bloodline', I don't mean they're descended from a deity, I mean they are descended from witches that got their powers from deities. If witches can trace their bloodlines to a few (less than three) specific deities they are very powerful (the less diluted, either by other bloodlines or by mortal blood, the more powerful they are…)
> 
> Bloodlines we know of: Silas (Greek God: Zeus); Bonnie and her Ancestors (Ancient God/Gods of Old: Unknown, Notable members: Hectate, Quetisayh, Ayanna, The Witch of the Five and more); Aaron and Soren (Norse God: Loki); Dahlia, Esther, and all Esther's Children (Norse Goddess: Freyja), Niklaus and Ansel (Native American Goddess: Unknown, power only shown in daughters); Katerina, Natalia (inactive), Nadia (inactive) (Greek God: Hades, Coven: The Travellers); Caroline (inactive) (Greek Goddess: Aphrodite)
> 
> ** Two things: One) Freya was named after the goddess Esther's family can trqace their magic too ( the Norse goddess Freyja) Two) I'm calling Freya's ablity to see into the past of everyone she is related too HindSight, as it is different from Rebekah's ability to see possible future events (which I call The Sight)


	14. Together As One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Remain, The Original Family
> 
> Chapter Thirteen: Together As One
> 
> The family plots, and readies themselves for the confrontation with Dahlia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in (and my OCs).
> 
> for more info on this fic visit (allhailhales dot webs dot com / the-original-family)...there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more...
> 
> AN: regarding the last chapter, idk how much more POVs from Esther I'll do. She is such a difficult character to write for me. She thinks or her family members as pawns in her quest for power, and only respects power. She doesn't love her children, she is 'proud' of the power they have, but its kind of in a 'look what I made' kind of way. I apologize if that was an odd section for you to read…
> 
> Just a reminder that the characters in this fic are a bit different than in the show (especially Mikael, Finn etc) because this fic is and AU/AR, and everything is just a bit tweaked, which changes the characters a bit

"Aaron without you this family would be lost. We would be broken and miserable; we wouldn't be a family. Many of us would be dead; the ones remaining would barely care for each other as we do now. You are what held this family together. We were at a critical point when you awoke, very near to being lost to each other forever. You brought us together, you made it possible for us to love each other and others. You are the reason we are as happy as we are today."

**Rebekah Mikaelson**

_**This Is Us, The Original Family** _

**Chapter Thirteen: Heart To Hearts**

* * *

_**SAGE MIKAELSON** _

_**Library** _

_**Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**April 17, 2012** _

Sage supposed it was heartwarming to watch as Esther and Mikael set aside their hate of what their children were and of each other, Ansel, and Soren to help plan an offensive and defensive strategy against Dahlia.

Mikael seemed quite taken with Erik, and has asked to hold him quite a few times. Erik preferred Soren and Ansel as opposed to Mikael and Esther, but no one was cruel enough to point it out. Mikael might be a monster, but anyone could see he loved his grandson, more purely than he had been able to show love to his own children. And Esther seemed less wary of Erik and Ingrid today, and more willing to engage in conversation with her children and their spouses as well. It was as if she was a completely different person. Sage knew that once this battle was over, it would not be a pretty sight. Everyone knew that Esther and Mikael had their own agendas that they intended to carry out after Dahlia was no more.

They had a family meeting last night after Esther and Mikael were locked in their rooms to prepare for the inevitable treachery. The Mikealson siblings had spent the days before the resurrection preparing each other for the hurtful words and hate that went along with their relationship with their parents, and knew that while they were on the same side at the moment, they wouldn't always be.

Finn, Freya and Henrik were having the most difficult time coming to terms with the fact that the deceptions would come eventually. Freya and Henrik knew intellectually that their parents had always turned but had never experienced it first hand, having spent so little time with them. Finn was a nervous wreck, as he was once devoted to his parents, until he was no longer able to ignore what they were, Esther looked almost upset when the child that was once her right hand refused to stand near her.

After spending the early morning introducing themselves and having Esther state what she knew about how to defeat her sister (then having it confirmed by Soren who knew a bit about such immortality spells and Katerina who could sense any deceit thanks to the spell on Esther and Mikael). The witches set to work, while the others minded the children, went looking for needed ingredients, started preparing for battle.

Finn, Hayley and Nadia were constantly being sent around the island by the family's magic users to gather specific ingredients needed for certain spells and the making of the weapon that would kill Dahlia. Aaron, Rebekah, Kol, Katerina, Bonnie, Soren and Esther were gathered around a long table in the middle of the room, pouring over cauldrons, and scribbling in grimores. They would pause to discuss something about what they were doing, or ask Esther and Soren a question about the particular magic that Dahlia used. Most of the conversation went over Sage's head, but she could tell progress was being made because Katerina (who was really the only face she could see at the moment from where she sat) was fighting a smile as she poured some of Freya's blood onto a map and received a location for Dahlia.

Mikael had taken Freya, Henrik, Nataila and Caroline outside to teach them to fight properly once he figured out they were the ones in the family that had the least experience in 'battle', and could use some instruction. Everyone was unsure if Dahlia had minions to fight for her or if she would rely sole on magic, so they wanted to be prepared for both cases, and it did not hurt for each family member to be able to defend himself or herself properly.

Elijah and Ansel were preparing for the trip to the family's castle in Russia. Esther had said that once they were ready for Dahlia, they would need to leave the island and lure her somewhere they could control, but she would not expect as a trap. Apparently the protections on the island were too powerful for Dahlia to simply come here and take the children, which is why Dahlia had to announce herself and her plan…to scare the family into running to a less protected place. Elijah was letting the Lord of Saint Petersburg and the Lord of Novosibirsk knowthat the Royal Family would be in country within the week for personal reasons. Both the wolf and the vampire Lords would be asked to send some of their most trusted men and women to prepare the family's castle and to provide extra security for their stay. Ansel was studying the blueprints that Niklaus had drawn of Castle Henrik before it was built seven centuries ago and the pictures Niklaus had taken on a recent visit, making sure he knew all the passageways, exits, and entrances looking for possible security holes.

Sage was sitting at a small corner table with Elijah, Ansel, and Niklaus, her son on her lap and rocking the baby carrier that held her sleeping niece. Niklaus was being useless, after giving his father all the information he could on the castle, he began shopping online cheerfully for coffins.

Klaus scooped Erik from her lap and pointed at the screen. "What do you think Erik? Is it too simple?"

Erik huffed.

"You're right, of course. What was I thinking? This person threatened to hurt you and Ingrid, they don't deserve a comfortable final resting place." Klaus said before handing Erik back to Sage. "Such a smart lad."

Sage rolled her eyes at her brother-in-law, while observing that Ansel had looked up from his work to smile at his son. "Niklaus, if you don't mind, would you finish with your task and assist me with mine?"

"Certainly Father." Klaus said eagerly, pushing the computer towards Sage. "Sage be a dear and purchase this for me?" he said placing his credit card next to the computer.

Sage began to purchase the coffin her brother-in-law had indicated when she noticed Esther had stopped her work to glare at Niklaus and Ansel. Sage then realized how quiet it was in the library, aside from the occasional murmur about magic, so even Esther's human hearing had heard Niklaus and Ansel speak and Sage realized that this was the first time Esther had heard any of her children call someone besides Mikael 'Father' (Aaron and Soren had taken to having their conversations via Aaron's telepathy so she had not heard him call Soren 'Father' yet). Esther looked surprised, but said nothing and eventually went back to work.

Sage shook her head, not really understanding the woman at all. Why would she care? Was this a control thing?

"Ma! Buy!" Erik reminded her.

Sage chuckled and finished Niklaus' purchase for him, before opening a search window of her own. "Klaus? Can I use this card to purchase more clothing for Freya? We only got her a few essentials, her closet is very empty compared to the rest of us."

"Have at it." He said.

So Sage opened her own search windows. The first few days Freya was here, she barrowed clothing until she decided what she liked. She had mostly barrowed from Sage's closet because they were of a similar build and had similar style (although Freya preferred longer sleeves and higher necklines then most all of the other Mikaelson women), so Freya had entrusted Sage to slowly start buying her a modern wardrobe. Sage hadn't had much time to shop since they decided to resurrect Esther and Mikael, so she had only bought a 'few things' (in Mikaelson terms), Sage hoped that once Dahlia was gone she could take Freya shopping at a real store.

She also resolved to purchase a few things for Ansel and Soren, they were apart of the royal family now, and they couldn't go running about in cheaply made jeans and ill-fitting t-shirts. Even though they insisted they had a handle on how to dress themselves in this century's clothing, Sage could see they were quite hopeless, even Finn had a better fashion sense, when he was newly out of the coffin…

Sage scrolled and clicked away, as her son grumbled in boredom, apparently he was not pleased with his mother's new task. "Ma! Bor!"

Elijah was getting off the phone as Erik shouted that he was bored, so he took Erik before he woke up Ingrid. "Let us assist Ansel and Uncle Niklaus." He said.

"Ca. Pay."

"Cara will come play with you later. For now, you can learn something from Ansel and Niklaus about protecting the family." Elijah stated sitting next to the diagram.

That got her son's attention. His tiny fangs came out and his eyes darkened, as he was reminded that there was danger. "Tet. Ig."

Sage smiled at her son and his new words, looking to Kol who had taken to letting everyone know what Erik was trying to say when he spoke his short words.

"He is trying to say that he wants to help protect Ingrid." Kol said, not looking up from his work. "So much like his father that one, he'd do anything to protect the ones he loves."

Sage smiled. "Such a darling boy."

Elijah, Ansel and Klaus all gave Erik forehead kisses before returning to their tasks.

Erik was studying the map with a stern look on his face, as if he somehow understood every word they said, and the scope of the danger he and Ingrid faced. She'd never ask Kol or Aaron to spy on Erik's thoughts all the time to verify this (as she considered it an invasion of privacy), but sometimes she thinks her boy is way more advanced than a one year old should be. She worried that he was in fact advanced, and understood much more than he should, he remembered the bloodshed he had witnessed in his first six months of life. Would that scar him for his entire existence? She certainly hoped he did not remember, because she didn't want her sweet little boy to be haunted by those images his whole life. Yes, there was danger now, but Erik and Ingrid would not witness Dahlia's attack or her death, they were taking precautions to ensure it.

With that Sage returned to her task, and tried her best to think positively.

* * *

_**MIKAEL, SON** _ _**OF ERIK** _

_**Family Dining Room** _

_**Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**April 17, 2012** _

He sat at the dining table with the rest of the family that called themselves Mikaelson. It peeved him long ago to find out the surname they had chosen, but now that he had a grandson it only irritated him. Like it or not, this was his family; his children, his wife, his wife's ex-lovers, his daughters-in-law, and their children were all apart of his family.

It annoyed him that Ansel and Soren were at the head of the table, as that should be his place…but, he understood that the children didn't trust him after centuries of trying to harm them, so they wouldn't give him such a place of honor. He took his spot towards the end of the table next to Erik and Sage, sitting across from his daughters and Caroline without complaint. The room was loud and while there was tension there was mostly happiness and camaraderie. His grandson was laughing, listening to the conversation.

Mikael was not laughing; he was hurt.

He glared at his treacherous wife, who was silently eating her meal in between Niklaus and Hayley, trying to get their daughter's attention from her mother's lap, while ignoring Niklaus and Kol's argument on who got to kill their mother once she betrayed them again. She had manipulated him their entire relationship, Mikael honestly didn't know what had been real, and she and her sister had set into motion events that led to their family's fracturing. But in the end he was a monster like she was; only he was a fool as well. And now, the sons that should have been his blood were getting to know their biological fathers, calling them Father and he was feeling just as heartbroken as he was when he initially found out they were not his.

Contrary to his family's belief, he loved his children and when he said his children he included Aaron and Niklaus.

For Aaron's first three months of life, he was certain the boy was his, and was so happy. Mikael knew in the first moment he held the boy that the love a father had for his child was a remarkable thing. This is why men went to war, to protect their children. When Aaron was first born, he knew he would do anything to keep the child from harm.

And then Esther said The Sorcerer was coming to town, that she ended her courtship with the man because he was an evil magician and now he wanted to sacrifice their son. The man thought Aaron was his... so she had gone to Dahlia and put a spell on the boy to protect him. Once he saw Soren look at Aaron, Mikael knew that his wife hadn't told the truth, that man did not want to harm the child; he just wanted to raise his son. But pride was Mikael's flaw, he saw images of Aaron growing to call the man 'Father' and refused to let it happen. Aaron was his boy. After Soren left, he tried to look at Aaron like he used to, but instead of seeing his son, he saw Soren's stricken face when he could not get near Aaron. Mikael had kept a father from his son, all because he loved the boy…but later he thought that if he truly loved the boy, wouldn't he have let him grow up happily with his true father instead of with a prideful man and a distant mother? Every time he looked at Aaron, he saw the horrible thing he and Esther had done.

Then Freya had died. His beautiful little girl taken by disease (or so his wife had said) and Mikael ached. The pain he felt was all consuming, he had to keep reminding himself he deserved this, he had caused Soren this pain and now the Gods had stolen his darling Freya as punishment. Mikael couldn't bear to be near Soren any longer, knowing the pain he had cause him, so they left the country after Elijah was born.

After Finn was born in the New World, he was again wracked with guilt. He had three sons, and a dead daughter…but one of his children he had stolen from another man, and moved him across the ocean. Esther had sensed his guilt and had given Aaron away to a childless family in the village, but that only heightened his guilt, those people didn't care for the boy, they would give him away once they had their own son (they had shortly after Kol and Rebekah were born)…this made him feel like more of a monster. Aaron could have grown up with a loving father, in a stable home but instead he was passed along and treated with anything but love.

He went a whole year thinking Niklaus was his boy until he noticed Ansel's son Rolf was always nearby intently looking at the boy. He knew in that moment that Esther had an affair with the wolf, and had done something to keep him away from his son. Mikael's guilt doubled, eventually turned to anger, which resulted in him beating Niklaus since he was old enough to run, which began the guilt cycle once more…He loved the boy, and felt sorry he could not show it, his children deserved a loving parent but they were burdened with an angry, abusive father and a cold, unforgiving mother.

He watched himself grow more abusive by the day…and even though he didn't beat them as harshly as he did Niklaus… Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik only knew their father as a cruel man who only said harsh words, who would harm their mother and brother in he worst ways and didn't love them. He continued his cycle because shortly after harming Esther or Niklaus he felt a moment of peace…he felt someone had finally been punished for his deeds, but his guilt always came back and always came back worse.

When Ansel beat him that fateful day he felt relief, Odin knew he deserved much worse...he hoped the man would kill him then and end his self-made misery. He had intended to demand Esther lift whatever enchantment she had placed on Niklaus and tell the boy the truth. He could never give Soren back his child but perhaps Niklaus and Ansel had some time left. But Esther had refused, and then killed Ansel's daughter.

Then the Gods punished him yet again and took Henrik from them, and in a flurry of grief and rage Esther had turned them vampires, and bound Niklaus' wolf side. But Mikael had hardly payed attention during that time, as his rational mind was gone. All that consumed him was his anger and hatred of what Aaron and Niklaus represented: his failure as a man, as a father and a human being; and his vampire mind thought the best way to end the misery was to kill those who represented his failure and their biological fathers.

He was unable to kill Aaron before Ayanna turned him into a vampire and linked his awakening to Esther's, so he decided to lug his coffin around until he woke so he could kill Esther if she were ever resurrected. Niklaus had fled with Mikael's other remaining children so he killed Ansel and left to hunt down his children. His mind had thought if Niklaus were no more, Mikael could finally die and get some relief.

In the end, Niklaus had beaten him, and when The Other Side collapsed he reunited with his wife she got her claws into him before he knew what was happening. He knows now (thanks to Soren's comment after he resurrected them) that Esther had been manipulating him from the beginning, helping him to become the angered monster he was…the villain in the stories his children would one day tell his grandchildren. It was what he deserved, and when Dahlia was no longer a threat, he knew Esther had a plan, Kol and Niklaus were correct in this. He also knew that she would end up using this jealously he felt against him to gain his assistance, and there wouldn't be much he could do to stop her.

She would use the fact that Aaron and Niklaus were calling another 'Father', just like the image that kept him from giving Aaron to Soren all those years ago. She knew that it hurt him, that he would be jealous and angry to see his boys build relationships with the fathers that he had denied them. She would easily be able to use the fact that his other children had seemed quite taken with Soren and Ansel against him as well, and that the final nail in the coffin would be Erik's adoration of the men while he only tolerated Mikael for a few moments at a time.

Mikael knew that this wasn't any more of a punishment than he deserved. In his opinion he deserved much worse. But she would still be able to get him angry enough to try to kill Niklaus and Aaron again, and once more he would be the monster in the story of his children's lives.

He sincerely hoped that he would be able to resist her; but he always felt a pull to Esther and knew he'd never be rid of her or be able to resist her. He hoped her plans wouldn't affect the children, so he could try to be apart of their lives on a more permanent basis one day.

But he knew that these were only hopes, and that he would soon be the enemy to his own family once again. So he decided to enjoy the time he had left with them and cherish it, even if it was fraught with things left unsaid, old hurts and the threat of Dahlia.

Dahlia. The woman would certainly pay for her crimes, and what she planed to do to his grandchildren, because unlike the people at this table, Dahlia was not a Mikaelson. And no one hurt this family and lived to tell the tale. She would not lay a hand on another Mikaelson and she would die by his hand for harming Freya.

This was his family. There may be much history and pain between them, but he loved his children, and grandchildren, cared for their spouses and felt regret for what he had done to Ansel and Soren…he would protect them with all he had. Even if it meant letting his wife who couldn't really feel love, and didn't much care for family lead the charge against her sister.

No one but a Mikaelson was allowed to harm a Mikaelson.^^

* * *

_**FREYA MIKAELSON** _

_**First Floor Family Room** _

_**West Wing of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**April 18, 2012** _

Freya was quite surprised that the family had accepted her so quickly. She knew that her siblings were not trusting beings and was glad that they had found it in their hearts the ability to trust in her, and her abilities. They would have never accepted Soren and Ansel into their midst so genuinely if not for her gift, and part of her was sure that had she been reunited with them in any way other than how she had been or if Aaron had not had the telepathy to see she was genuine they might have not accepted her so easily.

She was glad they had, and their spouses had followed their lead. She had brothers, and sisters and a nephew and niece…a true family and looked forward to bonding with them further once Dahlia was defeated.

That thought was refreshing. After spending a lifetime fearing her, Freya was relieved to find that Dahlia could be defeated. They had used her blood to track their aunt, knowing where she was now at all times, Esther had explained what ingredients were needed to make weapons they could use against Dahlia (and they were making enough so each family member could have two weapons), and Father had been instructing the less 'battle ready' family members in how to fight, training all of her siblings received from the time they were small. Niklaus had said that the training Father had given them all was the only thing he did correct as a parent.

Freya was inclined to agree, but her heart hurt. Father's actions were inexcusable, but Freya knew his pain, just has she knew everyone else's pain. She knew his regrets, and that he knew he had been manipulated, and she was struggling to find a way to love her Father, without excusing all the horrors he subjected her siblings to.

She was not in a similar dilemma with Esther. Yes, she didn't know that Dahlia would take Freya; she thought that Aaron would be taken…but that was a horrid thing for a mother to do. She knew her mother couldn't love even if she wanted too, that her own mother and sister had used a spell to pull such emotions from her…but Freya couldn't bring herself to use this fact to excuse Esther's actions, or bring herself to call the woman Mother. Esther knew what was right and wrong, Esther knew what her sister was capable of, but she let her take Freya anyway, and committed so many other atrocities (or let atrocities happen because of her pride and need to control others) happen to her remaining children. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but didn't see the point in stopping something unless it forwarded her own agenda.

Freya knew that Esther could never be forgiven, and never wanted to be redeemed. But Father…Freya so wanted to know her father and love him; she wanted him to apologize to her siblings, Soren and Ansel. Freya wanted him to finally tell Aaron and Niklaus the truth; that he loved them still, and his hurt over not being their father had driven him to the monster he had become. It wouldn't erase the past, but it would certainly help the family move forward, it would start a new chapter. Father had a chance to be the man he was before Esther had turned him into her own weapon, and Freya wanted that to happen more than anything.

But she knew, that once Dahlia was gone Father and Esther would be killed again. She knew Esther would get into Father's mind until the anger took over once again, and that once Esther put in motion her plans Father would be branded as a co-conspirator instead of just her pawn. Freya's ability to see the past was sometimes a better indicator of what would happen in the future than Rebekah's Sight, as history tended to repeat itself, until someone put a stop to it.

Perhaps she would be able to stop it. Or perhaps Father would be strong even to stop it himself one day. But she loved her Father and longed for the day she could say that aloud without feeling like she was betraying her siblings.

"Rebekah, Freya, what is wrong my darlings?" Father said with concern from his seat next to her. "Are you quite alright?"

Freya then realized that she and Rebekah, who were both sitting of either side of Father, were crying.

"I don't want to lose you." Rebekah said crying into his shoulder. "I like this version of you, the kind father I always wanted and I dread the day where you change again."

Freya nodded, and rested he head on Father's other shoulder. Sometimes Rebekah's ability to see the future was troublesome, because the future was typically so uncertain she would get multiple visions about the same event. Her sister probably saw the worst of what was to come; Freya only had imagination and history to lead her to her own conclusions.

Father's voice softened, so no one in the rest of the home could hear him. The three of them were alone in the family room for the time being they had spent the past hour talking, and it was amazing. "My darling girls, I love you, and your brothers…yes Rebekah even Aaron and Niklaus… but I cannot promise that love will not be enough to keep me away from that anger or from your mother's influence. It hasn't been enough in the past, and I will not make a promise to you that I very well may break. But I promise that I will fight myself everyday to be the Father you deserve…I may not succeed most days but I promise to try. I promise in advance for any hurt I will cause you."

"I love you Father." Freya whispered, "I hope one day…one day you can be free of your demons and Esther…because my siblings, nieces and nephews…they deserve to know the man you once were, the man I see with my Hind-Sight."

Father wrapped them in his arms and squeezed tight. "I'm glad you can see that Freya. I hope I can be that man once again one day. You know I saw my own father when I was in the afterlife? He beat me and told me how ashamed he was to call me son."

Rebekah gasped, but Freya already knew. "I believe you can be the good man your father and mother raised you to be someday. We are vampires Father, you have time." Freya said.

"It shall be difficult Freya. I have done many terrible, unforgivable things."

"I know." Freya sighed, "But you need to try to be better for your grandchildren, and for us…we may be grown but we still need you."

"He'd promised he'd try Freya." Rebekah said, "That's all he can do."

"I love you girls."

"We love you too." Rebekah said.^*

* * *

_**AARON MIKAELSON** _

_**Library** _

_**Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**April 18, 2012** _

Aaron and Kol made loud celebratory noises, causing the rest of the family to start congratulating one another.

Aaron hugged his father and then ran over to his fiancée to kiss her. They were done! He couldn't believe they had done it.

They had made potions, stakes, daggers and swords all infused with the ingredients needed weaken Dahlia's magic so they could kill her. He was thankful they had had a garden of any herbs a witch would need (even the extremely rare ones), and that Niklaus kept everything that had to do with the family, no matter how morbid it was.

According to Esther, they needed to weaken Dahlia on all levels before they could kill her. After her immortality, her magic, her soul, and her mind were weakened they would be able to kill her body, ending her life. They had needed Freya's blood, as she was the first sacrifice Dahlia had made and Dahlia had stolen Freya's magic when she was young (so it was in her); his sister's blood along with some rare herbs would take away the immortality Dahlia held. They had needed Esther's hair and blood, freely given while Esther chanted a spell; his Mother's darkness and blood relation to Dahlia would strip Dahlia of her magic. Esther had explained that their father had made Dahlia and her mother use their magic at his bidding, keeping them shackled in special chains that suppressed magic unless the one that put them on allowed it; the hatred of men began with her father, who was the leader of their village and a celebrated Viking warrior. The ashes left over from Mikael, Finn, and Kol's deaths (Niklaus saved everything) were Viking ash and were used to represent the origins of Dahlia's darkness; Viking ash (more specifically the people it represented) would weaken what was left of her soul. And finally, a mixture of special herbs, native to the land Dahlia and Esther had been born would cause Dahlia's mind to be destroyed. After the weapons had been used on her, all that would be left would be to kill her body.*

They only had to get a weapon or two into her body, which is why they made so many. Dahlia's magic was formidable, and they could not allow her to see all the weapons they had made, for she would certainly be able to destroy them without expending much energy. So they would have to lure her into a trap to catch her off guard and hope that she would be sufficiently distracted enough to be unable to fight all nineteen of them off at once.

"We are ready." He said, as the Mikael, Rebekah and Freya rushed into the room after hearing all the commotion.

Esther was the only silent one as they all took a moment to celebrate their accomplishment. Aaron paid her no mind, it still made him uneasy that he was not able to read all her thoughts, but he was able to detect deceit so he was not worried that she was going to harm them just yet. "We should take a few days to regain our strength." She said, "Then I recommend we leave for the location chosen for the confrontation. These weapons are the most effective two to nine days after they are complete, we don't have much time to waste. After that we would need to get two weapons into her person, not just one."

Aaron nodded. He could use some rest, the making of those weapons took a toll.

"We shall leave for Russia, tomorrow evening, and arrive at our home there in two days time." Nik said, "Esther is correct you all need your rest, and I believe a few of you could use some more training from Mikael before the battle in case she brings minions." He said looking to Natalia and Freya, who unlike Henrik and Caroline had never spilt blood and hadn't learned as quickly from Mikael's lessons.

"Niklaus, perhaps one of the woman should teach them?" Mikael suggested, "I noticed Caroline has had pervious tutoring, that helped her use her small size and vampire strength to her advantage, that is something I know not how to teach and may benefit Freya and Natalia more."

Niklaus looked at Mikael is surprise and Aaron had to stop his own face from showing shock. Mikael had never spoken so kindly to either of them in their lives. Aaron knew from Mikael's thoughts that he regretted every evil thing he did, but didn't think he would ever be able to forgive the man.

"Mama gave me lessons while she was still a vampire." Caroline said, filling the uncomfortable silence.

"I will not be fast enough to assist Freya and Natalia in their training as I am not a vampire any longer." Katerina said regretfully.

Aaron thought it over on how the woman in his family fought; Rebekah had learned from Mikael and from her brothers so she fought with the same brute force they did; Sage used the martial arts she had learned over the centuries; Nadia relied on her vampire speed and the strength her age brought in a confrontation; and Bonnie and Katerina relied on their magic in a fight. In the end he concluded that Hayley was the best candidate to help Freya and Natalia.

"Hayley fights using her size to her advantage well, it is similar enough to the way Katerina fought as a vampire, and her hybrid abilities are similar to your vampire abilities for her teachings to be applicable." Aaron said addressing Freya and Natalia.

He noticed most of the room agreeing with his assessment.

"Okay," Hayley sighed, "We will start after I put Ingrid down for a nap."

The child in question growled at the suggestion she would have to nap while her mother instructed her aunts, and Erik laughed at his cousin's displeasure.

"Ig sil." Erik said with a giggle. "Lil. No tet.

"He thinks Ingrid is amusing…or in his words silly. He says they are too little to protect the family themselves right now." Kol translated.

Everyone smiled, as they left the library to disperse about the house for some recreation (or training). Aaron stayed behind he had to lock Esther and Mikael away before resting.

"Go you martyr and cuddle with my daughter." Katerina said pushing him away. "I'll lock away Esther, and Bekah and Freya told me earlier they would lock away Mikael themselves. Apparently he is helping Bekah and Cara with the planning of their wedding…speaking of wedding's when do you plan on making an honest woman of my daughter?"

Aaron ignored Katerina, taking his fiancée's hand (who was laughing at her mother's question), and made his way toward the door with the rest of the family, leaving his father, Elijah, Katerina and Esther behind.

"Soren, you need to talk to your son. I want that granddaughter Rebekah saw, and I will not get her until after he marries Nadia." Katerina huffed dramatically, "I am not getting any younger."

Aaron heard his brother sigh at his wife's questioning, "Katerina, please…"

"It's quite alright Eiljah." Father had said, "I am in no rush for grandchildren Katerina. I'm just so overjoyed to get to know my son at the moment. When Aaron and Nadia are ready they will marry and eventually have our granddaughter. For an immortal you have no patience."

Aaron stopped listening to the conversation, as he and Nadia had reached their suite. "It's nice to have someone else on our side when it comes to Mama. If she had her way, she would have Cara and I married mothers already, yet she is not ready to have my brother…I love her but she's a bit…"

"Petrova?" Aaron supplied.

"I was going to say bullheaded, and a bit dramatic…"

"As I just said…"

Nadia laughed and playfully hit Aaron on his chest. "You get to sleep, you get cheeky when you're tired."

"Of course my love." Aaron laughed and made his way to their room to obey her command.

* * *

_**NIKLAUS MIKAELSON** _

_**Dining Room** _

_**Castle Henrik** _

_**Near Novosibirsk, Novosibirsk Oblast** _

_**Siberia, Russia** _

_**April 20, 2012** _

His family (and whether he liked it or not Esther and Mikael were his family) sat around the table in their Russian home eating in a silence, nervous about what was to happen in the days to come.

They had been here a few hours and had only had time to put up protection and alarm spells; prepare a meal; and made sure the wolves and vampires had secured the property, taken the sheets off the furniture, laundered the linens and cleaned the home like they said they would. Elijah had sent them all back to their Lords once he verified that they had secured and cleared the property, not wanting them to risk their lives once Dahlia came as they did not have the immortality that most of his family had to protect them.

"I still think since this place is named after me, Natalia and I should get the master bedroom." Henrik said to break the silence.

Niklaus laughed. "I had this home built brother, the Master bedroom is mine. But fret not, all the rooms are nearly as large as the bedroom suites at home."

The family made a few off hand comments at that, and assigned rooms for each other and debated which ones to place Esther and Mikael in, but once that was taken care of silence fell once more.

Perhaps it was time for one of his speeches?

So he stood, glass of wine in hand, and got everyone's attention.

"The battle is near, and although we have prepared for this confrontation most of us fear that things will not go as we have planned. But I am in disagreement with you because at this moment I reminded once again of something Elijah had always said; family is power. *** We draw strength from one another, and we are all powerful beings. I believe that no matter how strong Dahlia's magic is she will lose, because she does not value the strength that family and love brings. We are the Original Family, and we remain together, as we always have**. We shall face this foe, like we have others in the past and will to those in the future, by working together. Our bond can no longer be broken or used against us, and is now a weapon against those who stand against us. As long as we are one, we will not lose. I believe that wholeheartedly."

Mikael stood and raised his glass towards Niklaus, "To our family, and our upcoming victory against Dahlia."

Everyone else stood and echoed Mikael "To our family."

"May we stand together as one, against all foes, always and forever…" Elijah said.

"Always and forever." Everyone repeated, before taking a drink and sitting back down. The conversation picked up afterwards, and Niklaus began to relax a bit as most of the tension left the room.

* * *

_**DAHLIA** _

_**Dahlia's Home** _

_**Oslo, Oslo** _

_**Norway** _

_**April 24, 2012** _

Dahlia was certain that this was the closest she felt to happiness in her entire life. The fools had left the safety of their little island and brought her sacrifices with them! How glorious!

Pity it took her days to find out. Once the fools had killed Freya, Dahlia had to rely on other spies. Dahlia almost regretted exposing the little fool, as she was just so  _convenient_ _._  But, the girl was quite annoying, almost too much of a bother to keep alive. No matter, she had other spies all over the world.

This battle was almost too easy to be called a battle. They had killed Freya who, though useless in general, would have provided them with a small link to the magic Dahlia had stolen from the little fool when she was ten, that could have helped them locate her. They would never bring back Esther, and she was the only being who knew exactly how to defeat her. The fools were also too busy avoiding The Sorcerer, who could have also made her at least break a sweat when she went to retrieve her prize. The Viking woman buried deep within her almost stopped her from going to claim her hearts, scoffing that a prize as great as her continued long life deserved to be worked for…

No matter, she was starving and also starting to grey and wrinkle. She would not wait any longer for her prize. Two firstborn hearts would be quite enough until the fools produced more firstborns for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Feel free to leave comments/reviews about what you think of the chapter and any suggestions about how you think this story can be improved!
> 
> Footnotes:
> 
> ^Rebekah references their castle in Russia in chapter seven of "This is us…" she states that 'People lived like this? In such cramped quarters? Perhaps her brothers had spoiled her through her long life. She had a suite of rooms at their castle in Russia bigger than this entire house.' …Just to give you an idea of how big this place is…it's not as big as their castle on Mikaelson Island, but it is quite large.
> 
> ^^ I am not trying to excuse what Mikael has done, I am only trying to show that his anger, grief, guilt and rage turned him into a monster he couldn't even stand and he regrets everything he has done, wishes there was a way to make up for it, but deep down knows there are some things that can not be forgiven (also he knows that there is the potential that his emotions or Esther will take control once more and he could become that monster he hates again)
> 
> ^* I guess, after re-reading this section… Rebekah and Freya's desire to continue "seeing this version" of their father is similar to many children with parents that have untreated mental disorders (instead of mental disease I'm apparently using Mikael's jealousy and anger, and Esther's influence as the thing that turns him 'into a monster")… so I'm sorry if this story I seem like I'm fighting for Mikael redemption so much, but they way he came out on the page…I sometimes find myself in moments like Freya and Bekah are having when my own father has a few lucid days… You don't want to blame them for the things they did while they aren't in their right mind, but still you simply cannot excuse what they have done. If you guys don't want to see anymore of Mikael after this section let me know, but I think an interesting plot point in the future is to see him struggle to do the right thing by his family (and fail, but keep trying)
> 
> * Some of these ingredients were barrowed from the show, but I changed what they do to Dahlia.
> 
> **Quotes adapted from TO Season 2 episode 13 and TVD Season 4 episode 20
> 
> \- Also, for the cities and region names in this chapter (as for the rest of this story) I used Google, so I apologize if I got something wrong I know major cities and states in the USA, and major cities and providences in Canada… but I have some clue about major cities around the world but I haven't a clue about states (or what ever they are called in different countries) that they are in and other geographical information. I'm doing my best, but I think I got the wrong geographical location of Johannesburg a few chapters ago, so I'm dreading another screw up here.


	15. Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Remain, The Original Family
> 
> Chapter Fourteen: Downfall
> 
> Summary: Dahlia's attack on the family
> 
> AN: This chapter is set up differently from all my other chapters, instead on one narrator (indicated by a section heading) telling the story from their POV, It will be a third-person narration so I can switch back and forth between parts of the battle. There will be location changes. I will indicate the changes of location, and the people in those locations by the section heading. Regular narration will return in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: another chapter that took forever. I've decided its been sitting on my computer long enough. This marks the end of part one. Coming up next: transition chapters and then part two.
> 
> I hope people are still reading! Sorry im lousy at updating this year, I'm trying to be better at it!
> 
> Reminder: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in (and my OCs).
> 
> for more info on this fic visit ( the-original-family)...there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more...

"Aaron without you this family would be lost. We would be broken and miserable; we wouldn't be a family. Many of us would be dead; the ones remaining would barely care for each other as we do now. You are what held this family together. We were at a critical point when you awoke, very near to being lost to each other forever. You brought us together, you made it possible for us to love each other and others. You are the reason we are as happy as we are today."

**Rebekah Mikealson**

_**This Is Us, The Original Family** _

**Chapter Thirteen: Heart To Hearts**

* * *

**We Remain, The Original Family**

**Chapter Fourteen: Downfall**

* * *

_**Saferoom** _

_**Castle Henrik** _

_**Near Novosibirsk, Novosibirsk Oblast** _

_**Siberia, Russia** _

**_April 25, 2012_ **

_**Members of The Original Family Present- Soren Of Loki's Bloodline; Ansel Son Of Ulric; Bonnie Bennett Mikaelson; Eric Mikaelson; Ingrid Hope Mikaelson** _

The room was so secret that it was on no blueprints, and most of the people that had lived in the castle in the centuries since it had been built did not know of it until they arrived and the family began their battle plans.

It was a room underneath the castles dungeons, its entrance hidden in the stone walls and protected by concealment and protection spells from the witches of the family. Niklaus had built it long ago; to hide the caskets he had been carrying his dead or daggered family members around in from the members of his family without daggers in their chests.

In the days since they had arrived at the castle, the family had turned the hidden room into a proper safe room, comfortable enough for people to hide in for a large amount of time. There was seating, food, toys for the children, and television screens set up along the wall that showed real-time footage of all the public areas of the castle.

Soren had explained that Dahlia's magic allowed her to travel more swiftly than any modes of transport at their disposal; which is why they had been locked in this room a few hours ago when the dot on the map that indicated Dahlia's location entered Russia.* Dahlia had been traveling quickly since the late evening the day before, and had only sped up as she got closer.

Ansel sat in the corner of the room blocked off with a privacy screen playing with the children. They didn't want the children to see the battle so the screen was necessary. Bonnie and Soren stood at the monitors watching both wearing headsets so they could hear what was happening in the family room.

They were in this room to protect the children, if things went bad the five of them would run out through the escape tunnels and head back to Mikaelson Island. Dahlia would never now they left because of Kol.

Kol's ability to make Images of people and things came in handy. They wanted Dahlia to think that Bonnie, Eric and Ingrid were with the rest of the family, and didn't want her to know about Ansel and Soren. So Kol decided to make Images of Eric and Ingrid who would be strapped to Sage and Hayley's backs in baby-carriers, reacting like the real children would, and an Image of Bonnie that would fight beside him. With Soren's help, Kol would be able to fight and maintain the Images (even if he were incapacitated), and Bonnie would be able to fight by channeling her magic through her Image.

Bonnie hit buttons on the monitors so that the cameras in the family room and the front gate were the only video feeds seen. The front gate had three different views and the family room had five.

"She is at the front gate, and she is alone so far." Bonnie said, watching as her Image repeated her words to the family members upstairs, before turning to address Soren. "Do I honestly look that big?"

Soren chuckled while still staring at the screen. "Kol's Images are exact copies of someone, I can assure you the Image he made of you is quite accurate"

"This has to work." Bonnie muttered to herself.

"That room is spelled with the same magic we used on the weapons, it will weaken her considerably Bonnie. This plan shall work." Soren said as they watched Dahlia blow open the front gate and walk towards they castle.

Then a cloud of black filled the cameras view.

"She didn't come alone. Duck!" Bonnie and her Image yelled as hundreds of crows swarmed into the family room and began attacking her family members.

* * *

_**Family Room** _

_**Castle Henrik** _

_**Near Novosibirsk, Novosibirsk Oblast** _

_**Siberia, Russia** _

**_April 25, 2012_ **

_**Members of The Original Family Present: Mikael Son of Eric; Dahlia; Esther Wife of Mikael; Aaron Mikaelson; Freya Mikaelson; Elijah Mikaelson; Finn Mikaelson; Niklaus Mikaelson; Kol Mikaelson; Rebekah Mikaelson; Henrik Mikaelson; Sage Mikaelson; Katerina Petrova Mikaelson; Nadia Petrova; Hayley Mikaelson; Caroline Forbes Petrova; Natalia Petrova** _

They were all fighting off the malicious birds, as the Images of Eric and Ingrid cried. Many of the family members were bleeding as Dahlia entered the room laughing.

"Enough!" Esther yelled as a red light shot from her hands. The birds quickly disappeared into mists. "Honestly sister? That is the spell you choose to fight me?"

"Those children are mine! You gave your oath sister. But I suppose you broke so many oaths to me in our lifetime, why not the most important one?"

"I offered you Aaron in exchange for fertility! I did not agree to human sacrifice, or to you taking my daughter, or to the sacrifice of any of my grandchildren. I agreed to Aaron so you could use him to control Soren! I may be unable to love my children and grandchildren, but their lives and their powers do not belong to you."

"Well then little sister, I think you said quite enough." Dahlia said throwing up her hands, and causing everyone to collapse in pain as she approached Esther.

Esther looked resigned, as if knowing what was coming next was her fate, and began chanting as her sister approached. " _I lend you my power to defeat our enemy, I lend you my power to defeat our enemy…_ "

The family was horrified as Dahlia reached into Esther's chest and grabbed her heart. "Say hello to Mother for me sister." Dahlia sneered.

Esther smiled. "I'm sorry I could never be the mother you needed children, and Mikael I'm sorry I'll never be the perfect wife…Please protect my grandchildren. They will be _glorious_ … Freya darling, do take back what is yours…"

Dahlia pulled out the heart and Esther collapsed on the floor. Once her body hit the ground the red light burst from her body, and made its way to Freya.

Of Esther's children, four had been born powerful witches**. Aaron's magic was too powerful for Esther to bind at birth, but she had managed to bind Rebekah and Kol's magic when they were young children. What Dahlia had done to Freya had sickened Esther from the day she had been resurrected. Binding ones powers was one thing, you weren't taking them away just making sure they couldn't be used; but Freya's most magnificent gifts had been stripped from her when she was young. Sure she had her Hindsight and some magical ability (enough to make her parents collapse in pain when Mikael insulted her brothers, similar to how Dahlia was incapacitating the entire family), but it was so little considering that at birth she had the potential for much more.

Freya screamed in pain, as her mother's magic entered her; but she was able to stand, as Dahlia's spell no longer affected her. After seconds, the light disappeared and Freya used Esther's magic to knock over Dahlia and free her family from the non-verbal pain spell.

Dahlia grinned as each of her opponents pulled out a weapon, and a silvery barrier appeared over the exit to the room (courtesy of Katerina), and pulled herself up.

"You dare fight back little fool?" Dahlia laughed, pulling a blade from her pocket. "You and your little family cannot win, even if Esther was able to tell you my weaknesses. You have to get near me to weaken me, and if you do get close enough, I'll stab you with this blade. It steals away immortality. After that I can kill you quite easily."

Aaron snorted. "Oh Dahlia. The spell I put on my family, can only be lifted by me. Believe me. We had a run-in last year that made me tweak the spell; no cure, no potion, no coven and no blade can lift this spell beside myself or my unborn child."

"We shall see about that. Enough talk." Dahlia laughed as replicas of herself appeared. "Let us begin."

Each Mikaelson fought a Dahlia replica. The replicas all had magic, and there was no telling the fakes from the real Dahlia. The fake Dahlia's wounded, and incapacitated the Mikaelson family quickly.

A replica used her blade on Rebekah, cutting her from neck to abdomen, before disappearing into smoke. Other replicas followed suit by snapping Finn, Henrik, Nadia, and Natalia's necks; placing Bonnie under a sleeping spell; Slitting Kol and Katerina's throats so deeply that their heads looked like they would be detached from their bodies; and stabbing Elijah and Caroline through the heart; all before disappearing into smoke.

When Dahlia slit Sage's throat and took Erik off her back, all the replicas disappeared leaving only one Dahlia holding a crying Erik. She started happily at Aaron, Freya, Niklaus and Hayley. "Now hand over the baby girl and no one else gets hurt."

Hayley, looking positively defeated, took her daughter from the baby carrier and kissed her forehead before walking slowly over to Dahlia.

Dahlia was smiling brightly even as the children cried louder. She was so intent on relishing in her victory as Hayley handed her Ingrid she did not realize Mikael was behind her until he ran her through with two swords.

She howled in pain as her immortality and magic fled her body, and dropped the two children she held.

She screamed with rage as the two children disappeared along with the sleeping Bonnie. "Images!" she spat, grabbing her knife and turning around to Mikael, stabbing him though the heart.

Mikael fell to the floor, turning ashen. Freya responded promptly by vampire speeding to her aunt and grabbing onto her heart the same way Dahlia had grabbed onto her Mother's, but she didn't give Dahlia the chance to speak. She simply pulled out the heart and tossed it aside. Rushing towards her dying father.

She pulled the blade out and cried.

"Father!" She cried.

"Worry not darling, you knew this would happen." Mikael gasped.^

"Tell them now." Freya demanded, pulling him onto her lap "If you come back you'll be under Mother's influence again and then they'll never know."

Mikael spat out the blood gathering in his mouth before speaking. "Aaron, Niklaus, I love you. You are my sons, even if you aren't mine by blood. I'm sorry it took me a thousand years to tell you, I'm sorry that my hurt and pride kept your from knowing the love of your biological fathers…"

Mikael coughed again. "When Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik heal, tell them I love them, and I'm sorry that I never showed it... And when Erik, Ingrid and my other grandchildren grow up tell them that I love them as well."

Mikael grasped his eldest daughter's hands and closed his eyes as he chanted the names of his children. "Aaron, Freya, Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik… Aaron, Freya, Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik… Aaron, Freya, Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik…Aa-"

Mikael died before he could repeat their names a forth time.

Freya cried, and a red light emitted from Dahlia, inching towards Freya. The light turned white before entering her body. As soon as the magic Dahlia stole long ago was returned, it expelled Esther's borrowed magic from her Freya's body back into Esther's.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes:
> 
> FYI: still haven't watched the s2 finale of the originals, so I don't know how dahlia was actually defeated. Sorry if this was far off
> 
> * Tracking spell on Dahlia… katerina preformed it in the previous chapter
> 
> ** Aaron, Freya, Kol and Rebekah were born powerful witches, Elijah, Finn, and Niklaus were born with limited witch abilities and Henrik was born human (but now has access to limited magic similar to Elijah, Finn and Klaus since coming back from the dead)
> 
> ^Dahlia's blade works on Mikael and not anyone else because when they brought Mikael and Esther back they brought them back the species they were when the first died. (Esther a mortal witch and Mikael an original vampire with vampire immortality) they did not put on Aarons immortality spell because they planned on killing them when they were through anyway.
> 
> ~ I know the red/white light to represent magic is a bit much, but it was the only way I could think of to show Esther willing Freya her magic, and Freya getting her magic back from dahlia. So I guess red light for evil and white for good in this chapter. I don't think I'll explore this further. All you need to know is that Esther and Dahila are dead, and because of the spell on the swords Mikael stabbed her with her magic was detached from her spirit, so it is just out there for her relatives to claim if they decide too. Esther lent her magic to Freya, but once Dahlia was dead, the magic Dahlia stole from Freya as a child was returned to her, thereby returning Esther's magic back to either Esther herself or her family if they consecrate her.


	16. Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Remain, The Original Family
> 
> Chapter Fifteen: Captive
> 
> Chapter Summary: Erik arrives at his father's home during the June Separation of 2055 to find a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in (and my OCs).
> 
> AN: Chapter fifteen (this one) will tease part two, and chapter 16-21 will be non-chronological snapshots of the family's life in the years between part one and part two. These chapters (16-21) will show us glimpses of the Mikaelson family in the years between facing of with Dahlia and the return of an old foe.

"Aaron without you this family would be lost. We would be broken and miserable; we wouldn't be a family. Many of us would be dead; the ones remaining would barely care for each other as we do now. You are what held this family together. We were at a critical point when you awoke, very near to being lost to each other forever. You brought us together, you made it possible for us to love each other and others. You are the reason we are as happy as we are today."

**Rebekah Mikealson**

_**This Is Us, The Original Family** _

**Chapter Eleven: Heart To Hearts**

* * *

**SAGE MIKEALSON**

_**Finn Mikealson's Farm** _

_**Southwest England** _

**_Near the County of Gloucestershire*_ **

_**United Kingdom** _

_**January 29, 2017** _

_"Erik darling, find Mummy."_ Sage said making her voice echo through the home.

She watched from her hiding place as her child ran through the home at vampire speed. Her little boy was growing up so fast! Soon he would be six!

Oh how time flew by when you had children! The one occasion that it should go by slowly, as to savor every wondrous moment…it seems to only speed up.

Her boy stopped in the doorway and sniffed, he grinned mischievously and sped right to her hiding place.

Sage lunged at him when he opened the closet door, and scooped him off the ground. "You found me love! Well done!" she praised while kissing his cheeks and ruffling his mop of ginger hair.

"Of course I did Mummy! I'm strong and smart like you and Daddy!" said her intelligent little man.

"Lets go find Daddy now…I wonder where he could be hiding?"

At that, Finn's voice filled the home. _"_ _Erik, find Daddy…"_

Her son jumped out of her arms and was off speeding around the house again, exclaiming how much he enjoyed hide and seek before he found Finn in the cellar.

 _"_ _Ha! I win Daddy."_ _S_ age laughed at his exclamation and made her way down to the cellar.

_"_ _Of course you did. I love you, son."_

_"I love you more Daddy."_

_"I do not think that's possible darling boy."_ _H_ er husband said as she arrived to find her son in her husband's arms, looking at his father with pure adoration.

Sage agreed with her husband. She didn't think it possible for Erik to love her and Finn as much as they loved him. But that was okay, it was how it was supposed to be. They were his parents.

* * *

**ERIK MIKEALSON**

_**Finn Mikealson's Farm** _

_**Southwest England** _

**_Near the County of Gloucestershire_ **

_**United Kingdom** _

_**June 3, 2055** _

It was separation time again for his parents, aunts and uncles. Now that he and his cousins were all grown, instead of only separating at the end of January each year, the family decided that two separations a year were acceptable. Its not that they didn't like being under one roof, its just that being the royal family was exhausting, and vacations were needed. He and his cousins were still young and constantly moving from place to place, but their parents were (for the most part) always at their island home or on official business.

His mother didn't always come to the farm with his father when the family separated, sometimes she went of with one of his aunts for a vacation at some resort or another, and other times she went to stay at one the homes she had accumulated while his father was daggered for some solitude.

His father always came to the farm (except for a few years when Erik couldn't get away from school, then his father would go wherever his son was), and he never came alone. Even if Mother had come with him, Aunt Freya was there, she loved the farm (and after Ansel and Soren died she would run away to the farm when the pain of being on the island got too immense), and she and his father were close confidants (Erik thinks his father was the only one that knew of Aunt Freya's relationship while Ansel and Soren lived) so she naturally loved spending time there. He suspected that since this place was one of the last places in the world that looked the most like when they were growing up, Father and Aunt Freya enjoyed the break from all the technological advances that had taken place.

His flight had landed a few hours ago, and he was eager to get to the farm to see his parents in person (video calls weren't quite the same) and get some rest after a long day of travel.

He pulled up the drive and parked the car in front of the house, he knew his father would be upset that he didn't park it in the back where the vehicles were supposed to go, but Erik was eager to hug his parents and aunt; he hadn't seen them since bonfire season (his fault) and missed them dearly.

Erik knew something was wrong when he entered his parents home away from home, it felt cold. He didn't hear his Mother's singing while she snuck out to the barn to talk on the telephone, nor his father and aunt in the library laughing about their less serious family members.

This place, his parents and aunt's home away from home was always warm and welcoming to him. Even if he had his own homes in various places around the globe; this farm and its small buildings, and the large castle on their island home were home to Erik. And something was wrong.

He walked into the sitting room and saw it in disarray; there was a hole in the roof, furniture was thrown about, there were scratches in the floorboards as if someone was trying to stop themselves from being dragged away…it looked much like the time Aunt Freya had lost control of her magic when arguing with Uncle Nik and let a tornado tear through the first floor of Mikaelson Castle.

Who had enough power to take his parents and aunt, three formidable, immortal beings?

Trying not to panic, he picked up his phone and dialed his best friend.

Ingrid's irritated face appeared on the screen within seconds of Erik dialing her number.  _"What is it now Erik?" S_ he said.

"My parents and Anut Freya have been taken." He told her.

Ingrid's eyes flashed gold, and she growled.

"I need you to call your parents and all of our cousins, I'll place calls to our aunts and uncles." He said trying to keep the fear and desperation from his voice.

Ingrid nodded. _"I'll call you back in an hour and tell you if anyone else is missing. I'm chartering a flight to London now, I should be there tonight."_

 _"_ Meet me at my apartment." Erik told her.

Ingrid nodded. _"Good luck cousin. I pray no one else is missing. But don't worry Erik, we will find your parents and Auntie Freya."_ She said before hanging up.

"I certainly hope so." Erik said before backing out of the home, and returning to his vehicle. "I'll find you all, I promise."

* * *

_**SAGE MIKEALSON** _

_**Unknown Location** _

_**June 4, 2055** _

She woke hearing the groans of many family members. No one was talking or moving, and it was pitch black.

There was so much pain, it hurt to breathe. She could barely move her head to look around, not that she could see.

She knew she was laying in between her husband and his elder sister from their scents. Freya reached out and grabbed Sage's hand. _"_ Sage? Huginn**?" she whispered calling Finn by the the Mikealson siblings' nickname for him, as she too regained conciseness.

"I'm alright Muninn." Finn responded, "Beloved are you alright?"

"It hurts." Sage responded. "Who else is here?"

"They all seem to be unconscious still. No response yet. But I smell blood."

"Erik?"

"The children are not here…" Freya rasped. "She wouldn't harm them."

Sage relaxed, knowing her sister was correct, their captor was mad but she did not have no ill-will towards the children.

"He'll be so frightened." Sage sighed.

"He's strong, they all are." Finn said, interlocking his hand with hers and squeezing tight.

 _Erik please find Mummy._ _S_ he pleaded into the universe hoping her boy could hear her.  _Please find us._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes
> 
> *again I'm sorry if I'm messing this up. I'm horrible with defining places outside of the US/Canada
> 
> ** On TO, Esther used to call Finn and Freya her "little Huginn and Muninn" I decided to bring that bit to this story. Their close with all their siblings, but closest to one another. In Norse myth Huninn and Muninn are helping sprits of the god Odin, they are said to represent Odin's thought (Hugnin) and desire (Muninn), I think that these two siblings would bring each other out of their shells, and help each other find their own voice in a family full of big personalities and hot tempers.


	17. Raise The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Remain, The Original Family
> 
> Chapter 16: Raise The Dead
> 
> Summary: Dead relatives of The Royal Family are summoned to The Land Of The Living for a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Reminder: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in (and my OCs).
> 
> I need to find a beta to keep my crazy ideas in check. I hope you enjoy the chapter. See the footnotes after you read, I explain my weird idea that I think is cool but I understand if some people think its weird.
> 
> Next Gen Mikealsons on my tumblr and homepage! And a guide to the West Wing of Mikaelson Castle too! allhailhales dot webs dot com / the-original-family or hailhaleswriting (tumblr)

"Aaron without you this family would be lost. We would be broken and miserable; we wouldn't be a family. Many of us would be dead; the ones remaining would barely care for each other as we do now. You are what held this family together. We were at a critical point when you awoke, very near to being lost to each other forever. You brought us together, you made it possible for us to love each other and others. You are the reason we are as happy as we are today."

**Rebekah Mikealson**

_**This Is Us, The Original Family** _

**Chapter Eleven: Heart To Hearts**

* * *

**KOL MIKEALSON**

_**Private Library** _

_**West Wing of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**May 21, 2012** _

_"_ I did it!" Kol exclaimed.

Katerina, in response, set him aflame.

"Okay! It was mostly you and your bloody spirit magic, but it was my bloody idea! And they are my words for the spell!"

"I'm pretty sure you stole them from that television show…" Katerina drawled, adding some ingredients to the potion while looking positively through with Kol. "I'm the one that perfected the flawed potion Aaron and you were using, and I'm the one that will bind the spirts to this home when they arrive until they decide to leave…but by all means…"

Aaron was still pouting in the corner, put out that Katerina had taken over the project that he and Kol had been working on together for months. He glared at Katerina and waived his hand putting out the fire that was burning Kol, it was not the first time today she had done it and Kol had stopped caring she was doing it around the fourteenth time today. He knew she wouldn't let it truly harm him, and he was so excited today he was sure his normally endearing qualities were borderline annoying at the moment, so he wasn't making a big deal about a bit of fire. It's not as if fire could kill him anymore, and he was sure that Katerina was in for a talking to from multiple family members on how insensitive it was to set someone on fire who had burned to death only a year and a half prior. Justice would be served indeed.

"Kat, please stop with the fire." His Bonnie-Love said from her nearby seat," if this all goes well he will meet my Mom and Grams, I want him presentable."

Kol glared at his Bonnie-Love… "A good wife would be worried about her husbands well being more than how he looks when meeting her relatives."

Bonnie glared back at him. "I worry about your well being husband, but also, your sons are fist-fighting in my belly so I'm not your biggest fan right now."

Kol waived a hand over his ruined clothing, repairing it instantly before responding. "You are quite right love, I'm sorry the children are already fighting. I had a chat with them last night. I don't know why they wont listen."

Aaron snorted. "Because they are your sons."

Kol glared at his elder brother, "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Do shut up." Katerina said, "I'm trying to focus…who won the right to get a visit first?"

"I did." Bonnie said, standing, Kol rushed over to help her.

"Okay, you can do this yourself then…After you summon them and greet them, please leave the room so others can summon their loved ones."

With that Katerina and Aaron left the room, and he helped Bonnie over to the bubbling cauldron.

"I'll let you have some alone time with them first love," Kol said making his way to the door. "I'll be in the family room upstairs when you are ready for them to meet me."

"Thank you for having this idea Kol, this means the world to me." Bonnie told him with a watery smile.

"It was my pleasure love; I'd do anything to make you happy." He said before exiting and shutting the door behind him.

He looked at the line of family members waiting outside for their turn to see lost loved ones. They all looked at him with a grateful look on their faces, that honestly made him a bit uncomfortable.

Caroline ran to him from her spot in line and hugged him with all her might.

"Thank you for having this idea Kol. I'm so grateful that you became obsessed with Charmed* and had this idea. We all thought we'd never see our loved ones again, and now we have the chance. Thanks to you."

She was weepy and deceptively strong so all he could do was hug her back and wait for it to end. He loved his family, but their appreciation and affection for him had only been a recent development of the last few years, he was still getting used to it, so having his baby-sister's girlfriend hugging him, was odd.

She let go and beamed at him, and he retreated before anyone else got the bright idea to hug him. His Bonnie-Love had changed him, but she hadn't changed him so much that he was a mature adult that dealt with things rationally, and all that rubbish.

* * *

**BONNIE SHEILA BENNETT MIKEALSON**

_**Private Library** _

_**West Wing of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**May 21, 2012** _

"Sheila Emily Bennett, Daughter of John and Amelia Bennett…Abigail Amelia Bennett Wilson, Daughter of Sheila Bennett and James West…Hear My Words, Hear My Cry, Spirits From The Afterlife, Come to Me, I Summon Thee, Cross Now The Great Divide. *"

The room was enveloped with a white light for a few seconds before returning to normal. Nothing had happened.

Bonnie tried to fight her tears of disappointment and failed. Was it so wrong for a girl to need her mother and grandmother in the months before she gave birth? Was it so wrong to want to know if they were proud of her? Was it so wrong to want to know if they still loved her even if she married a vampire?

She cried and cried until someone wrapped their arms around her and started singing to her, and another someone began to rub her back and join in. It was the lullaby her mother used to sing to her before she had to leave, and Grams would sing to her when she cried at night for her mom.

"Mommy? Grams?" she said before looking up to see who was comforting her.

"We're here Bonnie." Her mom said smiling at her.

"Cheer up darling, you succeeded." Grams said with a grin, moving her hands from Bonnie's back to her belly. "A great-grandchild?"

"Twins." Bonnie corrected.

"With the vampire?" Grams asked.

"Mother." Bonnie's mom sighed, "You know very well who the father is, and who her family is now."

Grams simply shrugged. "I was hoping I was looking down on the wrong dimension darling. Vampires and I have never gotten on well. They killed me and they killed you."

"Not this family of vampires." Bonnie said, "Those monsters are gone."

"I know dear, and this Kol would move worlds to make you happy." Grams said, kissing her forehead. "I know that, it takes time to heal from old ideas."

"Let's find somewhere to sit Bonnie." Her mom said, "You can tell us all about your life and such, and we will let others have the room to summon loved ones."

Bonnie nodded. "You can meet the rest of the family later but for now…Would you like to meet Kol?" She said walking toward the exit.

Her grandmother smirked. "Oh, yes, I shall like that very much."

"Dad** already put fear into him, do be nice Grams."

"I promise nothing." She laughed in return.

"Nor do I." Her mom said, the same mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

They passed the Mikealsons lining the hallway on their way towards the elevator upstairs. Bonnie heard Rebekah speak to Caroline, in response to Grams' eagerness to make Kol uncomfortable.

_"I thought our nephews' mischief-making that I see in our visons was from Kol…but after hearing Sheila and Abigail be so giddy about frightening Kol I'm unsure…"_

_"No, Bekah. Our nephews will get it from both sides. Bonnie was a notorious prankster when we were kids, her mom and Grams only encouraged it. Said it helped with creativity…She just stopped after vampires came into our lives, there wasn't much time for pranking…but she did enjoy dishing out anyresums a lot when we were in Mystic Falls…"_

Bonnie turned around and winked at Rebekah. Rebekah's eyes widened.

"Bonnie dear, don't scare the poor girl, she not a young woman." Grams said laughter in her voice.

"You have gotten less serious since you died." Bonnie said as they stepped into the elevator.

"Problems and politics were less of a concern to us once The Other Side fell. The Afterlife is quite enjoyable to those who did the best to be the best people they could, no matter their species. The evil ones hate it, but its not hard for your grandmother and I." her mom said pulling her in for a hug. "I missed you though. I had just gotten you back and Damon took me away from you, I'm so sorry for that."

"It wasn't your fault Mom."

"I know Bonnie. I just want you to know that I love you. I didn't say it enough when I was alive." Abby said kissing her forehead.

"I missed you both." Bonnie sighed.

"We're here now, and we'll visit often. We love you, and soon there will be a new generation of Bennett witches to love." Grams said patting Bonnie's baby bump.

"I'm scared." Bonnie whispered.

"We're here baby." Her mom said. "You have us, your husband, the rest of the Mikaelson's on your side. And I am certain these boys will not let you hurt. You know that as soon as I pleaded for the pain to stop when you were born it did. You took it away as soon as I asked."

Bonnie smiled, comforted by her mother's story.

"Each generation gets stronger Bonnie." Grams said, "My great-grandsons are no different. They will be exceptional; I can feel it."

"Can you see the future mom?" Bonnie's mom asked.

"Of course not. I just know they will be exceptional because they are Bennetts."

The elevator stopped, and the three Bennett women exited. Making their way down the hall to meet with Kol.

* * *

**NADIA ONA PETROVA**

_**Private Library** _

_**West Wing of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**May 21, 2012** _

_"_ _Dimitri Petrov, Son of Nadia Petrova and Gregor…Hear My Words, Hear My Cry, Spirit From The Afterlife, Come to Me, I Summon Thee, Cross Now The Great Divide_ _._ _"_ Mama said, and squeezed Nadia's hand.

Her son in his thirty-year-old body appeared after a flash of blinding white light right next to her. _"_ _Mama_ _?"_ Dmitiri said amazed, _"_ _How is this possible?"^_

Nadia hugged her little boy. He wasn't so little now, actually he was much taller than she was, but he was her boy. _"_ _I had to see you again, and my Mama has magick…so we summoned you. You can stay here with me for a while, meet my husband, and then after you go back, you can come back as often as you'd like…I missed you Dmitri. I missed you immensely."_

Her son broke her embrace. _"_ _Mama? How long has it been_ _?"_

_"_ _Since I found my Mama? A year. Almost_ _."_ Nadia said, pretending to not know what he meant, she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Her mama answered for her. _"_ _She was alone for five hundred years until I found her. Not one of your decedents wanted to live eternity with her…How could you not know_ _?"_

_"_ _Grandmother…my father's bloodline isn't a very powerful magical bloodline, so we were not really involved in the politics of The Other Side and didn't get the privilege to know how much time had gone by…when it fell we went to The Afterlife…time is so different there. Mama, I'm so sorry you've been alone so long…_ _"_ Dmitri said getting down onto his knees in tears, wrapping his arms around Nadia's mid-section and weeping into her stomach.

_"_ _There is nothing to be sorry for love_ _."_ Nadia said after a moment of surprise at the sight of her weeping child. " _It wasn't your destiny to live with me for centuries. I understand you could never be happy in a vampire existence. I just want you to know that we can see each other again. I've missed you._ _"_

_"_ _And I you Mama_ _." D_ mitri said standing.

Mama took advantage of the first moment Dmitri and Nadia weren't embracing and launched herself at her grandson. _"_ _It is so nice to meet you Grandson! Look how handsome you are! You get your good looks from me you know_ _."_

Dmitri laughed as he caught the Doppelganger-witch and embraced her. _"_ _Nice to meet you too Grandmama."_

* * *

**KATERINA PETROVA MIKEALSON**

_**Private Library** _

_**West Wing of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**May 21, 2012  
** _

Katerina held her younger sister's hand, wishing to be down the hall in the family room talking to her grandson as he socialized with his stepfather and step-grandfather waiting for the rest of the family.

But she still had the rest of the family to summon. Her girls stood behind her in support. Cara was eager to meet her adoptive grandparents, and Nadia was frightened to meet the man they sent her away. Natalia was quite eager to see their parents again, but Katerina was nervous. She was afraid to see her father again, even knowing that he only ever did what he thought was the best for her, that he was a slave to destiny and he wasn't to blame in the end.

She gave a deep breath and said the incantation.

_"Koysta Petrov, Son of Vladimir and Lana Petrov…Ona Petrova, Daughter of Boris and Katia Romanov… Hear My Words, Hear My Cry, Spirits From The Afterlife, Come to Me, I Summon Thee, Cross Now The Great Divide…"_

The bright light enveloped the room, but before it cleared she was being embraced by her father and mother.

_"Oh Katerina, sorry is not enough my darling."_  Her father as he held her close.^^

_"My baby girl. I'm so happy to see you again."_  Her mother said, trying to squeeze her.

_"Mama, Papa."_ Was all she could say.

_"_ _Hello Mama, Hello Papa."_  Natalia said, focusing her parent's attention onto her.

_"_ _Talia, dear one."_  Koysta said releasing her to embrace Natalia, _"_ _I'm so happy that you found your way to Katerina._ _"_

Ona Petrova kissed her eldest daughter's cheek before walking to greet her other daughter.

_"_ _Are you happy in The Land Of The Living, Talia? You can always go back with us and visit Katerina as often as you'd like."_ Ona said after peeling her husband away from her youngest so she could have a hug as well.

_"_ _No Mama. I'm happy here."_ Natalia smiled.

_"_ _I needed to make certain."_

_"Have you met my nieces?"_  Natalia asked, directing their attention to Nadia and Cara.

_"Nadia…Please forgive me."_  Katerina's father said walking straight towards her daughter, the child he had taken from her at birth, and hugged her.

_"I can forgive you Grandfather. Mama and I believe that you were only a slave to what was Destined. We would not be here today if you had not sent me and Mama away."_ Nadia said, returning the hug.

Katerina wanted to scream that they would have been together at least but decided against it. She loved her life now, and the possibility the future held…she needed to move past the five hundred years of anger at her father and fear for her life.

_"_ _Look at you, you are beautiful. Is she not beautiful Ona?"_ He asked, after stepping back from the hug to get a proper look at Nadia. Katerina felt pride; her child was beautiful, and she was a kind person, there was much to celebrate about Nadia.

Katerina's mother shooed him out of the way for her turn at a greeting.  _"I'm pleased to meet you Nadia. I'm so glad the Romani kept your name. I chose it. Katerina could not make up her mind, and didn't get a chance to choose so I chose for her. I had hope that Katerina's future was still in tact, so I named you after that hope I had." ^*_

Nadia smiled at her grandmother.  _"Hello Grandmother. It's a pleasure to meet you too."_

Katerina stepped forward, and grabbed her youngest daughters hand. Cara looked quite lost, as the entire conversation was in a language she only knew a few phrases in (Katerina had been giving her lessons) _. "_ _Mama, Papa. This is my adoptive child. I turned her when I was vampire and I love her as much as I love Nadia._ _"_

Nadia grinned,  _"But she doesn't speak much Bulgarian…_ little sister you look so lost. _"_

_"_ I got some of it Nadi _,_ _Mama has been teaching me…but I still have trouble."_ _C_ aroline said to her adoptive grandparents, speaking very slowly as to get all the words pronounced correctly.

Katerina's heart swelled with pride. Her youngest learned so quickly! There was much to be proud of when it came to her Cara as well!

_"_ _Welcome to the family Cara_ _." K_ aterina's mother said embracing her.

Katerina watched as her father walked over and shooed her mother out of the way before embracing his adoptive-granddaughter. _"_ _I know your past Cara. You are a survivor. A warrior fit to be a Petrova. I am proud to be your adoptive grandfather."_

Caroline concentrated on the translation for a moment and then smiled with happiness hugging while hugging him.

Katerina smiled and watched as her mother, sister and eldest daughter joined in on the hug. She joined in after a moment and sighed at the contentment she felt. She hadn't realized she missed her parents this much. But she did. She missed them desperately.

The pounding on the door broke up the family moment and Katerina wanted to tear Klaus into tiny pieces for breaking up her family moment.

"Damn Hybrid." Katerina said, in English, making sure Klaus heard, _"_ _I have others to summon, Nadia take them down the hall to meet my grandson, my husband and your beloved. I'm sure they'd like to see your beloved again Tally. I will join you later when all the lost loved ones are summoned and Cara will join you when her parents feel comfortable meeting the ones that stole their child."_

_"Mama, you didn't steal me."_ _C_ ara groaned.

Katerina glared at her. She didn't understand. Katerina felt rage at the thought that Nadia grew up calling another woman Mama. She doubted that Caroline's parents would enjoy the knowledge that not only was their child calling others Mama and Papa, but she had changed her surname to reflect her adopted mothers surname.

Her father gave her a sympathetic look and kissed her on the top of her head. _"_ _We will be down the hall Katerina."_

Nadia began to lead her grandparents and aunt form the room.

_"I love you all."_ Katerina called out.

_"_ _I love you too."_  They all responded before leaving.

* * *

**CAROLINE BEULA FORBES PETROVA**

_**Private Library** _

_**West Wing of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**May 21, 2012** _

Mama left the room and Rebekah had taken her place to say the summoning spell.

"It will be fine sweetling." Rebekah said.

"What if Mama is right? What if they don't like that Mama and Papa are my Mama and Papa? What if they hate that I'm in love with a woman? What if they still are disgusted by me being a vampire?" Caroline said panicking.

"Isn't your father homosexual? He left behind a male lover when he died correct? I doubt they'll have a problem with me being a woman. The vampire part and being adopted part is a valid concern, but you'll never know how they feel until you ask."

Caroline glared at her girlfriend. "Okay. Fine. Summon them. I missed them, even if they spend the whole visit yelling at me."

Rebekah laughed. "People surprise you Caroline. Remember my Father's reaction?"

Caroline saw that her girlfriend's eyes were misting over. "Are you summoning him today?"

"No, I've seen him recently…This day is for us all to meet the loved ones that we have not seen in quite some time…but Freya and I may summon him soon. Father without anger and without Mother is a good man."

Caroline nodded her head in understanding and grabbed her girlfriends hand. "Let's do this."

Rebekah stepped in front of the bubbling cauldron and said the incantation. "William Gerald Forbes, Son of William and Joan Forbes…Elizabeth Beula Forbes, Daughter of Richard and Caroline Maguire… Hear My Words, Hear My Cry, Spirits From The Afterlife, Come to Me, I Summon Thee, Cross Now The Great Divide…"

The bright light shown quickly and then her parents were standing next to her.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She said grabbing them both into a hug.

"Caroline?" her mom said confused.

"There's this spell my family made, we can bring sprits from The Afterlife back to us for a few hours at a time. I can visit you! Or you can visit me! You can be there for all the big stuff!"

Her father looked uncomfortable, but her mom looked happy. "Daddy, I know you are not for all the supernatural stuff. And probably hating that I'm a vampire and I love a vampire. But you were supposed to be there for me. You weren't supposed to die when I was seventeen. You were supposed to walk me down the aisle, and see your grandchild and all those things. Now you can."

"Grandchild?" Her mom said, "Caroline I think there's a few things you need to fill us in on. The last time I checked in on you, you and the Mikealsons were living in New Orleans and your Mama had just been resurrected as a witch…I stopped watching because I saw that you were happy and safe, but it hurt not to tell you how proud I was…and to hear you call another woman your mother…"

"You looked in on me?"

"Of course we did!" her father said, "We love you."

"Can we catch up a bit, and maybe meet your adoptive family? I'd like to thank Elijah and Katherine for treating you as their own." Her mom said.

"Before we do that…" Rebekah said, stepping forward, "Hello, I am Rebekah Mikaelson, Caroline is my girlfriend. I'd like to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Caroline gasped. "Bekah!"

"Hush Sweetling, I'm waiting for your Mother and Father to answer my question."

"Yes! Marry her!" her mom said, "I haven't seen you lately, but I've seen your beginnings, and no one has treated my daughter with as much love and respect as you have."

Rebekah grinned and turned to Caroline's father.

"Are you a vampire?"

"One of the first vampires in existence, aside from my father and brothers. I'm a witch as well if that helps." She said with a bigger grin.

Her father broke his serious face and gave a small smile. "It does help. Caroline, do you love this woman?"

"With all that I am." She responded without hesitation.

"Then I'd be honored to have you as a daughter-in-law Rebekah, provided I still get to walk my girl down the aisle."

Caroline let out a squeak of delight. "Lets go! I want to show you the study that's down the hall from our suite. I designed it! It looks a bit like Grandma Caroline's sitting room. Then after we get caught up you can meet The Petrov family that are visiting and meet Katerina, Elijah and Nadia."

Her mom grabbed her hand and stopped her from jumping up and down. "Caroline, you can call them Mama, Papa and your sister, it will hurt at first but we will get used to it. They make you happy and they treat you as their child, I am grateful for them. All that matters for me is you to be happy."

Caroline started to tear up and hugged her mom. "Thank you Mommy."

"We love you Care-Bear." Her dad said, joining her mom and her in their hug.

"I love you too."

**NIKLAUS MIKEALSON**

_**Private Library** _

_**West Wing of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**May 21, 2012** _

For some bloody reason he and his father were the last to be able to summon relatives. He was inclined to think that it was a conspiracy designed by Katerina in retaliation for something…especially since she winked at him after she called Sage into the private library to summon her family instead of him.

He waited patiently all day as spirits of Bennett witches and bloody Petrova invaded his home making his family members and their spouses happy. He felt bad that his mate couldn't summon her family yet, as she did not know their names. so he supposed he was grateful he got the opportunity to meet his siblings at all.*^*

So after Katerina summoned Sage's parents and siblings and exited, Freya brought him and his father into the room.**^

"Are you ready to meet your paternal siblings brother?" Freya smiled.

"Yes, sister dear." He smiled. "You can summon your husband first if you wish."

He was offering Freya this kindness, because she looked so sad today, and he much preferred his sisters' smiles to their frowns. He imagined he would feel the same with his paternal sister.

"No, Bjorn and I were never the same after I miscarried our child, he did not mourn much when Dahlia sacrificed me. He is not what I would consider a loved one."

Now that he had begun to know his sister, he knew that she was quite frank. Freya didn't see the point of holding back a thought if it came to her. Even if the situation was inappropriate. Niklaus found it refreshing. Also he wanted to rip out this Bjorn's innards for not caring for his sister enough to mourn her death.

Freya turned around and faced the cauldron, indicating that she didn't expect a response to her statement, and started the incantation in Old Norse.

_"Rolf The Vengeful, Son of Ansel The Ruthless…Astrid The Innocent, Daughter of Ansel The Ruthless… Hear My Words, Hear My Cry, Spirits From Afterlife, Come to Me, I Summon Thee, Cross Now The Great Divide_ _…"_

_A tanned, serious man who looked like a younger, taller version of his father and short woman of African descent appeared after the light. As soon as the spirits appeared, Freya departed._

_"Father!"_ _T_ he woman yelled excitedly.*^

Ansel looked confused for a moment before the woman's appearance changed to a pale skinned young brunette. Now instead of looking the age of their Father, she looked no older than sixteen.

_"I'm sorry Father. I forget my appearance sometimes. Some souls that die young, and didn't have a chance at life, if they are truly innocent of any evil, and destiny has no future plans for them, get the chance to live another life. I got a chance father! That was what I looked like in my other life when I was young. I got to be a witch like I was supposed to be in our time, not as powerful as your mother was but powerful enough to help my husband in spells that protected ourselves and children. I lived to be seventy in that life. I had grandchildren. My name was Amelia then. But when I died, I remembered my first life as Astrid, and my first death, I found Rolf again when The Other Side fell."***_

His father looked tearful. _"_ _So you got your chance at life? You were happy_ _?"_

Astrid nodded.

Niklaus' guilt that his existence was the reason his sister didn't get to lead a full life lessened with the knowledge that she got her chance eventually.

_"_ _And you Rolf, did you lead a good life after I sent you away for saftey? Were your wife and son saf_ _e_ _and happy_ _?"_ Their father asked.

_"_ _Father, I missed you, and vowed vengeance on Mikael. But I never got it. My wife and I died of the fever in our late fifty's, but lived to see our grandchildren born, and our son become a great man. I had a good life, and glad that Astrid got a chance at one of her own_ _."_  Rolf said before finally looking at Niklaus, his eyes widened I surprise. _"_ _Niklaus_ _."_

_"_ _Little brother!"_ _A_ strid said, after Rolf said his name.

They both made their way to him and embraced him, and he embraced them back.

After so many centuries believing his biological father never wanted him and willingly let him be raised by a man who beat him, he never considered this. He never considered that the man who fathered him had wanted him, that the man had other children, or that those other children wanted to be his siblings.

_"_ _Brother, Sister, It is nice to meet you."_ _h_ e said sighing into the hug.

Their father joined in on the embrace almost as soon as it started and Niklaus felt so much love coming from these people. He had other family, family that were wolves, people that understood his inner beast and didn't think less of him for it.

Yes, his Mikaelson siblings loved him, but for centuries they feared him, they didn't understand his need to protect what he considered his pack: his family. They didn't understand that the vampirism only heightened those urges even when his wolf side was suppressed. These people would, he had a father and paternal siblings now, and he planned on building relationships with them as rich as the ones he had with his maternal siblings.

_"_ _You two have a niece. Her name is Ingrid._ _"_ Father said, ending their embrace.

_"_ _Strong name. Excellent choice brother_ _."_ Rolf said, placing his hand on Niklaus' shoulder and squeezing.

_"I think Astrid would have been a better name choice_ _."_ Astrid said with a grin _,_ _"lead us to her brother! I want to meet your child and your mate! I want to get to know you!_ _"_

_"_ _Sister, I make you this vow, If I have another daughter, she shall be called Astrid."_ Niklaus said leading them from the room _, "_ _Come I shall lead you to Ingrid's nursery and we shall spend the next few hours getting to know one another."_

Astrid grinned, and jumped onto Rolf's back, insisting her carry her. Rolf rolled his eyes but said nothing in protest. By the wistful look on his father's face, Niklaus got the impression that this happened a lot when Astrid was a child.

They took the stairs, as he didn't want to overwhelm Rolf with too much technology (his brother was already stunned at the electricity and the sheer size of his home), Astrid was chattering, asking questions about his life, and letting Rolf ask something every now and then, while Niklaus led them and answered the best that he could.

They were on the landing of the second floor, and making their way up to the third, when Astrid stopped chattering and jumped off of Rolf's back. Walking back down to the second floor to get another peak in the study.

Astrid gasped at the sight of Kol, Bonnie, Bonnie's mother and Bonnie's grandmother.

"Sheila?" Astrid said in surprise. "Oh my, is that Abigail?"

Niklaus looked at his father and brother in confusion. They looked just as lost as he was.

"Oh, silly me." Astrid said before shifting into the form she took in her second incarnation.

"Mother?" came a voice from the family room.

Oh no, this was not happening.

Did this make Bonnie Bennett's Grandmother his niece?

"This family continues to make me want to murder people."*** He said. Rolf was fighting a smile and Father looked excited.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Footnotes:
> 
> *spell they used on the TV show charmed to summon witches (nearly I changed 'The Other Side' to 'Afterlife' in this spell because The Other Side and The Afterlife are two entirely different things in this verse). Kol stole the words. He's a fanboy.
> 
> **Rudy Hopkins is Bonnie's father. Kol and he met at Bonnie and Kol's wedding in "This Is Us…"
> 
> ^In this section they are all not speaking in English. I'm assuming that they would speak in Bulgarian because that probably was the language Dmitri spoke when he lived. I don't think he would have learned English on the other side.
> 
> ^^ Not speaking English here either. See the footnote above.
> 
> ^* Nadia is a name of Slavic origin meaning "hope" (according to the site I use for names)
> 
> *^* Andrea Lebonair was born in the bayou of Louisiana, and not issued a birth certificate until she became Hayley Marshall. And her parents' pack are still being very secret at the moment. So Hayley will be unable to summon them until we know their names.
> 
> **^ I don't know what to do about Hayley's parents at the moment, I kind of wanted to wait until the show said more…I didn't want to name them and take on the reunion right now…Maybe in later chapters, her daughters will mention meeting their maternal grandparents? As for Sage's family, she spoke of them in "this is us..." her mother died when Sage was young and she helped to raise her younger siblings until she met Finn. I figured she would summon her parents and siblings for some closure and to meet Erik, but I didn't want to bog everyone down with more characters' names to remember…I haven't decided their names or history or anything, and I don't know if they are relevant right now…
> 
> *^In this section the italics mean they are speaking in old Norse. But Astrid would know how to speak English (see next footnote) They are all speaking old Norse for Rolf's benefit.
> 
> ***I know a lot of people do not believe in reincarnation, but I my belief system doesn't rule anything out as a possibility. Astrid was young when she died, she didn't really get a chance at a life, and died because she didn't want her younger brother to be harmed and told her father what she had witnessed. So, after a few centuries on The Other Side (she was an untriggered werewolf and witch without power at the time of her death) her soul was reincarnated. She was born into a witch bloodline in her second life (not as powerful as the one she was in as Astrid) and married a man from a powerful neutral bloodline when she was older. They didn't have an easy life (being African American in the US south in the early half of the twentieth century was no picnic, and still isn't today) but they had power enough to protect themselves and their loved ones, and they loved each other. I think that it's a good thing for Niklaus to know that the sister who died because she tried to protect him eventually got the chance to lead the life she wanted to lead.
> 
> ^^^And yes the ending of the chapter is ridiculous, but I couldn't help myself! I want to make it clear, Amelia was not born a Bennett, she married a Bennett witch, and she herself was a witch. She is the mother of Bonnie's Grams (in her second incarnation) and the paternal sister of Niklaus (in her first incarnation) this doesn't make Bonnie and Niklaus related genetically, because Astrid/Amelia did not have the same genetic code in both her lives, she was just the same soul in both her lives, not the same body. Perhaps this makes them relatives in spirit (and Ansel will certainly consider Sheila as his grandchild) but not by blood/genetics…I know, I think I lost it too…it's a crazy idea but I wont explore it too much more if you all hate it, if you think its too out there I wont mention it again.
> 
> ****Quote from The Originals episode 2x13 "The Devil is Damned"


	18. Another Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Remain, The Original Family
> 
> Chapter 17: Another Reality
> 
> AN:People from my AU enter the show's timeline. Takes place during Season One episode "Long Way Back From Hell" Then make's it an AU. This has been an idea of mine since that episode aired last year. So excited to finally finish it and update it with Season 2 info and new changes I made to my AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in (and my OCs).
> 
> Next Gen Mikealsons on my tumblr and homepage! And a guide to the West Wing of Mikaelson Castle too! allhailhales dot webs dot com / the-original-family or hailhaleswriting (tumblr)

* * *

"Aaron without you this family would be lost. We would be broken and miserable; we wouldn't be a family. Many of us would be dead; the ones remaining would barely care for each other as we do now. You are what held this family together. We were at a critical point when you awoke, very near to being lost to each other forever. You brought us together, you made it possible for us to love each other and others. You are the reason we are as happy as we are today."

**Rebekah Mikealson**

_**This Is Us, The Original Family** _

**Chapter Eleven: Heart To Hearts**

* * *

 

**LYNNEA ELIZABETH PETROVA MIKAELSON**

_**Fleur-de-Lis Sanatorium** _

_**New Orleans, Louisiana** _

_**United States of America** _

_**Early 2012** _

_**Alternate Reality** _

Oh, she had done it now. Mummy and Mama were going to be extremely upset with her. That is if she ever saw them again. Why was she cursed with a temper greater than either of her mother's tempers?

She just got so jealous of her cousins. They were all so special and gifted, and took to being Royalty so easily while she felt awkward in her own skin. And being the baby of the family certainly did not help matters.

Erik was the oldest, The Golden Prince, the first ever child born from two immortal beings, and the entire supernatural world adored him for that fact. In comparison to the rest of her cousins Erik was not that powerful, but the way he spoke enraptured the masses, he could accomplish anything with his words, he was their generation's politician. She and her cousins looked to him for advice, and followed where he lead.

Ingrid was the second oldest, and called The Hybrid Princess in the press and the Shifter's Hope by the shape-shifting community. Ingrid had begun traveling the world freeing shape-shifters from their enslavement to the moon on her seventeenth birthday. Her temper left much to be desired, her impulsive nature and her loose relationship with the truth was the cause many scandals in the supernatural media; but her work in the Shifter Community made up for her winning personality.

Leif and Alec held the title of the Bennett Princes. The Bennett witches were descendant's of the first neutral witch herself, and Leif, Alec and Aunt Bonnie the last of their line. When the twins teamed up, their magic was limitless; only people that could break a spell cast by the Bennett Princes were Aunt Bonnie and Uncle Kol. Luckily, neither of them chose light or dark magic, they attempted to keep their spells neutral. The non-traveler witch community adored the twins; they were tabloid darlings and could do no wrong even after Leif was caught on camera feeding from a human.

E. Isaac or the Traveller Prince was a powerful Traveller Witch like his mother. He was able to awaken Traveller magic in long extinct lines, simply by existing. He single handedly was responsible for awakening the magic in a once extinct breed. The Traveller lines and the witch community as a whole adored Elya. He even awoke the magic within her Mama, his sister, which allowed her Mama and Mummy to conceive her.

Sonia, the Wise Princess was the product of a great Nordic Witch bloodline and the strongest Traveller bloodline in the world. Sonia could see alternate timelines, read peoples intentions and thoughts and sometimes she could see future events. These powers made her the most powerful of all the Mikealson children but she rarely used her powers because she feared her power corrupting her.

Lynnea's best friend Astrid, at birth was called The Miracle Princess; due to the miracle it was that she survived the events of her birth. It wasn't until very recently that she started to earn her other title as The Shifter's Joy. Astrid had left to join her sister on her mission around the world this year. Her temper wasn't as severe as her elder sister's so it wasn't the trait she was most known for; it was the fact she was constantly trying to make whoever she was around laugh.

Lynnea did not have any fancy nickname that the people called her, or a title, or a special ability. She was a vampire with some witch talent inherited from her mothers, but even that wasn't special because Mum had bound all her active powers when she began to show them. Mum had the Sight, and knew that Lynnea would inherit it from her, and did not want to raise a child who could see the future. Lynnea had been so very angry with her when it had happened, she didn't understand at the time why her Mummy was punishing her. Mama had sat her down and explained that in order to appreciate her Sight and control it, that her Mummy lived many, many years without it. Mama said that she was a powerful witch and vampire even without her extra powers and she had to learn to control them first before Mummy unbound her powers.

Her Mama had been right; she was very powerful without her 'extra' gifts. How else would she end up watching her Uncle Eli hold Uncle Nik back and yelling at her Mummy? How did she even get here in the first place? One moment she was yelling at her cousins for being so overprotective and scaring away her boyfriend, wishing they were never born and the next moment she was in the middle of the fight.

"Oh bollocks. I've done it this time." She whispered, drawing the attention of her the fighting Mikaelson siblings.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Uncle Nik asked.

"I'm from the future…or from another reality…or maybe both I'm unsure." She said near tears, now that she was away from home and family she missed them terribly. "Perhaps you could help me figure this out?"

"What is your name dear?" Mummy asked.

She narrowed her eyes at her mother, if this was the past then she shouldn't tell who she is but if this were an alternate universe it would not affect her. "Well obviously I haven't been born yet or you all would know…so I am definitely in the past. My name is Lynnea Mikealson."

They all gasped and Uncle Nik had a fond gleam in his eyes. "You have been conceived dear, you are resting safely in your mother."

Lynnea sighed in relief. "That is swell, I was worried I had changed realities as well as time. I've never seen you all fight, at least unless Uncle Kol was involved."

"You know Kol?" Uncle Eli whispered.

"Of course I know Uncle Kol, we all live together silly. My parents fell in love at his wedding to Aunt Bonnie."

"Lynnea, love." Uncle Nik said gently. "Kol is dead."

Her heart stopped. "But if Uncle Kol is dead, that means Uncle Finn is dead and Uncle Aaron, Aunt Freya and Uncle Henrik never came back from the dead, that means some of my aunts are dead and others never became family. That means that Erik, Sonia, Leif, Alec, Elya and I were never born." She yelled hysterically, beginning to cry, she felt her mother wrap her arms around her and Lynnea held on for dear life.

Just then a portal opened and her best friend and cousin jumped out. "Lynnie? Why in the bloody hell did you choose this dreadful place? What have they done to you?" Astrid said her werewolf eyes flashing at Uncle Nik and Uncle Elijah.

Uncle Nik looked even more fond. "We told her some news about this timeline that has upset her. Are you my child?"

Astrid nodded. "I am Astrid. And you are either my father from the past or an alternate timeline's version of my father." She said before sitting next to the weeping Lynnea who was still being held by Rebekah. "Sweet Lynnie. What has gotten you so upset?"

"How did you get here?"

Astrid took out a handkerchief and started to dry Lynnea's tears "Little Lynnie, I'd follow you to Hel and back, always and forever darling, you know this. Linking myself to you when I saw that portal swallow you was easy enough, just don't tell okay…maybe if this isn't our parents' past and no one notices we're gone we can actually get away with this… Now what has you so blue?"

Astrid's talking had been enough to stop her crying, "I was so angry with them, I wished they never existed…" Lynnea she said willing herself not to cry here, "And here they can't exist because their parents aren't alive…wait…" She said stopping her crying and turning to her uncles "Aunt Hayley…she's pregnant in this timeline?"

"What do you mean Aunt Hayley?" Elijah asked. "Hayley is your mother, is she not?"

Lynnea and Astrid let out a laugh.

"Lynnea's my cousin." Astrid said.

"You think I'm Aunt Hayley and Uncle Nik's daughter? Believe me Uncle Eli; the world has enough trouble dealing with the two daughters that union produced as it is." Lynnea turned to her cousin, who was trying to look offended at her previous statement "At least you and Ingrid have a chance at life in this timeline. I guess I answered my question now, I'm in an alternate timeline and in the past."

"If Nik and Hayley are not your parents than who are your mother and father?" Mummy asked.

"Auntie Bex, I always thought you were intelligent." Astrid sighed, "At least my Father can recognize his own spawn."

"Don't call yourself spawn love." Uncle Nik said.

Astrid raised her eyebrow at her father, "So Mom's knocked up? Where is she? Wait are you two in love in this timeline or was my big sister some one-time deal?"

Uncle Nik looked at his shoes and Astrid sighed. "I guess I don't exist here either. That's official, this reality sucks!"

"Mummy, have you truly not recognized your features on me?" Lynnea asked, ignoring Astrid. "You and Mama say that I am the perfect blend of the two of you."

"How is that possible?" Uncle Eli asked. "Niklaus and Hayley were only able to conceive because of his werewolf side. And even if vampires could conceive, Rebekah could never have a child with a woman."

"I truly do not like this version of you Uncle Eli." Lynnea said. "Without Auntie Kat by your side you are a jerk."

"I couldn't have said it better Lynnie. Uncle Eli here is more uptight than Uncle Finn, Uncle Aaron, Aunt Freya, Soren, Grandfather and Erik put together"

Uncle Nik and Mummy laughed even though they didn't get Astrid's comparison.

"Do not call my Godmother uptight." Lynnea hissed, her vampire features showing as she glared at her cousin.

Astrid smirked and held up her hands in surrender. "I'm sorry Lynnie, I love our aunt two, but she is a bit uptight."

Lynnea growled, Astrid would pay for this dearly later, but for now there were other things to deal with.

"Mummy, why was Uncle Nik trying to hurt you?" Lynnea asked turning to her Mum.

Astrid looked horrified. "No, that can't be true. Mikaelson's do not try to truly harm one another. We stand together, always and forever."

"I did a terrible thing long ago." Mummy answered.

"But can you not forgive each other? Where I'm from the Mikealson bond family is unbreakable. People speak of how the Royal family is so close that fighting brings them closer. All eight siblings rule the world as one entity, their spouses, parents and children by their side. Our family is unbreakable." Lynnea said

"Except for when Erik, Ingrid and Leif attempt the murder of Lynnea's boyfriend… and she starts acting bratty about it and reality hops us away from the rest of our family…" Astrid said dryly

"No one asked you to come Astrid Joy." Lynnea huffed.

"Oh don't you dare be bratty to me Lynnea Elizabeth. Or next time I won't make sure your beau survives an encounter with my big sis."

"Eight Siblings? My mother had seven children." Mummy asked, stopping Lynnea and Astrid from fighting more.

"Uncle Aaron, the oldest sibling, grandmother's first illegitimate child and one the most powerful warlocks to ever walk the earth... until our cousins were born. He was supposed to awaken when grandmother was brought back to the living. Perhaps you can find him? Then he can resurrect Uncle Kol, Uncle Finn. Aunt Freya and Aunt Sage, and you all can find similar happiness that we have where I'm from and Uncle Henrik and Aunt Talia can come back to The Land of the Living once The Other Side is gone!"

Her Uncles and her Mother stared at her in shock. "Perhaps you should explain your families journey to us love. It would make an interesting tale." Mummy said encouragingly.

Lynnea gave it some thought, her Mothers had always told her that in situations like these she must always stay put and wait for rescue, Astrid may not want to get in trouble for this stunt but neither of them knew how to open up the portal again on their own. So they had the alternate version of their parents and uncle sit with them on the floor and took turns telling them her family's tale.

They sat there for hours and told them everything they knew, which was admittedly not the whole story. Mummy was surprised that her Mama was Caroline Forbes, Her Uncles were surprised about Uncle Nik and Aunt Hayley, apparently this version of her Uncle Eli, had a crush on her aunt, and had buried his love for Aunt Kat out of fear of Uncle Nik's wrath.

"Lynnea Elizabeth Petrova Mikealson!" Erik's voice came from across the room. At his exclamation she and Astrid turned to see her cousins appear from a now closing portal. Erik and Ingrid were in front, looking at them on the floor with this timeline's Mikaelson's in disapproval. "Time travel and reality hopping? This is the type of stupidity I expect from the twins! Or Ingrid!"

At this the Twins rolled their eyes and Ingrid's eyes changed and fangs showed. "I'd choose your words carefully Erik." Uncle Nik looked proud at this display.

Ingrid continued, looking warily at the alternate versions of her father, uncle and aunt, "As loathe as I am to admit it, he's right Lynnie. This was very stupid. There was a reason Auntie Bex bound your powers when you were four. And really sister, did you have to follow her?"

"What do you call what all of you just did? Don't be upset at me just because I got here quicker." Astrid huffed glaring at her sister and Erik, "and if you full-name me for following her Erik, I will make your fights with Ingrid seem tame."

"Fat lot of good that whole power-binding did us." Alec said. "Or have you not noticed we are in another reality, where most of us will never be born and it took all of our collective magic to chase after Little Lynnie and Ms. Joyful?"

"Not to mention them messing up this timelines course of events…" Elya Isaac said, "Did you have to tell them everything? I know it's painful that our happy family is not what these people have but perhaps there is a reason…"

"Well that is in fact your son Eli, he has the look of exasperation down perfectly." Uncle Nik said

"There is a reason E." Sonia said staring off into space, "The Wolf Packs and The New Orleans Coven…they are evil in this timeline…their leaders will stop at nothing to destroy the family. And Dahlia, Dahlia is different here as well, even more powerful too because she didn't kill Aunt Freya. Erik…if this version of the family is to survive, they must wake up my father and our Aunt! With their magic, and my father awakening the rest of the siblings' magic they have fighting chance."

"Like I have the power to stop you Sonia." Erik groaned, "Let us just all remember this when we are telling our parents what has transpired here that I was firmly against this plan, I wanted to erase all memories of the alternate timeline from their minds."

"Mum? Come out of the shadows, I can sense you have been listening this whole time." Ingrid said as Sonia began chanting a spell.

Aunt Hayley descended the stairs and Ingrid's eyes bugged out of her head. "You see pictures…but seeing your mother pregnant with you…in person is a trip."

Aunt Hayley looked shocked, her eyes darting between glancing at Astrid and Ingrid as she stood between Uncle Eli and Uncle Nik. This whole situation confused Lynnea to no end. These people were her family…but weren't her family. This timeline was much different and much more dangerous than the one she had come from.

Two coffins appeared, one wood and one glass, and the lids slowly opened.

Aunt Freya stepped out of the glass coffin and looked around the room alarmed. "Who has broken my curse?" She said eyes landing on Sonia, "You have reunited me with my siblings and broken me of my aunts curse, why?"

Her uncle Aaron stepped out, and looked around the room perplexed. "These children do not belong in this reality." he said in response, "It is quite irresponsible."

Aunt Freya narrowed her eyes at Uncle Aaron, "You are a child of Esther as well?"

He nodded, "The oldest. The story of the two of us in this realm has been muddled, Mother and her husband have erased me from all recollection, but our siblings have heard of you."

Freya stepped to him and took his hand. "Family is family brother, I am glad these children came, otherwise when I woke and reunited with our siblings I would not know you. And it brings me much joy to know you."

Uncle Aaron hugged Aunt Freya and then turned to Lynnea's cousins. "Now which of you had the dangerous ideas of interfering with another timeline."

Lynnea's cousins glared at her before speaking at once, "She started it."

Sonia stepped forward, her body rigid when facing this alternate version of her father. "The least I could do to give this version of the family this version of you and Aunt Freya. You can wake their magic and help them fight the evils that lie here. Perhaps one day you can gather enough power to pull my aunts and uncles that are deceased here from The Other Side and Uncle Henrik and Aunt Tally from The Afterlife… "Sonia said hopefully. "Probably not but at least now you all have one another… you'll be able to defeat Grandmother Esther."

"Mother is alive here?" Uncle Aaron said horrified.

"No," the Mikaelson siblings of this timeline said in confusion.

"They consecrated her bones and gave them to the New Orleans coven." Sonia said, "A move I would call idiotic if my aunt and uncles did not do it."

"You've consecrated mother's bones? Are you imbeciles?" Aaron said. "As long as that coven is in power, we will not know peace. She will be out for our deaths, or the deaths of any offspring we may produce…" he said looking toward Sonia…

"My mama is dead here, so is Erik's, and Elya's…and technically Leif and Alec's…We will not exist here…" Sonia said.

"No!" Lynnea screamed in disbelief. "This cannot stand! I hate this world! If this version of our family cannot have peace I could not bear it!"

"Calm child…you still have the possibility of existing." Rebekah said. "You will be loved."

"My cousins are like my siblings Mummy. Could you bear life without your siblings? You've been living without most of them for centuries, how has that gone?" Lynnea said

"Besides, if I'm never born, she cannot be either…" Elya said. "I awaken Cara's magic… it allows you to conceive."

Lynnea began to cry, and the ground began to shake. "This place is so wrong!"

"Not this again…" Leif said.

"Lynnea? Really? Another fit?" Astrid said

"…I'm not the one that is telling Auntie Bex about the binding spell breaking." Alec said.

"The little shit is more powerful than all of us." Ingrid smirked, "and a ruler bender, perhaps there is hope for you yet."

"Lynnie stop! You could rip this universe apart!" Sonia said.

Erik shook his head in disbelief and groaned as if he were in pain.

"What is she doing?" Mummy asked warily.

"Raising the dead." Freya and Aaron said in unison, as Sage appeared next to Finn, holding a child, Katerina pop-ed into existence next to them, Bonnie, and Nadia.

At this point, A portal appeared and her Mummy and Mama stepped through, her Mummy looked warily at the double that held Lynnea in her arms as she cried.

Mama turned to her cousins with a glare. "You allowed her to do this?" She hissed. "Hop realities, travel in time, raise the dead and rewrite history? She's sixteen! You were supposed to be watching her! When I was the nanny for each of you did I turn my back on you so you could get into got knows what? No!"

Her cousins reared back in fear. "Sorry Auntie Care…"

"I trust you lot can return home the way you came. I believe your parents are waiting your arrival…" Mummy told her cousins pointing to the portal that she and Mummy had just came through. "Now leave."

"Should I not stay Aunt Bex?" Sonia asked… "To tell you how to right this timeline."

"No love. I'm afraid that we are past putting this timeline to rights." Mummy said. "You've already awakened your father and my child has gone and woken the rest of the family…oh! Even given them a version of Erik! How lovely of you sweetheart! And Freya! Oh, Sister how good it is to see you in this timeline as well. Lynnie darling you are the sweetest little soul…"

"I couldn't get Uncle Henrik or Aunt Natalia. I tried but I don't have enough power." She sighed.

"At least you have some bloody limits to your power." Astrid said before being the first to depart through the portal.

"No matter darling." Mummy said, taking Lynnea's hand "You just need a bit of help… concentrate and take some of my magic."

"Bekah…don't encourage it." Mama said.

Mummy ignored her and Lynnea focused on her uncle and aunt. Two figures appeared. They didn't look like they did in her time, but she knew they died when they were young and her parents aged them for her.

"How delightful, you made them solid on your own."

"Rebekah, we came here to fix our child's mess not make it larger."

"But Sweetling…I've been having nightmares of this timeline for ages, and in one visit our daughter has started to correct it…Now you some stick people with your cupids arrow and I'll try to summon the other you… In this timeline you are falling for the youngest Salvatore, and it disgusts me"

"I'm sorry, but I'm terribly confused." Nadia said, "Why are we here?"

"Why are we alive again?" Kat said

"Oh, Mama, Nadi…it is very hard to explain…" Mama said turning to her cousins who had not left through the portal yet. "Leif, Alec, darlings…would you mind planting the version of our story that Lynnie has told these people in everyone's mind, including my doubles before you go…that should simplify things… my double should be in Mystic Falls"

"Yes Nana Care…" The boys said chanting a spell, before jointing their cousins in the time portal.

At that time, another version of her Mama turned up. "Four Mothers at once. I've really mucked it up haven't I?"

"Yes you have young lady." The new version of her Mama said

Mummy laughed, and poked her double in the arm before turning to Mama. "Well sweetling…have at it. Make everyone love each other."

"I can't."

"Of course you can Mama. You're a magical descent of Aphrodite herself... Use the magic make this world right."

"Learn this lesson now Lynnea Elizabeth Petrova Mikealson... You cannot use your powers to make someone do something against their will. These people are together now, and know a great possible outcome to their story. It is up to them to forge relationships and take a chance on happiness. My mama Kat has her magic, so does this Bonnie, your Uncle Aaron will awaken the magic in your uncles and Mum and make them all immortal if they wish. They have all the tools they need to build happiness and protect themselves. We can't tell them who to love, when to have children, or even what to name those children. Our allies at home are not allies here... They have each other to count on and all they can do now is find the path that works best for them. They have to navigate through this themselves and become a family on their own time"

Lynnea pouted and glared at her Mama, stomping her foot in anger. "It's not fair."

"Dear god." Mummy sighed, "Perhaps you are right Caroline, we are too lenient with her. Get into that portal young lady."

Lynnea huffed and walked to the portal.

* * *

**LYNNEA ELIZABETH PETROVA MIKAELSON**

_**Throne Room** _

_**Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**January 2042** _

She came to in the throne room of her house. Her aunts and uncles all waiting for her, her cousins standing off to the side shaking their heads in disbelief. Her Mums came out of the portal moments later and closed it.

"Well, those people are very confused, but I am optimistic about their path." Mummy said to her siblings and in-laws.

Mama was glaring at her. "You're grounded young lady, and we are binding your powers again until you can stop with your tantrums, and use them appropriately."

Then Soren led the other magic users of the family, including her cousins, in a binding spell older and more powerful than the one her Mum had placed on her when she was four.

Lynnea was resigned to her punishment. She had thrown a fit and messed up an entire timeline by misusing magic, maybe she was too immature, maybe she didn't deserve the type of power she could wield until she could learn to control herself.

What if what she had done to those people made everything worse for them in their already bleak timeline? What if what she had done had a negative effect in her own reality?

This is why Sonia rarely used her magic. As traveller witches they had the ability to create new forms of magic that could be forces of destruction or good, and unlike Elya, she and Sonia had come from two very powerful parents, which only made them more powerful. Sonia hadn't been jesting when she told Lynnea to be very responsible, that they could destroy entire worlds with a single thought if they put their magic to use…Lynnea very well may have just done that very thing.

She didn't deserve this power; she was not worthy. She needed more training and control, she needed to learn to listen to her family members.

She hoped this binding spell would hold long enough for her to grow up a bit more, and be ready for this power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOOTNOTE:
> 
> People from my AU enter the show's timeline. Takes place during Season One episode "Long Way Back From Hell"
> 
> Lynnea- 16, Astrid-17, Sonia-22, E. Isaac- 27, Leif + Alec – 29, Ingrid- 29, Erik- 30


	19. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Remain, The Original Family
> 
> Chapter 18: Birth
> 
> The birth of Leif, Alec, Elya, Sonia, Astrid and Lynnea Mikealson
> 
> Reminder: This fanfiction is unbeta-ed, and I don't own TO, TVD or the characters; I just own the AU/AR they reside in (and my OCs).
> 
> Next Gen Mikealsons on my tumblr and homepage! And a guide to the West Wing of Mikaelson Castle too! allhailhales dot webs dot com / the-original-family or hailhaleswriting (tumblr)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I planned on having this chapter up this past weekend to celebrate my own birthday, but it didn't quiet work out… as I was debating whether the chapter was good enough and whether to include an additional scene that would have spoiled the end of part two (but not majorly) and introduced some characters that idk if everyone is ready for.
> 
> Also is anyone interested in a FREYA-CENTRIC coming out chapter after reading her part in this one? maybe of her finding her own soulmate? (not ansel and soren, though it will cover how that relationship came about).

"Aaron without you this family would be lost. We would be broken and miserable; we wouldn't be a family. Many of us would be dead; the ones remaining would barely care for each other as we do now. You are what held this family together. We were at a critical point when you awoke, very near to being lost to each other forever. You brought us together, you made it possible for us to love each other and others. You are the reason we are as happy as we are today."

**Rebekah Mikealson**

_**This Is Us, The Original Family** _

**Chapter Eleven: Heart To Hearts**

* * *

_**BONNIE SHEILA BENNETT MIKAELSON** _

_**Bonnie and Kol's Suite** _

_**West Wing of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**June 8, 2012** _

_**11:53 PM** _

_I_ t was time. Bonnie was scared out of her mind but it was it was time. She had gone into labor this morning just after her father arrived to the island, and Kol summoned her mother, grandmother and great-grandparents.

Rebekah and Freya were her midwives, her husband was at her right, her father and mother on her left, and her grandmother, great-grandmother and great-grandfather were joyously setting up the bassinets for her children in the nursery down the hall celebrating the new Bennett witches with the Mikaelson family.

Her boys certainly could draw a crowd.

The floor was full of laughter, love and life…but she was so very scared and exhausted. It hurt so much, she didn't know how much longer she could do this.

Kol kissed her cheek, "Bonnie-Love, you are extraordinary."

"It is almost time." Freya said, "I still think you should be standing, in my day that is what women did."

"Do shut up, sister dear. That was an outdated practice even when we were human, I knew of very few who gave birth standing then and no one does it now. We have been over this." Rebekah said.

"I just want what is best for Bonnie and our nephews. I can sense she is in pain, I say let gravity do some of the work, so she is not too exhausted to push the children out."

"They are magical children Freya. It will be fine." Rebekah sighed. "Now stop deliberately confusing and upsetting Bonnie."

"I believe the internet slang for it is trolling." Freya said with a grin.

"You can either help, or you can shut up." Rebekah growled at her sister.

"Whatever you say little sister."

Bonnie resisted a snort. Rebekah always wanted a biological sister, and nowadays she was bickering with Freya more than she bickered with any of her brothers. She felt fortunate to watch their sibling bond develop (and to have a second midwife in the family). She hoped her sons grew to be as close with each other and with their cousins as the Mikaelson siblings were to one another.

Bonnie felt a wave of relaxation roll over her, and the pain dulled.

"Excellent job boys," Kol congratulated their sons for dulling her pain and help her relax. "See Bonnie-Love? There was no need to worry, our sons took the pain away, you can stop breaking my hand now."

Bonnie glared at her husband. They had dulled the pain now, but she has spent the day in labor, the least she could do was squeeze Kol's hand.

Then quickly, before she could respond, or her father could make a remark about Kol, Freya announced she saw a head.

Moments later, she and Kol were taking turns holding Leif, who was damn cute.

"Why is he crying?" Bonnie said in a panic. Had she already failed her son so much that he was in pain? He was only born a few minutes ago, what could be so wrong?

She looked to her husband, he was the telepath, he would be able to know what was wrong with their eldest.

* * *

_**KOL MIKAELSON** _

_**Bonnie and Kol's Suite** _

_**West Wing of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**June 9, 2012** _

_**12:01 AM** _

His Bonnie-Love was panicking that something was wrong with their child, because the boy had not stopped wailing since Rebekah handed him to his wife. But a peak into that wonderful little mind revealed that it wasn't something they had done that had him upset.

Kol placed his finger in Leif's hand, for the child to squeeze, in a way of comforting his son. "He misses his brother."

"Oh darling boy," Bonnie cooed to the child in her arms, "Alec is coming, I'm going to hand you over to Grandma and Grandpa while Daddy and I meet your brother."

His wife had felt Alec coming even before his sisters announced they saw his head. It wasn't long after that that Freya was cleaning him off and handing him to Bonnie. Leif's cries had quieted to whimpers but Alec, had yet to make a peep.

His wife began to panic again, "Is there something wrong with him?"

"No, he is content. Let me have a turn you, child-hog." He said, stealing his youngest from his wife, as she took their oldest from her parents.

"They are so beautiful." She whispered, "I can't believe we are parents Kol!"

He couldn't believe it either, he was somebody's father. "I promise you boys, I will always love and defend you with all my soul."

His wife's parents kissed their daughter and grandchildren before exiting the room with his sisters. Kol handed Alec to Bonnie and sat her up in the bed. He admired the picture they all made; Bonnie holding both their sons and beaming happily at him while his sons rested quietly in their mother's arms.

Kol climbed into bed with his family, and took Leif from Bonnie. They spent the next hour taking turns holding their children until their family descended upon them

* * *

_**KATERINA PETROVA MIKEALSON** _

_**Elijah and Katerina's Suite** _

_**West Wing of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**October 20, 2014** _

This pregnancy had gone a lot differently than her first. From conception to labor. Katerina and her husband decided when they wanted to try for their child, then she drank fertility potions mixed by her husband's elder sister each day until she became pregnant. And after nine months of morning sickness, losing control of her magic and yelling at her husband and daughters it was time.

She summoned her mother and father the night before because she could feel that her son was ready to be born. She had finished his nursery last month so all she could do was wait in bliss while chatting with her husband, sister, daughters, parents and various in-laws. Her suite was full of joy, and when her water broke, her father and husband helped her to her bed and her mother and sister prepared to deliver her child while her daughters looked on.

The pain was similar to when she had Nadia, but she was older now, and she had been through much worse than labor, so she didn't cry out much except for a few inventive curses that made her father laugh. She simply held her father and her husband's hands as they encouraged her, and her mother talked her through the birth while instructing her sister to fetch the birthing kit she had barrowed from Rebekah.

After two short hours, Elya Isaac was born. She had decided to stay with the name her father and mother had seen in a vison long ago and allowed Elijah to choose their child's mid-name (neither of them had mid-names, but Katerina found that yelling a first name and a mid-name at her daughters was more effective). Elijah had always wanted a son called Isaac when he was human and she was content with using Isaac as the boy's mid-name.

The child cried and cooed as her mother and sister cleaned him off. They then handed him to her father, wrapped up in a blue blanket.

Katerina got nervous for a moment, immediately taken back to Nadia's birth as her father held her son. But her fears subsided as her father grinned before kissing her son and passing him to Elijah.

Watching Elijah hold their son and whisper to him in his native tongue, warmed her heart, and it almost stopped her from speaking up. Almost.

 _"_ _Am I allowed to hold the child I carried for nine months yet husband?_ _" S_ he said in her native tongue, which they had been speaking as much as possible all day so her mother and father would understand.

Elijah smiled and handed their son over, while wiping a tear from his eye.

Her son let out a content coo as she finally took him into his arms.

But at his coo, Natalia, Nadia and Caroline fell to the floor.

Katerina sat up straighter, as the family left standing rushed into action; her husband checked over Caroline, her mother checked on her sister, and her father tended to Nadia.

Her father grinned. _"_ _They are fine; their powers are awakening. We should call their Beloveds; they may be asleep for a while_ _."_

Katerina watched as Aaron, Rebekah and Henrik came to collect her daughters and sister.

 _"_ _Rebekah, you have seen this happening right_ _?"_ She said worried.

Rebekah smiled. _"_ _They will be fine Katerina. They will sleep for a day and awaken as Traveller witches. You will have a bit of tutoring to do, but like your powers it will come instinctually to them_ _."_

She sighed in relief and looked down to her son, who was now asleep.

 _"_ _He did quite a lot today I suppose. He was born and her awakened the magic of his aunt and sisters_ _."_ Katerina said with a smile. _"_ _Sleep Elya. Sleep easy, you wonderful boy. Mama and Papa love you immensely._ _"_

* * *

_**NADIA ONA PETROVA** _

_**Aaron and Nadia's Suite** _

_**West Wing of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**September 8, 2019** _

Nadia had been forced to banish Aaron from the room while she was in labor, as he was getting on her nerves. She loved the man, but he was useless in a birthing room, she had been spending too much energy comforting him and it should have been the other way around. So her mother and sister came to replace him as her support, while Rebekah and Freya co-delivered her daughter.

Compared to Dmitri's birth, this was a dream. She was surrounded by family (could hear the ones not in the room gathered outside her bedroom door) and love, she had the support of the child's father (even though he was horribly hopeless at being a birthing coach) and she wasn't a child herself anymore, so the pain was easier to deal with this time.

"Nadia, are you certain you do not wish to give her my name as a mid-name?" Mama whispered as she wiped Nadia's sweaty brow with a towel.

"No Mama, Aaron picked the mid-name. I think its beautiful to honor his father's mother." Nadia said in between breaths. "Besides, it doesn't feel right giving her your name when you're still alive."

"Don't be ridiculous Nadia!"

"Mama don't harass her! She's in labor." Cara said, grabbing the towel from their Mama and taking the task of wiping Nadia's brow herself. "Are you alright Nadi? It feels like its been forever."

"It's only been five hours sister." Nadia said with a smile, "I'm fine."

"Actually you are almost done." Rebekah said, "We see the head."

"We'd be done already if you were doing this vertically and squatting." Freya muttered.

"Freya." Rebekah said in a low growl.

"I'm just saying the modern way isn't always the right way." Freya said with a smirk at her younger sister and a wink towards Nadia, who couldn't help but laugh at her antics

"Freya, honestly, have you ever midwifed for someone that stood or squatted?" Rebekah said in exasperation.

"No, but I read about how they used to midwife and about a thousand years before our births and even farther back, there is evidence that women used to give birth standing or squatting…I have been fascinated with the process since." Freya said eyes sparkling.

Nadia let out another laugh when her two sisters-in-law started glaring at each other at the foot of her bed, looking like they were about to fist fight.

"Please, could you both focus on my daughter's vagina and not each other?" Mama said.

Cara and Nadia snorted, before another wave of contractions took over Nadia.

 _"_ _Oh please! Let it be done soon!_ _"_ Nadia yelled in Bulgarian through the contraction. The last few contractions had been relatively pain free compared to the last few hours, but she was starting to feel anxious, she need the baby out of her NOW.

"One more Nadia, She's almost here."

"Aaron!" Nadia yelled as she made the final push, he might be a lousy birthing coach, but he deserved to be present to see his child born.

He was by her side before she finished screaming for him, pushing Cara out of the way to take Nadia's hand. Her sister simply rolled her eyes and joined their mother on Nadia's other side.

Nadia sighed back against the pillows as she felt her daughter leave her body and heard her sweet cries as Bekah and Freya cleaned her up.

Aaron was crying, and so was Nadia when Freya placed their child into Nadia's arms.

Their daughter looked at them with wide eyes, and Aaron gasped.

"She's…she's communicating telepathically."

"Are you sure its not you?" Nadia asked.

"No dear, she's reaching out on her own." He said with a smile. Before holding out his finger for their daughter to grab. "Hello darling, I'm your father, and the woman holding you is your Mother."

 _"Papa and Mama?"_  a bell-like voice said in Nadia's mind.

Nadia smiled, "Yes, my love, you call us Mama and Papa."

 _"And what am I called?"_ The voice said again, this time every family member in the room jumped in surprise.

"Was that her?" Cara asked.

"Yes, she is exceptionally powerful." Freya said in awe.

Aaron took their daughter from her arms and kissed her forehead. "You are called Sonia Tyra Petrova Mikaelson, and your entire family loves you immensely."

"We shall call you Sonia most of the time." Nadia said when she felt her daughter's confusion.

Sonia's eyes closed after that, her exhaustion taking over. Aaron handed Sonia back to Nadia and Nadia turned to see her Mother grinning like a loon.

"My granddaughter, a child that can communicate before her mouth can even form words."

"Mama, I think we all should leave Nadi and Aaron alone with Sonia for awhile." Cara said, interupting their mother before she could continue with the praises of her granddaughter, all while giving everyone unsettling manic looks.

Rebekah and Freya took that as their cue to leave as well. They all left quickly, taking the soiled bedding and towels with them and joined the celebration going on outside her bedroom door.

"Take the celebration to the family room down the hall!" Aaron called after them.

Nadia smiled at him, "Aaron, come take a nap with us."

Quickly they settled themselves in the bed, each on either side of their daughter, cradling the infant protectively while holding onto each other.

"She's beautiful." Aaron said amazed, "and you, you are exceptional."

Nadia smiled. "I love you Aaron."

"I love you more Nadia."

 _"Mama…Papa…Sonia is tired…Sleep…"_  came from their child's mind, while she made a whimper aloud.

They smiled and closed their eyes, doing as their daughter commanded.

* * *

_**HAYLEY MIKEALSON** _

_**Niklaus and Hayley's Suite** _

_**West Wing of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**November 3, 2024** _

This time labor sucked so much more than when she gave birth to Ingrid, but Klaus was there, holding her hand through all twenty hours, and his two bickering sisters where excellent coaches. She could handle the pain, it meant that at the end of it she got to hold her Astrid.

She would have two daughters before the night was through and she was so excited. So she could handle the pain because the joy she would feel when Bekah handed over her healthy baby girl would make it all worth it.

That's it … her middle name. Ingrid's conception brought hope into her life, a life that she thought she would walk through alone with no family; but Astrid, she would represent her joy of having a family, of knowing where she came from, and knowing that she belonged.

"One final push Hayley." Rebekah said.

Hayley pushed, and felt her daughter be born, but something was much different.

Hayley wasn't an expert on babies, or midwifery, those were Freya and Rebekah's domain. But Hayley had given birth before and had been in the next room for the births of all her nephews (besides Erik) and her niece, so she knew that the baby was supposed to cry (or make some sort of noise) and their heartbeats weren't supposed to be so slow.

She watched in confusion and fear as Freya and Rebekah began to chant; saw the door open so every adult magic user in their family could will their power to Freya and Rebekah (so they could have every resource available to save Astrid); she saw her nephews, Sonia and Ingrid being held back by those who didn't have magic to lend (it took Eiljah and Ansel to hold Ingrid back).

"She's mortal." Kat said mournfully as they all finished willing their powers to Freya and Rebekah and she shut the door to let them work. Kat stayed, and sat next to Hayley in the bed, taking her into her arms.

Hayley began to cry and scream, finally realizing what was happening, and she held onto Kat for dear life. Her mate started throwing things when the reality of their daughter's situation hit him, which prompted Soren and Aaron to enter the room and hold him back, so Freya and Rebekah could work.

It was as if Astrid's heart couldn't beat on its own, and had been depending on her mother to help it beat up until this point.

_This is my fault._

Her daughter was going to die, and it was all her fault.

* * *

_**NIKLAUS MIKEALSON** _

_**Waiting Room** _

_**Neonatal Intensive Care Unit** _

_**Children's Hospital** _

_**New Orleans, Louisiana** _

_**United States of America** _

_**November 4, 2024** _

When it came to his family's safety and his daughters' lives, he only trusted the leaders of only one of the territories his family ruled over to help protect his children as if they were their own.

His daughters shared blood with the wolves in New Orleans; the reining witch coven owed his family for the resurrection of three children their previous leadership sacrificed; the vampires were loyal to their Lady and their Kings and Queens; and the Lady of New Orleans, ruler of the Sothern Untied States and friend of his sister wouldn't think of crossing their family. Niklaus couldn't think of a territory he could let his eldest daughter walk around unsupervised in the world besides this city, even his most loyal Lords and Ladies couldn't guarantee no supernatural in their territory wished his family no harm, Sophie Deveraux could.

So when his youngest child was born yesterday evening, mortal and dying; Nikalus, Ansel, Hayley, and Ingrid boarded one of his family's planes with Astrid. Rebekah and Freya joined them to keep his child alive by magical means until they could get to a human doctor.

Elijah had placed the call to Lady Sophie Deveraux and Alpha Jackson Kenner to let them know the Royal Family was coming, and to have doctors ready and the children's hospital secured.

The rest of his family followed hours later in two other planes, and moved into their New Orleans home. They would be staying in the city until his child was healthy.

His mate was crying, being held by the Crescent Alpha and his pregnant wife Camille. Ingrid was still, sitting next to his father, looking stoically at the door waiting for the surgeon to tell them of Astrid's prognosis. Lady Deveraux and her eldest daughters were on the phones with their vampires and fellow witches who were locking down the five block radius surrounding the hospital and dealing with the Human Faction's ire.

Nikalus sat next to Freya, who was rubbing his back and telling him that Astrid would be fine.

Rebekah walked back into the room, "The hospital is letting us have this room. I got off the phone with Bonnie…our brothers are on their way with the spirts of your paternal siblings. Katerina summoned them for the day. The rest of the family is getting settled in the compound and securing it. I told them there is not enough room for the whole family here."

At that, his thirteen-year-old nephew sped into the room at vampire speed, arriving moments before his maternal brothers and his paternal siblings.

Erik rushed over to Ingrid and sat next to her and Ansel, holding her hand.

Niklaus' siblings all took turns hugging himself and Hayley, and Rolf took Freya's place at Niklaus' side.

Astrid, in her preferred form from her life as Amelia Bennett, knelt down in front of him. "You named her after me?"

Niklaus looked at her is surprise, "I promised you I would."

"She will persevere Niklaus. My namesake has the will of a Child of Ansel and her mother's strength." She said kissing his forehead, and drying his tears before anyone else saw them.

Then the surgeon walked into the room. "The family of Baby Girl Mikaelson."

Nikalus and his mate stood, and walked hand-in-hand to the man wearing scrubs and holding a chart.

"Her name is Astrid Joy." Hayley said, almost as if she were pleading with the man, as if him knowing their child's name were the most important thing. Niklaus understood her desperation, he didn't want their daughter to be a nameless patient to this man either.

The man nodded, "I will change her name in the chart."

Lady Deveraux stepped forward. "This is Jacob Vincent. He is a member of my coven, and the brother of one of the girls your family resurrected. Astrid is in good hands."

Niklaus nodded, "How is she?"

"She is stable for now; she has a long road to recovery but I am optimistic." Dr. Vincent said. "If you like, the two of you and your eldest daughter can go see her. She is in with some other children but you can watch from the window tonight, and tomorrow you can go in and hold her hand."

Niklaus held one hand out for Ingrid to take and held his mate's hand in the other. The three of them followed the doctor down the corridor and he stopped in front of a room with four infants hooked up to equipment. This corridor was filled with similar rooms, and most held desperate parents sitting by the side of hospital cribs much like the one his daughter was lying in.

Astrid looked so tiny and so weak hooked up to all those machines. He, Hayley and Ingrid wept at the sight until they heard it.

Astrid had let out what sounded like a cross between a coo and a laugh.

Nikalus nearly ran into the tiny nursery, to kiss the small girl for such a wonderful sound. But was held back by his mate and eldest daughter.

"The doctor said tomorrow Klaus." Hayley said with a sad smile, "Let's give her time to recover from surgery."

"I love you Astrid." Ingrid said, standing on her tiptoes, her face and hand against the glass. His eldest daughter was tiny for a preteenager, he suspected she'd be a pint sized adult as well.

"You keep fighting little girl, Mommy loves you." Hayley whispered.

"Your Father loves you Astrid Joy. You fight my little miracle. I will hold you soon."

Astrid let out another coo and Niklaus Mikaelson The Hybrid King, Son of Ansel The Ruthless was brought to his knees.

* * *

_**FREYA MIKAELSON** _

_**Freya's Suite** _

_**West Wing of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**February 3, 2025** _

She had been working in secret for the past year on this project. Ever since Rebekah and Caroline were the first of the family to apologize for making her coming out so dreadful (Finn and Sage were the only ones that didn't say dreadful things to her). Rebekah and Caroline had come to her the day after the ordeal and told her how sorry they were for the profoundly ignorant things that the family said to her.

It meant a lot for them to tell her they were wrong and apologize. She loved her family but they were bull-headed, and for beings that claimed to have open minds, many of them had mental stumbling blocks in place when it came to her lack of sexuality. It was something she still struggled over when it came to her family. But a few of them apologized after seeing their error in approach and Rebekah and Caroline had come around to giving a wholehearted acceptance similar to that she received from Finn and Sage since the beginning.

Freya could repay them. She could help them get the child Rebekah had seen in her visions.

Due to Aaron's immortality spell, there could only be enough biological Mikaelson's to replace the previous generation. There were already seven Mikaelson's in this new generation, and Caroline and Rebekah had been reluctant to pursue finding a way to produce their child for fear of taking away Henrik and Freya's chance at parenthood. But the self-sacrificing idiots simply forgot that they had already seen Lynnea from Rebekah's visions, and if Natalia and Henrik wanted children they could adopt (they were mostly still the teenagers they died as in many ways, so they were not ready to be parents).

Freya hadn't given children much thought since she had miscarried in her first life, and after seeing what happened with Astrid, she wasn't willing to take the risk losing a child again. So she had since been going about the world, mentoring young vampires and witches, that and being an aunt to her nieces and nephews was motherhood enough to her. Maybe one day she would adopt, but even if she or Henrik were to eventually adopt, Rebekah wouldn't have seen that yet; her sister's power was immense but sometimes it was limited when events weren't to happen for quite some time.

Freya had worked tirelessly to prefect the spell, but now she was sure that with the magical bloodline of both the Norse and Greek goddesses of love and fertility, her sister and her wife would certainly be able to pull this spell off.

Freya grabbed the parchment and readied to make the journey at vampire speed to her sister and Caroline's rooms. Freya had refused compose a spell on the the new bloody tablet she had gotten at Christmastime, the things got less substantial every year, and she needed something that couldn't be hacked by her brothers for this spell so she could keep it secret (her brothers were incredibly nosy).

When she got to the bedroom door, she slid two pieces of parchment under it; one held the finished spell and the other a note telling them to stop being self-sacrificing idiots already. Once they were under the door she knocked and sped away, satisfied her work was done, and deciding to focus on her dissertation that had been neglected the past four months because of her niece's health. Astrid was perfectly healthy and immortal now, Lynnea would be conceived soon and all was well; there was no excuse to put off the completion of her second master's degree.

She sat at the desk at the corner of the sitting room, and looked at the one in the opposite corner. Her sisters-in-law had designed the suite with the thought that one day Freya would share it with a significant other, so her closet, bedroom, bathroom and sitting room were large enough to accommodate another person and their belongings and still the suite would be spacious. Freya felt crushing loneliness as she observed the desk…she would love to have a partner who understood her completely, and loved her like her siblings loved their spouses, and like Ansel loved Soren.

Was Niklaus right? Was Freya destined to be alone forever, because no one would understand her asexuality? She knew intellectually that he was wrong, many asexual people have loving partners and relatively 'normal' lives, but emotionally she knew she must be asking too much…what person would be able to love a Mikaelson, let alone an asexual one…

Just then her nieces and nephews ran in her room, the boys and Ingrid jumping over furniture to stay away from Erik (who was apparently 'it' in their game) and little Sonia making her way calmly over to Freya before climbing up onto her desk.

"Why aren't you playing little one?"

Sonia sighed, "I don't feel like it. Can you hold me?"

Freya took the child into her arms, and held her tight. Sonia had been aware of what power she could wield from a very young age, and it was heartbreaking to Freya to see a child, barley six years old, to be so burdened with responsibility.

Freya got up off the chair, sill carrying her niece and smirking at her nephews and Ingrid still at play, as she made way over to her considerable book collection.

Freya herself was a student of the humanities and social sciences, but she did have a considerable collection of books in the 'hard' sciences. Freya, like others in her family only kept her favorites in her rooms, and left the rest of the collection either in the family library, the larger library that was opened to guests of their home, or on her tablet in digital form. She knew that Sonia recently mastered the art of reading and lost interest in children's books (she had already read all that the family owned) so Freya grabbed a well loved paperback off the shelf.

"What is this?" Sonia asked.

"Science is the closet thing that mortals have to magic, and it's a fascinating field. I think that you would enjoy science Sonia. This one was written by a world renowned physicist in the nineteen eighties. His work is still important to this day. You need to take your mind off of your troubles, little one. This wont erase your worries but will give you a place to turn. I think this would be a lovely start for you."

Sonia held the book closely, but still clung to Freya. "Thank you Auntie Freya. I still want to be held though."

"I know little one." Freya smiled at her young nice, "Let us go to the theater room and watch a film and I'll hold you. We can begin to read your new book together later."

Sonia smiled brightly at Freya. And the two of them left the room to make the journey downstairs, her nephews running ahead of her in order 'to get the best seats' and Ingrid walking next to her.

"Is Sonia okay?" her eldest niece asked.

"Of courses she is; she is just feeling a little blue."

Ingrid nodded, "I'll go beat up the boys to make sure you and Sonny get the best seats." She said before vampire speeding after her cousins.

"I asked her not to call me that." Sonia sighed.

Freya grinned. "I do not suppose you will ever be able to stop her dear."

Sonia gave another sigh.

* * *

_**CAROLINE FORBES PETROVA** _

_**Rebekah and Caroline's Suite** _

_**West Wing of Mikaelson Castle** _

_**Mikaelson Island** _

_**South Pacific Ocean** _

_**December 25, 2025** _

Caroline can't believe she and Rebekah decided who would carry their daughter via coin toss, and now that she was in labor she can't believe she was ever excited that she won. The pain was unbearable. Why didn't her family warn her about this?

"It is going to be fine Caroline." Her mom said sweetly from her left side, "I know its painful."

"It will be worth it when you can hold her Cara." Her mama added from her right, "It will be worth it."

Caroline growled at both her mothers' statements and glared at her wife at the foot of the bed with Freya. "No, you have to be with me. I need you. If Freya needs help, Mama can help her."

Her Mama nodded, and switched places with her wife at vampire speed. Freya took control of the birth, and gave Bekah a wicked smile.

"Don't you dare sister." Rebekah groaned.

"Caroline, is now the improper time to discuss birthing practices throughout the ages? Because I think you will find…"

"Freya, please shut up." Caroline begged as another contraction rolled over her, "I love annoying Bekah as much as the next person but, I'm focusing on the child trying to force her way out of my body."

Freya gave a sigh in defeat, and Bekah kissed Caroline's forehead in thanks.

"Fine." Freya sighed, "Katerina, please inform CareBekah that I see the head, as I am no longer speaking to them."

Mama snorted at Freya's antics. "I'm sure they heard."

"I hate you Bekah!" Caroline yelled as the contraction ended, "This is all your fault."

"Sorry, sweetling." Bekah said, "But you can't use that one, it took two to say that spell darling, you were as much at fault for this as I am."

Caroline's vampire face reared its head at Bekah's remark, but her mom's soothing voice calmed her down.

"Rebekah, logic is not very helpful at the moment." Mom said, "Just take the blame for now, she'll apologize later."

Rebekah nodded, "I'm sorry for putting you in this mess sweetling."

Caroline began to cry, "It's not your fault, you're right, we both did the spell. I'm just an emotional mess."

At that the door opened, "Auntie Care? Can you stop with your magic? All the adults are tongue kissing for no reason and it's disgusting." Erik said, hands over his eyes so he couldn't see what was happening in the bedroom.

Mom and Mama each let out a laugh, and Mama shuffled Erik out of the room while Mom, Bekah and Freya tried to calmed Caroline down enough to release the spell she unknowingly cast on her family.

When Mama came back and the spell was lifted she was grinning. "Your father was making out with your Papa. Elya looks deeply uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry." Caroline sighed, disappointed in herself. She had been a witch for a decade and she hadn't had trouble with her powers until she got pregnant. Now she was making people amorous towards each other without meaning to, and some people didn't find it so humorous.

"It's not your fault Care." Mom said.

Caroline didn't respond because another contraction hit her, this on more intense than the others.

"You will have to cut your pity-party short Caroline," Freya said with a grin, "Here comes Lynnea Elizabeth."

"My name is the middle name?" Her Mom said with a happy smile.

"Liz, now is not the time to gloat." Mama said with an eye roll, "Our granddaughter will be born soon."

Mom snorted at Mama's ridiculousness, "I'm not gloating Kat, I'm just honored."

"Oh do shut up!" Caroline yelled, "Why does it hurt so bad!"

"Perhaps she doesn't understand that she can take the pain away?" Rebekah said as she looked down, "It will be okay sweetling, she's almost here."

"That's' my line Bekah." Freya grumbled before pausing for a moment, "Okay, heads out Caroline. Almost done."

Caroline gave a few more pushes, spurred on by the tiny coos she was hearing, until her daughter was fully out of the birth canal and being cleaned off by her aunt.

Rebekah sped over to Freya and finished the cleaning, before wrapping Lynnea up. "Thank your Godmother for delivering you Lynnea." Rebekah said before kissing Freya on the cheek.

"You're naming me Godmother?" Freya said in awe, "I'm honored."

As Rebekah made her way to Caroline, Caroline couldn't take her eyes off of Rebekah or the little bundle of joy she held.

Rebekah handed Caroline their daughter and Caroline was immediately in love.

"Of course we named you Godmother. If it wasn't for you sister, Cara and I would still be sitting on our hands debating weather if it were selfish or not to have Lynnie." Rebekah whispered.

Mama grumbled, and Caroline rolled her eyes. "Mama, her full name is Lynnea Elizabeth  _Petrova_  Mikaelson. I didn't forget you."

Mama grinned and turned to Mom. "I am so happy right now, I will let you hold our grandchild first."

"Kat, I already won the coin toss, don't act like you are being giving."

Freya shook her head, "Perhaps we let Rebekah and Caroline have a few moments alone with Lynnea before everyone fights over her?"

Caroline gave Freya a grateful look as she pushed both women from the room.

Rebekah climbed in the bed next to Caroline and leaned down to kiss Lynnea on the forehead.

"Hello Lynnea, I'm your Mummy. Your Mama and I have been waiting a long time to meet you darling." Rebekah whispered.

"We love you very much Lynnie." Caroline said to the wide-eyed infant in her arms.

The child let out a laugh in response.

**Author's Note:**

> for more info on this fic visit (http://allhailhales.webs.com/the-original-family)....there are photo galleries, chapter guides, character lists and more... but be careful of spoilers because the sequel info is there as well.


End file.
